Rabid Plot Fox
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: a solution to Rabid Plot Bunnies. Oneshot s  short stories. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass adventures. Because my ideas have to go somewhere. HPDG. Alternate Universe. Mostly love based etc. FLUFF. Slytherin Gryffindor.
1. The Library

III

Catherine or Cate

III

The Library

III

Harry Potter slipped into the library under the cover of night, softly closing the heavy library door behind him with a spell. Using the light of the moon streaming in through the upper windows to guide him through the stacks he prowled forward heading towards the limited number of shelves in the back corner where all the cross-cultural books were stored. Arriving at the section, Harry used sight and touch to locate the book he'd accidently stumbled over earlier in the day. Finding the thickish tome, he grinned victoriously before the smile slid from his face at the sound of a soft, feminine voice behind him.

"For a Muggle book, the Kama Sutra is filled with a fair bit of magic."

Not recognising the voice at first, Harry slowly turned around to discover that the young woman had snuck off down the stacks in the direction of the doors. In the moonlight however, he recognised the walk, and the sway of her robes.

"Greengrass?" the raven haired teen whispered in shock.

Regaining his senses, Harry dismantled the charms on the book and slipped it and his wand back into his pocket before also heading for the doors. Reaching the great porthole he saw a note stuck to the door, all it contained was two page numbers in narrow script. Taking the note, it too was added into his pocket and the Gryffindor teen made his way back to his own dorm for the night.

III

Over the next week, Harry found himself constantly in an aroused state, every time he caught a glimpse of the Slytherin Ice Queen. Having never been a fan of books, he now saw some of the advantages. It had taken the better part of a week to plan and set up but now he was ready to act.

Walking up the hall, he could see the Slytherin beauty heading towards him. Her casual black robes, longer than the school ones, billowed out behind her as she walked, but were wrapped tightly around her torso as she clutched a book to her chest.

He stood next to a suit of armour on the side close to her and waited.

He saw the moment she spotted him. Her eyes lit up and sparkled for a moment, losing the empty look that usually plagued them. Her hand drifted up and slid past her champagne coloured hair that was long enough to sit on to itch the back of her neck, a gesture she often made around him. Finally, her pace slowed.

"I've got something to show you," he told her after checking they were alone. "Somewhere, actually."

"What is it, Potter?" Daphne asked stopping and pretending to study the suit in front of her.

"If you remember this is the only suit of armour that doesn't sing Christmas carols. I wondered why and after some research I discovered my answer."

"I'll bite," Daphne replied. "Why?"

"Excuse me, Julius," Harry said tapping the suit with his wand.

The metal became animated without the clanking sound of metal on metal before stepping aside. Harry smiled at the young woman and stepped through the wall. Once on the other side he stuck his hand back through into the corridor and waited until a soft hand took his and allowed him to lead her through.

In the tight space of the stairwell, Harry was force to stand with his back against the wall and Daphne standing next to him, close enough that they barely touched.

Harry cleared his throat. "Hello, Greengrass."

"Hello," came the soft reply. "Why am I here?"

"I'm showing you a shortcut. This comes out in the history section of the library, from behind a tapestry of Julius. The password at that end is _Julius, if you could be so kind_."

"Why am I really here?" the young woman asked.

"The book you mentioned the other night in the library. I've read parts of it and was wondering if we could discuss it at some point?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"I ..." Daphne began her eye narrowed before they widened in shock. "Oh, of course," she covered. "It would probably be beneficial to discuss what this means before anyone else finds out about it. Do you have time now?"

Harry chuckled. "It's half-past two on a Saturday morning. I think I can spare some time considering how much effort I went to, to find you."

Daphne moved slightly, revealing a turquoise blue jumper, the same colour as a tropical ocean and her eyes, moulding gently to her body. "Come on, let's go somewhere comfortable."

Harry nodded. Not letting go of her hand he led the way up the stairs.

III

They snuck into the library and past the cross-cultural books and into one of the study rooms. Before he closed the door Harry noticed the book he'd taken had been replaced with another copy, looking just as new.

"Potter? Harry?" the same soft, feminine voice that had surprised him a week ago, asked.

Angry at himself for forgetting she was there, Harry closed the door and turned to look at the classic features of the Slytherin witch. She began to wave her wand and Harry noted that she was raising complicated wards.

"Is it really necessary to add repelling wards to all that?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"How did you know?" Daphne asked. "You don't take runes."

"Hermione Granger is my best friend. I took an interest in wards, let's say, and borrowed some of her books, thus I can use some of those wards."

Daphne gave a half smile and removed her robes before sitting in one of the chairs. Harry followed her lead as the unwelcome sensation of butterflies raced through his stomach before he looked at his companion.

She was well dressed for the wee small hours of the morning and a secret jaunt to the library. Her blue jumper hugged her tiny, pixie like frame and stopped no more than two inches above her knees. Black leggings then took over and they were tucked into black boots. She looked tired, pale, scared and inquisitive. Then Harry noticed the title of the book; _Wards to Protect Your Life_.

"Well, talking to me is going to mean you're going to have to get your own personal copy of that book," Harry said regretfully. "I don't mean to endanger you."

"My family isn't popular right now anyway for remaining neutral in this war. Slytherin was always going to be a tough place to live."

Harry let silence lapse before he looked up into the startling blue eyes.

"Why do I want to be near you always? Why do I want to know why you won't smile? Why did I want to killed Crabbe when he threatened you in the hall outside transfiguration on Wednesday?"

"You too!" Daphne said in surprise. "I thought it was just me."

"What?" Harry asked inarticulately.

Daphne frowned slightly, her lips coming together in an oh shape. "In the magical world the Kama Sutra brings couples together. Couples that are equal to each other, that complement and complete each other."

Harry nodded his head. "Alright. This must be fate giving me something to balance all the crap in my life."

"I was given my copy by my parents on the occasion of my thirteenth birthday. It was in order to help me find a suitable husband," Daphne explained. "Ever since I've had the urge to be near you. I've been jealous of Granger and Patil and Chang. And you never noticed me."

"That's not true," Harry replied. "I always watch you in potions because you're far more methodical than Hermione. And the Weasley twins made your hair silver for a week. I think that was the only time I told them their joke wasn't funny."

He looked at Daphne for a moment. Her hands were clamped together in her lap, the only sign of her nervousness. Her blue eyes, he noted were flecked with sea green and they watched him, just as keenly as his emerald ones watched her.

"How do we know?" Harry asked, using his hand to gesture back and forth between the two of them.

A frown marred pretty features for a minute before the young woman stood, moved around the table and pushed her lips against his own.

In an instant, Harry's hands moved to cradle and hold Daphne as the tingles ran through his body starting from every point their bodies made contact. Running out of breath he pulled away to see and feel the Slytherin relax into his arms.

"I guess we know then," he replied quietly.

"No-one can know," Daphne announced suddenly pulling away. "Not with the world as it is. Voldemort being back and you. You can't afford to be chasing after a kidnapped damsel. I won't have our connection distracting you from saving us, Harry. And being bonded to me is dangerous for you."

Harry laughed and kissed her hair. "Being bonded to you is dangerous for me?" he asked. "You've got it all wrong."

"I haven't. You'll be up against fierce competition for my hand and you don't need any extra enemies."

"That's a risk I am happy to take," he told her, cradling her face in his hands.

III

No-one had known about them. No-one had any idea of what they meant to each other until the final battle was over. The moment Voldemort was dead, he stowed his wand turned on his heel and rushed up the staircases to the library.

She was there, waiting for him in the study room where they had shared their first kiss.

He threw open the door and stopped in the doorway just to look at her.

She stood nervously.

"Is it over?"

He crossed the floor and placing one hand at the base of her skull and the other on the last of her ribs he pulled her in close to him as his lips hit hers in a hard, heavy kiss.

She clung to him, her nails digging in as she returned the kiss with equal fervour trying to convey every emotion she'd been feeling. Somehow they discarded his jumper and glasses and her robes parting their lips for just a few seconds.

"We're alive," he whispered finally as tears tumbled from his eyes. "You're so blurry you'll have to tell me if you're alright or not."

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Better than fine now your back here where you belong."

"Fred won't ever be again. Moony and Tonks won't be there for Teddy. Not everyone is where they belong."

"Shh," she whispered. "You shouldn't be a true hero and take on everyone else's pain. Share it with me so it doesn't hurt so much. Let me help you."

"Marry me, Daphne," he whispered. "Tell me you want to wake up to me every day for the next hundred years even though I killed a man today."

"Just the next hundred years?" she asked him.

He looked at her in surprise.

"I'll wake up next to you every day, forever, Harry. You and me."

He smiled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. The weight of the world then came to rest on his shoulders and that's how they were found, holding each other as they sat of the library floor.

III

III


	2. Getting Around Technicalities

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Getting Around ... Technicalities

III

The four Gryffindor fifth year dorm mates watched on in horror as Harry Potter walked across the library toward the female fellow fifth year seated in an armchair, a thick tome balanced in her lap.

"He's not!" Ron Weasley muttered. "It's the Slytherin Ice Queen! She'll eat him alive."

"You can't deny he's brave," Seamus said in awe. "Or crazy."

"He's not crazy," Neville Longbottom replied loyally. "He's just more of a Gryffindor than we are. We're all just going to have to get used to the fact that he's may just win the pot this year."

The four remaining boys groaned in dismay as across the room, they saw Harry Potter speak.

III

"Excuse me, Miss Greengrass, if I could have a moment of your time?"

Daphne lifted her blonde head and looked up at the Boy- Who- Lived. "Why should I give you the time of day?" she asked.

"You don't have to do anything," Harry replied. "All I'd like to do is have the opportunity to introduce myself. My dorm mates believe that every single Slytherin wants to hex me. I want to prove them wrong."

Daphne closed her book after memorising the page number. "You want to give Slytherins a chance?"

"Well, it has occurred to me that some of you must be decent people because some Gryffindors are evil. It's only a theory but one I wish to prove has some foundation."

"Most of the upper class men do want to hex you until your bits fall off," Daphne said, watching Potter colour slightly in embarrassment. "But I don't particularly want you dead."

"As someone who's obviously thought about my bits, which reason do you have for keeping me alive?" Potter asked her, his colour quite pink but with an endearing smile on his face and twinkling green eyes.

Daphne smirked in order to keep from laughing. "While you're alive, I won't rate very highly on that evil, twisted, snakeman's list of priorities."

She watched as Potter frowned. "That's what you think," he replied sullenly, all traces of levity gone.

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked suddenly sensing something behind Potter's appearance beside her chair.

Potter studied her closely before letting his shoulders drop and the pain creep back into his expression.

"What happened at the Ministry?" Daphne asked softly.

"I watched my godfather die," Potter replied. "My whole life I had no-one who cared for me the way my godfather did. He cared when I didn't know he existed. And I watched him die. It was my fault. I didn't have to go. But I did. So I'm doing this because every year the boys in my dorm have a bet. There's a kitty and a list of things that must be done. I've never won. Neville Longbottom won it last year, but me, never. The trump this year was to have a conversation with you and get away without you hexing me. They need to know I'm alright. They need one last moment to laugh before the world gets too dark."

"How do you know I won't hex you?" Daphne asked, her mind reeling. "You've lied to me. You said you wanted to prove to them that there were Slytherins who didn't want to hex you. You said nothing about a bet. I should hex you to uphold my image and hex you until you can't walk."

"That's not too difficult," Potter noted. "It can be done with a simple spell most first years can do. And I didn't lie. It was my one addition to the list this year, to talk to a Slytherin and prove they weren't all bad."

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "I can't help you with that."

"I understand you can't necessarily help me win the kitty but the boys will be laughing all night no matter the outcome. In my mind I can only win."

"You're choosing to public humiliate yourself to make your friends happy?" Daphne asked. "You bloody Gryffindor! Use a cheering charm!"

"My name is Harry Potter," Potter said holding out his hand, a tired expression on his face.

He was surprised her Daphne took it. "My name is Daphne Greengrass," she replied before pulling on his hand and forcing him to step forward. "Just remember that I didn't hex you."

"What?"

"Myrtle's bathroom, eleven tonight, if you're game."

Daphne watched as Potter took as step back. She took one forward raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. She heard laughter from the shelves where she knew his dorm mates were waiting.

"Don't be late, Potter," she whispered before marching into the shelves to replace her book.

The moment she was out of sight she moved books to peer through the shelves as the four other Gryffindor boys sauntered over to Potter laughing and joking with each other. Slapping him on the back and expression their commiserations they joked.

"She didn't hex me. I win."

The four other boys silenced immediately.

"She didn't hex me," Potter replied, a smile appearing on his face, the first Daphne could remember seeing for the year.

Knowing her work was done, she slipped away quietly.

III

The Gryffindor boys stood around Harry stunned.

"A technicality!" Dean yelled. "It's not fair!"

"He's right, mate," Seamus said in shock. "Harry wins the kitty."

Harry laughed and Ron looked at him in surprise.

"I never thought it would work," Harry told the red head. "I'm as shocked as they are."

Ron shook his head as Dean and Seamus copied the action. Neville Longbottom on her other hand grinned, slung his arm around Harry's neck and pulled him in.

"You, Harry Potter, are my hero!"

Madame Pince shushed them angrily as all five boys fell about laughing.

III

III


	3. The Real Reason

III

Catherine or Cate

III

The Real Reason

III

Daphne waited in an alcove not far from the defence rooms, the fingers of her right hand brushing back and forth over the ends of her champagne coloured hair as it was gripped by her left due to nerves. It wasn't everyday that one approached a martyr and revealed the truth of things.

"Breathe, Daphne," she told herself. "It's only going to go badly if Malfoy finds out."

"If Malfoy finds out what?" a deepening voice asked.

Daphne gasped in surprise as Harry Potter stepped into the alcove with her.

"If Malfoy finds out what?" he repeated.

"That I spoke with you. That I intended to speak with you," Daphne said before sighing. "Is there somewhere private we can go?"

She watched as the infamous emerald green eyes narrowed in concentration and the teen began digging in his bag for something. Keeping his mouth closed he looked at her, pleadingly, then Daphne heard it; voices she recognised from years of sharing a dormitory with them.

"What..." Daphne began before a hand covered her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her as a cloak was pulled around them. Recognising the item she looked up in surprise to find those green eyes sparkling with mirth and Harry Potter's mouth twisted into a sinful grin. Under his hand her own lips couldn't help but return the smile.

Then Daphne looked away.

Suddenly, Harry Potter was everywhere. The smell of the cloak at her shoulders didn't quite match the person who carried it but his scent was taking her nose hostage; it was masculine, woody and smoky with a hint of damp earth after fresh rain. Daphne was also acutely aware in the limited space of the alcove that Potter's feet were planted either side of her own; that her left calf, knee, thigh, hip, shoulder and arm all touched just below the corresponding places on the right side of his body and that his left was turned just slightly away from her, just enough to leave her wanting to feel more of him.

His hand over her mouth then moved slightly, changing her thought pattern enough for her to regain some of her senses. Shaking her wand out of her sleeve she pushed it up against his leg so the other teen could identify the weapon.

He did quickly and nodded.

They waited, the air under the cloak getting heavier as they both breathed shallow breaths. Eventually, Pansy and Millie walked past and Daphne, instead of sighing, pressed her lips to the palm still covering her mouth with soft kiss. The boy before her froze and dropped his hand as if it were burnt.

"Quickly. We need to go somewhere private, Potter," she whispered, realising it was less than a minute since she'd last uttered similar words and in that time, so much had changed.

"Give me your wand," he whispered, his eyes troubled. "You keep the cloak for a minute, and follow me and your wand to a safe place."

"That's fair," Daphne returned, taking a deep breath and giving him her wand.

She almost cried out when Potter suddenly dropped to his haunches and stayed there a moment. Lifting up the hem of the invisibility cloak he slid out from under it before standing again. Daphne pulled the fabric tightly about herself his strong hands grasped her shoulders as he lent out to check if the way was clear.

"I'll walk at a normal pace but you need to step in time with me," Potter told her. "To disguise your footfalls."

"Are we going far?" she asked, her nerves suddenly back again.

"Up a couple of floors," the dark haired teen replied.

"It's the wrong way," Daphne muttered.

Her companion sighed. "The only truly private place I can think of near the Slytherin Dorms is the Chamber of Secrets and I don't think you want to encounter the sixty foot long rotting corpse of a basilisk tonight, if ever. We go upstairs."

Daphne followed in silence, keeping the invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around her concentrating as she put her feet down at the exact moment Potter did. They arrived on the seventh floor and the other teen stopped.

"Wait here."

She watched in amazement from her place behind a suit of armour where no-one could knock into her as the darked haired young man paced back and forth his brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall, where one hadn't been before. Potter reached over and pulled it open, holding it as he gestured with his spare hand.

"Ladies first."

Daphne moved forward, deliberately brushing Potter's hand as she entered the room. He followed in quickly after her shutting and locking the door behind her. Looking closely at the room Daphne thought it was familiar looking parlour but couldn't quite place it but the yellow shades of her furnishings warmed her and made her feel more positive.

"Is this alright?" Potter asked, walking into the room, selecting the armchair with a footstool in front of it and flopping into it with a quiet groan. With a small pop a bowl appeared on the end table beside him and after sniffing the liquid it contained the Gryffindor gently eased his hand into it.

"What is that?" Daphne asked pulling the cloak off and draping it over the other teens knees before sitting primly on the settee.

He used his spare hand to return her wand before answering. "A solution for my problems."

Daphne let her lips quirk. "That was a Slytherin-esque answer."

"I almost ended up in the snake pit."

"It's probably better this way," Daphne replied as peppermint tea appeared for her. "Thank you, for the tea."

Harry waved his spare hand before picking up the bowl and resting it in his lap for greater comfort.

"Before I begin, I need to know one more thing," Daphne said nursing her tea as a way of not fidgeting. "Why did you stop, why did you climb into that alcove with me?"

"Bulstrode, Parkinson and to a lesser extent Umbitch," Harry replied candidly. "Any fifteen year old boy, no, any boy in this school, would risk being dismembered by you rather than having to face any one of those three."

"And the rubbing up against me was a bonus?" Daphne asked, trying to gauge the famed young man in front of her. To her delight, he blushed scarlet with embarrassment and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Daphne asked, trying to prevent her amusement being audible in her tone.

"I don't like Bulstrode. She leers at me," the Gryffindor teen replied before sinking back into his chair and dropping his chin to his chest.

"Bulstrode's family money is drying up. You would be her ideal candidate for a husband. Young, rich, handsome and, in her opinion, likely to die soon without any effort on her part," Daphne replied with a shrug.

Potter sat up and forward. "She will never touch this," he told her pointing at himself with the hand he wasn't soaking.

Daphne nodded. "I don't doubt your will."

Silence descended upon them for a moment as Daphne prepared her words.

"I know Voldemort is back," she said, and as expected her companions head snapped up. "He approached my guardians in regards to making me Draco Malfoy's bride."

She saw her own distaste mirrored on the face watching her.

"I was born to the second of the three Greengrass brothers and his French born wife. Maman was never accepted into British society because of her foreign nationality and because she was a journalist for the _Le Monde Magique_, the French daily newspaper. Le Monde wrote scathing reports about the British magical nobility and the Ministry of Magic and they way they dealt with Dark Lords. They compared them to Hitler and his Nazis trying to eliminate the Jews during the Muggle Second World War."

"That's not an unjust analogy," Harry replied. "There are less Muggleborn students at Hogwarts now than there were two hundred years ago and the size of the school population is only one fifth of what it was at the same time."

"You're well informed," Daphne said.

"My best friend and my mother were both 'mudbloods'," Harry replied spitting the offensive word. "And I happen to like history, just not our teacher's delivery of it or our syllabus."

"Fair enough," Daphne answered. "My father's younger brother had two small sons, his elder, my family lord, had none. One night when I was only a few months old and you weren't born, my aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents were out celebrating my grandparents fortieth wedding anniversary at an Irish wizarding restaurant overlooking the coast. I had been left with my French grandparents because it was deemed an unnecessary danger to take me. Voldemort attacked. He killed my cousins and their parents. He killed my grandfather and affected my grandmother's sanity. My mother killed two Death Eaters..."

"You don't have to tell me this, Greengrass," Potter said suddenly.

Daphne shook her head. "You need to understand. Maman killed two Death Eaters, one was Malfoy's uncle – he wasn't even out of school. My father killed only one, being a business man and not a frontline journalist of magical conflicts and a sharp shooter, this was still a great achievement. Daddy was killed by Voldemort. Maman was kidnapped. From what was pieced together, she joined him, a suicide mission of sorts and sent all sorts of explosive information to her editor. On the last day of summer at an initiation ceremony she turned her wand on her 'comrades' she killed eleven and was personally tortured to death by Voldemort. I'm not incredibly popular in Slytherin because because Maman killed relatives of many of my peers. They hate you more," Daphne said with a choked laugh. "That could be my only fortune."

"I'm sorry," Potter said simply.

Daphne looked up to see the pain of her losses in his eyes and that he was sitting forward on his seat, bowl no longer in his lap, as if he wanted to close the gap between them and hold her. As tears began to fall, Daphne shuddered in self-disgust at falling apart in such an inappropriate environment. Potter moved and she held up her hands.

"Please," she begged. "Let me finish."

Potter lowered himself back into the chair.

"My Uncle's life was saved by my mother and thus he insisted that I be taken in and raised by him and his wife who were diagnosed as barren, unable to conceive – the arrival of my cousins Astoria and Helios shows that the diagnosis was faked. My aunt hated me as she hated my mother for being, I can only say this and sound conceited, beautiful. I think she was also envious of my mother's heroic end. She could never have been so self-sacrificing. The thing is, you, Potter are seen as a protector. You are loyal and brave and self-sacrificing. There are some of us in the snake pit that desperately need your help."

Daphne lifted her eyes and looked into the handsome face before her. She watched as he pushed the footstool across the floor and sat on it in front of her. He sat and took her hands and looked up at her, his eyes shimmering.

"You are either a great actress or an honest soul. You've never behaved in a manner in the past to warrant my own bad behaviour in this situation. I saw your fear when you heard Parkinson and Bulstrode. I want to give you a chance."

Daphne's heart plummeted and her head dropped as her tears started again.

"But..." she whispered.

"But anyone else who wants my help will have to ask me themself. Tell me what you need."

Daphne couldn't help but smile and for the second time in one evening, and in her life, she initiated a kiss. This one however was presented to lips itching to smile. It involved one of her hands cupping another's head and the other resting half on Potter's throat, half on his collarbone and chest. This one was reciprocated for a moment before being politely disengaged from.

"I did it again," Daphne said covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, before being rewarded with a soft low chuckle. "I'm not sorry," she added looking up.

"I'd hate to be regretted," Potter replied, and for a brief moment, it took all of Daphne's will power not to kiss him a third time. "Let's start with what you need."

Daphne bit her lip. "Help with throwing off an imperio. A husband to forestall all Voldemort's machinations." Her gaze dropped to Potter's mouth once more. "A spell to turn these hormones off!"

Potter laughed as she looked away from him. "You're so funny when you're being you."

Daphne looked back. "Explain!"

"Normally you are Slytherin Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass," Potter said, and Daphne nodding encouragingly having industriously circulated the name herself upon occasion. "You're cold, composed, aloof, untouchable by us mere mortals. So when you try dealing with me, someone who is unfamiliar with the ice-queen you, someone who you have no idea how to try and approach let alone talk to you had to resort to the truth, the honest real you. And... she's far more beautiful."

"You are not helping me!" Daphne eventually gasped out, shocked that a Gryffindor, and the most wanted teen in Hogwarts was saying she was more beautiful for being who she actually was.

"There's something I want too," Potter said looking her in the eyes.

"Name it," Daphne whispered.

Only Potter didn't do anything but drop his gaze to her lips. The pink tip of his tongue moistened his own. Slowly, he lent in, giving her all the time in the world to stop this, but Daphne could not think of a single reason why she wouldn't want to kiss Harry Potter. His lips were soft and gentle as the kissed her right cheek and then her left making her sigh in anticipation, even though she didn't want to let him know how much he was affecting her. She saw his smile and knew he knew but couldn't bring herself to care as his mouth lowered to touch hers. Her hands returned to the locations they'd taken up for their previous kiss. His hands however, caught her knees and pushed them to one side as the rest of his body moved also. Daphne realised eventually he was kneeling before her as his hands held her waist and hair. She nipped his lip and tried to smile as he let slip a possessive growl and moved his hands to her jaw. His tongue against hers, slowly caressing, caused her to moan and pull away gently, licking her lips.

"My apologies," he began, moving to sit back on his footstool, but Daphne kept her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Don't, you aren't really sorry."

"No, I'm not," Potter said smiling widely, that devilishly handsome smirk she first witnessed as they stood together in the alcove. "Who is his right mind would be?"

Daphne put on her best innocent face. "Any young man I may want to dismember."

He companion understood the joke and threw his head back as he laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

"Never fear," Daphne whispered. "As long as you have this effect on my logic and reasoning faculties you'll be safe from my castration spells."

"Thank you," Potter replied, his eyes darkening and his hands on her waist and knee squeezing gently.

Daphne smiled as she titled her chin up and pressed her lips to his one, two, three times.

"I think we should say goodnight. Organise to begin training another time."

Potter swallowed and nodded, before moving back to allow her to stand.

When they both stood, Daphne rested her forehead on his chin and cursed her diminutive height.

"I have a request, if I may?"

"By all means, ask, though I reserve the right to refuse."

"When you say goodnight, will you please use my name?" Daphne asked, her hands shaking.

Potter led her to the door, unlocked it before turning back to face her. Reaching around her neck he pulled her hair off her left shoulder. With his left hand he then placed enough pressure on her robes and shirt that the pulled away from her neck. When he bent his head, Daphne thought she may unravel on the spot. She felt his lips at the juncture of shoulder and neck before they rose to the air next to her ear.

"Goodnight... Daphne."

And with that he moved so fast that he was gone before Daphne could get her brain working again.

A few minutes later, while still leaning against the wall for support Daphne decided she'd discovered the real reason why Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along – no one could physically take that amount of sexual tension on a regular basis. She, however, was Daphne Greengrass, always willing to take a chance. And as long as Harry Potter kissed her like that she'd fight for the chance to be in his arms again.

III

III


	4. Leap

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Leap

III

They'd known each other for years but over the past few months they'd really come to know each other, the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Slytherin Ice Queen, though those titles didn't really matter anymore since they'd finished school almost five years previously and he especially had gathered a few more nicknames after slaughtering Voldemort and his followers.

He'd come to her, one stormy night four months ago in dire need of her assistance. Apparently, his fan girls had broken into his apartment in Bruges again. He'd found three of them naked in his bed.

It made sense at the time that he'd come to her.

They were both living in Belgium at the time, she in her little cottage south of Brussels. They'd met one day at the apparition point in Brussels Central Station and after a short, not very awkward conversation they'd decided to head toward Mannikin Pis and grab waffles from a shop very nearby.

At the time she Daphne was twenty-two and one of the youngest charms masters in Europe. Since graduating from school she'd studied under Lyric Austin, the magical world's greatest charms master in the field of techno-adaptation, in Japan. In fact it was the British Magical Ambassador to the Japanese Royal Family who suggested that Daphne try Belgium as a location to further her studies as the International Charms Development Board Institute was located in the tiny country.

Daphne had agreed because it was close enough to and far enough away from home.

They'd gotten talking over their waffles and she'd discovered that Harry was completing his second mastery in Transfiguration. She'd known that he'd already completed his charms because he'd developed the charm to corral dementors during the Second War Against Voldemort. She thought he'd been given an honouree masters in charms for his development but she'd been impressed to learn that he'd worked for it, almost as hard as she had. He was the reason she was one of the youngest not the youngest Charms Master in Europe. They'd both achieved their mastery at twenty-one.

Harry was in the country however as he was studying his transfiguration mastery under Col Herbert, the lead mage of the International Transfiguration Curriculum Standard Committee. While Col was American, his wife was Australian and as a compromise they'd agreed to live in Europe almost halfway between their respective homelands. From their conversation that day, and all following conversations, Daphne had discovered that Col and Harry got along well due to their mutual love of quidditch and pranks.

Now, she was twenty-five and as Harry neared completion of his transfiguration mastery, again in the sub-field of battle and defence magics his location had been disclosed.

Hence the naked women in his bed.

Hence them being naked together in her bed.

He'd been out in her garden all day weeding in preparation for spring and so the texture of his hands was a little rougher than usual as they glided over the skin of her right side. His left hand was behind her, as his arm was functioning also as her pillow, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. The coarse hair on his legs rubbed against her own as they continued to entwine themselves from the waist down.

Her hands, and arms, were between them, the fingertips of her left against his mouth, receiving delicate kisses as their eyes remained on each other, her other hand traced the muscles of his chest and stomach as they rippled under his skin at her touch.

She couldn't help but smile.

It was the only invitation he needed. Wrapping his strong arms around her he pulled so that she was lying on top of him, her hair around them like a curtain. His fingers found their way up her back to her shoulders and neck while his thumbs beat a quick tattoo on her collarbones.

She lay down further, forcing his fingers to move to cup her jaw as their noses touched and her fingers wound into his hair. They watched each other, they smiled at each other so that when they kissed it was soft and sweet against their already swollen lips.

"Mmm," Harry murmured as Daphne massaged his scalp. "Maybe I should come around and garden more often."

"You didn't have to garden at all. We were meant to be having lunch."

"I enjoyed lunch," Harry replied moving and gently biting her shoulder. "It was satisfying alright but it had left me craving food of all things."

"Harry," she grumbled as her lips her taken hostage for only a moment or two.

"And I felt bad for your roses," he said. "They're beautiful but their beauty was being marred by those weeds."

"I'll be pleased to be able to see them when they bloom," Daphne replied rubbing her nose against his.

"I'm happy to be of service."

Daphne smiled as Harry's arms wrapped around her waist before she lay her head down, her lips in the crook of his neck.

They lay there for a few minutes, Harry's hands making lazy trips up and down her back and over her bottom until her thoughts made her body clench.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately pulling back in an effort to see her expression.

She knew he could tell when she was lying and so buried her face into him.

"No," he said softly, tilting her chin up. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours, blue eyes."

Daphne sighed.

"It's February twenty-nineth," she replied.

"So," Harry replied. "It's a leap year."

"In the magical world it's also..." Daphne began before she shook her head. "Never mind."

"No. Don't you dare put this on the back burner," Harry said with a laugh. "My mind won't know the difference but yours will eat you up if you don't tell me what you're thinking."

Daphne turned her face away from her lover but clung to his body.

She was soon flipped onto her back.

"Speak," he growled, his expression filled with concern, amusement, and inquisitively.

"Today, is the only day that a witch can propose," Daphne blurted, mentally cursing the emerald green eyes above her for repeatedly undoing her self-resolve.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked, his face blank, not telling her anything. "Daph?"

"No."

"Liar," he shot back as smile curving his lips. "You've thought about it and you've obviously decided not to invoke it because we've only been intimate for a short time."

"Well!" Daphne said, trying to form an argument and failing.

"Yes," Harry said, his smile no longer cheeky but bigger than ever as his fingers gently brushed over her cheeks, her lips and moved her hair back out of the way.

"Yes?" Daphne asked her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I will," Harry said, his smile becoming cheeky again as she tried to get a handle on the situation.

"You will?"

"I thought you were smart," Harry noted holding out his hand as a ring box flew into his hand dragging his pants halfway across the room.

"You thought about it?" Daphne asked pushing against Harry's chest. "You didn't talk to me about it!"

Harry shifted so his weight was mostly on his knees and one arm as his lips hovered above hers. They looked at each other and then Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted it, you ask for it," he told her.

Daphne scowled before shaking her head.

"I want it. I want you," she said. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Harry said with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Will you want me for a long time?"

He feigned thought. "I think I will want you for about a lifetime."

"Can we elope to a tropical island?"

Harry outright laughed. "That would be for the best, I think."

"Are you good with creating a couple of mini- Daphne's?"

"As long as there are a couple of mini- Harry's too."

"And you don't care that they may end up in Slytherin?"

"I almost ended up in Slytherin, so no. But they will be ready to deal with all those who hate me."

Daphne blinked. "You were almost a Slytherin?"

"I met Malfoy on the train. He was a jerk and it sealed the deal for Slytherins not being nice people for me," Harry said. "I know now that they can be wonderful people."

Daphne lifted her shoulders and kissed Harry with an open mouth, pushing him back until they were both sitting naked in the middle of the mess that was her bed.

"Good answer," she told him. "Will you marry me?"

Harry grinned and flipped open the box that was still in his hand before he looked up. "I will if you promise to marry me."

The three stones glittered up as the rested on the band tucked into the box.

"Blue for you, green for me," he said glancing down at the engagement ring. "White for brightness you bring to me and I bring to you."

Together they slid the ring onto her left hand and Daphne kissed Harry, taking the box and flinging it across the room. Sinking back with smiles for each other they claimed the rest of their lives.

III

III


	5. What They Didn't Know Until Later

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What They Didn't Know Until Later

III

The faculty sat in the largest staff room the day before term was to start, as always placing their bets. Only, this year was different, this year a boy considered very special by many of them would be arriving on the train the following afternoon.

"Three hangover potions that he has Lily's natural ability at potions and charms," Severus Snape drawled as Filius Flitwick took notes, regretting the fact he'd traded with Aurora Sinestra the year before.

"Three detention supervisions that he ends up in Gryffindor," Minerva McGonagall declared.

The faculty laughed as the Scottish woman smiled happily, not the least bit concerned she was most likely giving up three whole evenings with the Weasley twins.

"I'll take your three detentions," Rolanda Hooch called out. "Raise you a detention that the boy is natural on a broom and will throw in a five sickles from every single one of you that Albus finds a way around the first years not being able to play quidditch rules."

Filius stopped writing for a moment and levitated his five sickles over to the jar dedicated to the most recent bet and shook his head. He shouldn't participate in suckers bets – Albus would undoubtedly allow the boy to play quidditch as a first year if his abilities allowed it. At least Rolanda demanded money for her time.

"I assume from the grumbling in the room you feel I am all too predictable," the headmaster chimed in. "Since I am feeling generous I will allow three passes straight to my office, two sickles and one large bag of lemon drops that the eldest Mr Weasley attending Hogwarts this year will foil no less that twelve of his younger twin brother's pranks by the end of the first week at meal times alone."

There was an en masse banishment of money to the jar as staff joined the bet. Filius was quick with his money also, getting an interview with Albus Dumbledore was near impossible sometimes and he already had a stash of the headmasters favourite sweets hidden in his office on the very unlikely chance that Albus actually won.

"I bet a galleon, that Harry Potter forms a lifelong alliance with a Slytherin before the end of his fifth year."

Filius looked up and at Sybil Traweleny in surprise.

"Bet you he doesn't," Severus retorted flinging a gold coin at the jar that had appeared for that bet.

Other staff too began tossing their money towards the pot, Albus and Minerva included, but Filius looked at the divination professor once more. As a world class dueller he'd always trusted his instincts and they were telling him, in this moment Traweleny was correct.

"I'm going in with Sybil," he announced to the room. "With a five sickle raise we don't find out until after fifth year is well and truly over."

Filius watched as the pot began to fill with silver coins as everyone finished placing their bets.

III

Before Harry Potter started his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he'd met a young woman on the Hogwarts Express, a young lass by the name Greengrass. She'd stopped into his compartment to hide, in a moment of weakness, from Gregory Goyle. She'd pulled down the blind quickly and locked the door, even managing to loop a pink ribbon through the door handle, the universal sign of an occupied compartment, as she'd entered. He'd been unable to do anything but check out her curvaceous bottom as it waited by the doorway for one of its many admirers to pass.

"There are several other seats available if you wish to sit for a few minutes," Harry had said eventually, his charms book open in his lap.

"My apologies," she began before turning around and discovering who the other person in the compartment was. "I didn't realise there was anyone occupying these seats."

"While I'm the only occupant of these seats I'm willing to share."

"So kind of you," she replied sliding into the opposite seat.

"It's Greengrass, isn't it?" Harry checked, looking up from his book for a moment.

"Yes."

Silence filled the room awkwardly.

"You seem to have grown."

Harry snorted. "An inch or two if I'm lucky."

"You're fifteen and male. You'll grow more. I on the other hand as destined to be no more than five feet tall forever."

"I just want to be taller than Hermione."

"An admirable goal."

Silence joined them again.

"Did you have a pleasant summer?"

"Yes, thank you. My family always summer's in France, Provence. The chateau is surrounded by fields of lavender, which I just love."

"Was it warm there as it was here?"

"Quite warm, but there were several summer storms, to break the monotony of sunshine. How was your summer?"

"Neither here nor there. It was, as they have been, my entire life."

"I see."

"Such is life," Harry said, frantically trying to think of another topic of conversation that wasn't as clichéd as the weather.

"What are you reading?"

"My field healing charms book."

"That shouldn't be too difficult for you considering that you can perform a Patronus."

"Where did you hear that?"

"About," she replied with a coy smile. "That's a difficult charm to master."

"That is my point. Give me a charm to learn in defence class, because that's what they all are, charms moonlighting under different names, and I find it quite simple. Put me in charms with Flitwick and it suddenly seems ten times harder."

"Defence isn't really defence against dark arts really anyway is it?" the young woman said with a slight smile. "It's more or a 'these are some spells that may or may not get you out of some sticky situations sometimes' and 'these are some other spells you should really try and avoid'."

Harry chuckled. "That's rather accurate. I don't often come away from that class feeling as though I've learnt something valuable."

"Third year was better than most."

"Yes, it was."

"And you do seem to be quite talented at extracting yourself from sticky situations either way."

"My other talent."

"Hence the reason you are learning healing spells?"

"Something like that."

"I wish there were other classes available to us – languages for example."

Harry nodded agreeably.

"May I ask you a question of a more personal nature?"

"I can't very well stop you, can I?"

"I don't mean to come across as prying but did you ever receive a full medical after arriving at Hogwarts. You've always been, dare I say it, smaller than everyone else."

Harry unintentionally narrowed his eyes.

"I see," Daphne replied. "And you say that the Dark Lord has returned."

"Yes," the dark haired teen replied with an exasperated sigh.

He studied the young woman before him as she bit her plump bottom lip.

"May I borrow you owl? And a quill and parchment?"

Quickly delving into Hermione's book bag that she had left on the seat, Harry handed over the supplies and a book to rest upon as she wrote. He watched as she wrote quickly, neatly and then signed the note with a flourish. Before writing a second note on the bottom of the page.

When she nodded he opened Hedwig's cage and his snowy owl landed gently on the girl's knee.

"You're beautiful," she whispered to the bird who rubbed her head against Greengrass' open palm. "Take these to Flourish and Blots in Diagon Alley. We'll make a wizard out of your master yet."

Harry frowned as his owl turned to look at him and hooted her agreement. In joking frustration, Harry threw his hands up in the air as Greengrass opened the window and let the bird out. He couldn't help himself as she leant out the window, he looked at her bottom, and blushed crimson when she turned and caught him staring.

"Most Slytherin boys think it's their right to look at my rear," Greengrass said, gesturing for Harry to stand which he did. "It's nice to know that some of you still have a conscience."

Harry raised his chin and resisted the urge to look at his shoes.

"You are quite the enigma, Potter," Daphne said.

Harry automatically grabbed her hips to steady her as she reached up and brushed his hair off his forehead. Her fingers dragged through his hair and linked together and the base of his skull. The moment their lips met he couldn't help but smile. This girl was the fantasy of most teenaged males at Hogwarts.

She was kissing him. Biting his lip. Messing his already messy hair. He was dragging his hands up her sides and down her back and resting his hands on her memorable bottom.

Then she pulled away, more than a little breathless, her pale complexion pink.

Their eyes met and she smiled, leaning in to kiss his mouth one last time.

"I support myself," Greengrass said softly, looking him directly in the eyes, before disengaging and sliding the door open the tiniest bit to check the hall.

Harry smiled as she looked back before slipping away into the throng. After waiting a moment, he let up the blind and pulled the pink ribbon off the handle. He looked up to see Hermione watching at him as she walked up the corridor as Ron followed behind.

Ducking back into the compartment he shoved the ribbon in his pocket and quickly tried to tame his hair. His best friends entered and flopped down, Ron prattling on about quidditch and Malfoy being a git while Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat. With a pointed look at Harry she adjusted her collar before picking up her book and beginning to read.

Harry's hands flew to his neck and yanked his shirt into decency all the while making agreeable noises in Ron's direction.

III

Hedwig returned the first breakfast of term carrying a pile of books which Harry accepted and shoved straight into his bag while Hermione loudly distracted Ron by commenting on the Chudley Cannons appalling form.

A glance across the room in Potions a few days later was the only way he could show his thanks.

Hermione quickly agreed to help when she learnt what Harry was reading. Together, they began brewing in one of the toilet stalls of the fifth year boys' bathroom. And somehow Harry found his equilibrium for potions.

By Halloween he'd grown another couple of inches and they'd strengthened his bones and begun to mend his eyesight, which in turn, forced a trip to Madame Pomfrey to fix the prescription on his glasses.

A week before Christmas break was to begin, Hermione announced that Harry had grown another three inches and whispered into his ear during a hug she told him that he was becoming a little ripped and that for that reason alone he could keep playing quidditch. Ron had glowered at them both as they'd laughed and Harry stooped the tiniest bit to kiss Hermione's brow.

"Go and see her. Library, ten o'clock," Hermione added as they pulled away. "But for Merlin's sake don't get caught!"

III

Daphne stood in the shadows outside the library waiting. Granger had knocked her a few days ago while they were alone in the library and while gathering up the books had slipped her a note.

Apparently she hadn't been as discreet in admiring Harry Potter's new physique as she'd thought.

She brought her fingers to her lips as she replayed their kiss on the train in her mind. The spark they'd shared surprised her. The way he'd left her wanting more made her angry with herself. She was Daphne Greengrass. She didn't need to depend on a man for anything. Yet one glimpse of his messy hair or meeting his green eyes made something burn deep inside her. She wanted to depend on him.

There was a noise further down the corridor, the sound of shoe scuffing on stone floor that caused her to hold her breath and sink back into the shadows.

She almost shrieked when cloth was thrown around her but as she'd turned she looked straight up into Potter's smiling expression. Her hands drifted up his body, she could feel the muscles under his shirt, they paused a moment as his neck before continuing on up and tracing his jaw coming to stop over his lips. Lips which then kissed her fingertips causing her to sigh softly and place her head against his chest. His hands were at her back as it held the fabric together the other tangled itself in her loose hair pulling her head back and dragging it up until she was forced to stand on her toes.

Hungrily his lips crashed into hers and with a slight desperation they clung to each other. His back against the wall, she standing between his legs. Her hands had drifted down and had clumsily undone his untucked shirt. Pulling her lips away she looked at his torso as her fingers traced the ridges of the muscles that quivered under his skin.

His hands moved and she grabbed his upper arms to stop the movement, feeling something under the fabric. She looked up into the expressive green eyes and tugged until the shirt slipped off his shoulder. What she found forced her to cling to him as her knees grew weak.

As her fingers touched the pink ribbon tied around his arm she felt his breath on her neck and the soft growl in her ear. Digging her nails in she pulled herself up until her toes didn't touch the floor and he supported her weight as she knelt on his thighs. Dragging his shirt back up into place she placed soft kisses on the corners of his mouth and behind his ear. When she thought she was going to lose control she pushed her lips against his in a soft smooth kiss that made a moan escape from her throat.

Quick footsteps then caught their attention and Daphne found their positions quickly reversed, her back against the wall his body shielding her, his wand in his right hand, her wand in his left.

A Ravenclaw senior slipped into the library and he returned her wand tucking her safely under his arm – testimony to how much he'd grown. Guiding her they moved away down the corridor to slip into an alcove.

"Room of Requirement or Chamber of Secrets?" he muttered in her ear. "Up to the seventh floor I think. Chamber would probably stink."

"Follow me," she said with a shake of her head.

Leading him through doorways she eventually led him to the domed room that had shimmering light flowing through the glass ceiling. She locked the door and stepped out from under the cloak to realise it was in fact a real invisibility cloak as most of Potter's body was missing as he removed it from his shoulders.

"What is this place," Potter asked looking up at the ceiling with a soft smile.

"I don't know. My mother calls it the Balancing Chamber. She used to come here to think. This is where they also bring stressed students to time out. I've never shown it to anyone before," Daphne whispered.

"Do people come here regularly?" he asked, sitting down on the ground, and she joined him.

"Only Snape that I know of. His private laboratory is a little further down the hall. He comes here to rest during complicated brews, away from the smell."

Daphne lay down and rolled to look at the young man beside her. He lay back mirrored her position.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. "Like you."

Daphne smiled as his lips touched hers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he told her.

"How did Granger know?" Daphne asked.

Potter chuckled. "Who knows how Hermione knows half the things she knows. She and Ron returned to the compartment only a few minutes after you left. Ron didn't notice anything, but Hermione did. She got me to straighten my shirt and hair. How she deduced it was you, I don't know. I have to make a real effort not to look at you whenever I can see you."

"I think she caught me," Daphne replied with a rueful smile. "I watch you a dinner time over the top of my book. If she wasn't so caught up in Weasley I would say that you two were a couple. You carry her bag and do little things for her all the time. Rub her back."

Potter grinned and Daphne had to stop her cheeks from colouring in embarrassment. "Are you jealous of my relationship with Hermione?"

"I want a friendship like that but Zabini would never be so caring toward me in public," Daphne said reaching over hand brushing his hair back.

"I won't ever acknowledge you in public until I was assured of your safety. Voldemort will be dead before I ever touch you in front of another person," he said firmly, his mouth a hard line.

Daphne wiggled closer. "Those words alone make me feel loved."

Potter's face when surprisingly blank. "Is that what this is?" he asked.

"That's what I hope it will become," Daphne replied. "Because every time I see you I have a hard time not imagining being woken up in the middle of the night by the squalling baby in your arms."

"I want to finished school with a pulse," Potter replied a bitter expression creeping onto his face. "I don't think about babies."

"Do you think of me?" Daphne asked, her breath catching.

"Yes," he told her kissing her lips. "Yes. All the times when I shouldn't be. And some of the times I should be. I think about waking up beside you. I think about the two of us not getting out of bed with there is thunder and rain outside. I have dreamt about doing something like this since you left me alone in that compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I dream of dragging you into empty classrooms and pushing you up against walls and stealing your kisses."

Daphne rolled so that she was on top of Potter before kneeling over his torso with her hands firmly on the floor on either side of his head. She loved the way that his hands went immediately to wrap around her throat.

"Here's the deal, Potter," she said her hair falling in a curtain around them. "You can pull me into classrooms and push me against walls and have your wicked way with me on the condition that you do finish school with a pulse and that you start considering if you would like to spend the weekend together in bed, and if you would like to be woken up in the middle of the night by screaming babies, and if you would like grandchildren to spoil, especially if those babies and those grandchildren are mine as well."

He pulled gently on her neck and kissed her slowly, softly before letting her pull away.

"As long as you stay clear of Voldemort and company," he whispered.

Daphne nodded as her hands, and his, began undoing the buttons on her blouse. "Yes. To the best of my ability, yes."

Hours later, Daphne awoke naked and a little sore but blissfully happy that strong arms held her tightly and refused to let her go.

III

When McGonagall had screamed, a wounded cry, when Voldemort announced Harry's death, Daphne felt her insides crush. She didn't know how she stayed on her feet except for the fact she was holding onto Astoria who was beginning to understand so slowly her sister's mood for the last few years.

Weasley and Hermione had moved forward in defiance wanting to protect their friend even in death but Daphne only heard them and saw them in her peripheral vision. Her eyes were stuck on the limp body at Voldemort's feet.

Neville Longbottom was set aflame.

The charge began.

Harry moved. Her Harry moved and disappeared.

"Astoria, get to safety. Get out! Go! Now!" Daphne instructed shedding her cumbersome robes into her sister's arms. "He's alive," she said with a smile. "You need to stay alive too."

Two hands placed themselves on her shoulder one white as snow the other the colour of coffee.

"Harry! Where's Harry?" she heard the game keeper call and hope filled the room with humming energy.

"Malfoy," she said turning to her right. "Take any affection you have for my sister and use it now. Get her out of here! Get her to safety!"

The blond teen was thin and haggard but he only had eyes for Astoria in all the chaos that was going on around them.

"Go! Protect her!"

"I love you," Astoria whispered.

"And I you," Daphne replied as Draco pulled her away, up the stairs to a hidden exit no doubt

"Darling Daphne," Blaise said in his smooth voice. "Who is alive?"

"The man I live for," Daphne replied.

Blaise nodded and shed his own robes and looked to the monsters streaming up the grounds and the duels happening all over the grass.

"I love you, my darling sister," he told her. "This is the one time I will tell you. Later, I will question your sanity but in this moment, with so much to lose and so much to gain, I love you."

"Protect the innocent with me," she asked.

Blaise waved his wand at her head and at his and their hair wound into elaborate plaited designs.

"For glory," he declared.

Her wand out, Daphne ran forward.

She shielded the backs of others. She sent spells to help slow the enemy. She plunged through the crowds looking, searching for something she couldn't find.

Grabbing the arm of Narcissa Malfoy his shook the blonde woman.

"He's safe," Daphne told her. "He's alive. He's with Astoria. Help me protect them both."

The woman gently touched her face before she began throwing spells to her former comrades willy nilly. Her husband moved a few paces and then they stood, back to back, a wand in each hand protecting what was theirs.

Then Harry appeared. Here heart stopped beating for the longest time and as the green light rushed towards him she felt her arm fall. She knew that after this, the fighting would be over.

The light cleared. Harry was still standing and over the shrivelled corpse their eyes met and weakly he held out his arms.

Daphne didn't remember moving. She didn't remember crossing the floor.

She hit his chest and felt him step backwards with her momentum. Her legs were around his waist and soon she felt Hermione's arms around them both and the young woman began to talk. She let her legs drop, hang inches off the floor as Harry held her to him, tears streaming down both their faces.

"I haven't finished school," he told her softly as the crowd stood back in shock and Ron Weasely moved forward and his hand on Harry's back the other on Hermione's hip.

"You've got a pulse," Daphne whispered. "I think you'll be able to finish seventh year."

She felt one arm leave her waist but the other still held her up. Fingers brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her jaw.

"I think I need a few years of weekends where we don't get out of bed before we try for the squalling babies," Harry said softly.

Her tears renewed and she heard more than saw Hermione and Ron kiss beside them.

"I'm fine with that," she replied and their lips met.

A lone clapper began and Daphne and Harry both looked to see who it was as Blaise walked slowly forward.

"Harry, this is Blaise," she introduced.

Daphne smiled as he turned her, pulling her back against his chest before thrusting out his hand to the Slytherin teen.

"Sorry it took so long to reach the formalities," Harry said as the Great Hall watched on in amazement.

"It was for the right reasons," Blaise acknowledged with a smile. "Congratulations! A job well done," he added looking to Hermione and Ron.

She looked up to Harry confused for a moment until she saw Astoria and Draco standing in the doorway. With a sob her younger sister ran forward and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Don't you ever leave again!" Astoria managed through her tears pulling back to yell at Harry. "She has been the moodiest bitch this past year! It's driven us all mad! You couldn't even get her a note to let her know you were alive?"

"I couldn't do that and keep both her and you safe," Harry replied pulling Astoria back into the hug.

Daphne knew what had to happen next and thus tugged Astoria and Blaise away as Harry turned and hugged Ron and Hermione, pulling them both close. The avalanche of people then descended on the Golden Trio as the Wizarding World celebrated freedom from oppression.

"Is Harry Potter going to be my brother- in- law?" Malfoy asked as they joined the trio of blonds in one corner of the hall.

"What makes her happy makes me happy," Astoria snapped, one eyebrow rising. "That's all you have to be concerned with Mister, my happiness."

The elder Malfoys smiled and kissed as their son was dressed down by a sixteen year old girl albeit the one his magic had chose to be his partner in life.

"They'll get used to it," Daphne told her sister. "And they'll get along like a house on fire eventually. Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin and sometimes reminds me of you, Malfoy."

The blond man's face said it all. He didn't believe her.

"Astoria's happiness," Daphne reminded him with a smile. "I'm going to go somewhere a little more private, shower and change. So that when Harry collapses I will be ready to take care of him."

Daphne headed for the door but was stopped before them by tiny Professor Flitwick.

"When?" he asked.

"Fifth year," Daphne replied with a smile.

She giggled as that news seemed to make the little professor happier than ever before to the point that the man did a little jig on the spot.

III

After the Final Battle the faculty sat in the large staffroom.

"Filius has some news," Minerva announced. "It has been verified and at this time I am prepared to split the winnings of the bet between Filius and Sybil."

"Miss Greengrass and Mister Potter?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Since fifth year," Filius declared. "And no-one knew except them and Miss Granger until this morning."

The discussion between the teachers raged on as they all speculated as Sybil and Filius counted out their winnings and divided them sickle by sickle, galleon by galleon.

III

III


	6. Harry Potter and the Summer of Prozac

III

III

Harry Potter and the Summer of Prozac

III

III

The messy haired, green eyed Harry Potter had known for years about the illegal store of Prozac packets his aunt kept in the top of the laundry cupboard in number four Privet Drive. In the past he'd even 'borrowed' a couple to grind up and add to his uncle's eggs of a morning. But since the death of his godfather and arriving back to his personal prison for the summer, the fifteen year old decided to take matters into his own hands. As he lay in his bed that night he plotted and hoped that the secret stash remained.

III

Having been commanded to make breakfast the night before, Harry dragged a shirt over his head and made his way downstairs. Ducking out to the laundry room he reached up into the top of the cabinet to find not only a twelve packets of Prozac tablets from five different doctors and eight different chemists but two bottles of vodka and a half empty bottle of gin.

"It seems your life is almost as bad as mine, Aunt Petunia," Harry said taking two of the packets and the bottle of gin down.

Quickly deciding against using the gin at this early stage, Harry replaced it and one of the packets before punching three tablets from the slide in the other box and making his way into the kitchen. With fluidity that screamed of years of practice he began to move around the kitchen and just as the scrambled eggs were about to come out of the pan he added finely chopped parsley and the one and a half Prozac tablets he'd crushed earlier. Plating the eggs and bacon up Harry put the dishes down on the table as his obese uncle and cousin made their way into the room.

"Breakfast!" Vernon exclaimed dropping into the chair that protested against bearing his weight with a loud creak.

Dudley didn't say a word and just began shovelling food into his mouth.

Harry smirked and began preparing a second batch of everything for his horrid family.

Petunia sailed into the room a few moments later, her forced smile directed at her husband and son.

"How are my favourite boys this beautiful morning?" she asked biting into the food.

She received no reply, nonetheless Petunia continued to question them as Harry removed the plates that had held their first serves of food and replaced them with a new, hot, Prozac-laced meal.

"Dudley? I know your father will be working hard today and will remember to bite his tongue when that horrid Lynch tries to bait him. What will you do? Will you go out with your friends? Will you use that gym membership your father and I got you for winning your last fight? You need to keep your muscles strong over the summer remember."

"I might do that," Dudley muttered, surprising Harry who turned to look.

Apparently, he'd surprised Petunia also from the look on the horsey woman's face.

Right then, Harry decided the curry they were to have for dinner tonight would have a decidedly Prozac flavour.

III

During that first week Vernon and Dudley had both made occasional comments about the taste of their food but it was immediately blown off as Harry's cooking. By Harry's eighth morning in Privet Drive there was a marked difference within the household.

Vernon still arrived to breakfast first and at Dudley's request, on the advice of his rather attractive personal trainer whom he was seeing everyday for three hours; they had reduced breakfast to one plate of bacon and eggs and a bowl of apple slices. This suited Harry perfectly since his uncle always refused his bowl of apple when Harry presented it and thus Harry started the day with a filling meal and found himself much happier during the day –without having consumed any Prozac. If Petunia had noticed the dent in her supply of the tablets she hadn't said anything to Harry, but a few pointed looks between Harry and her breakfast plate left the teen wondering if she knew or suspected.

It was at dinner that night that things in the Dursley house were really turned on their ear. As Harry served the chocolate baskets of strawberries after their Prozac laced spaghetti Bolognese, Dudley spoke up.

"Mum, Dad, what happened to Harry and me when we were three?"

Harry froze and looked in shock at his aunt, who in turn looking in shock at her son who looked between her and his gobsmacked father.

"I only ask because Penny, my trainer, she does some strange zen balancing thing that I don't really understand no matter how many times she explains it and she told me that the reason I'm as heavy as I am is because something happened to my brother and I when I was three. I told her I had no brother and she was said it must have been a male cousin then and all I could think of was Harry, a red building block and feeling confused and sad."

Harry opened and closed his mouth in shock. Vernon went white and Petunia did an apt impression of a cod fish.

"Mum?" Dudley asked around a mouthful of strawberries.

"I..." Petunia tried.

"It must have been the first magic I did here," Harry said speaking up. "I remember a red block too. Then I was moved into my cupboard. I must have frightened your parents."

"You did," Petunia said relatively calmly, making Harry thank Merlin and every god who was listening for putting that sixth Prozac into the meat sauce.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't help it. I was not even three."

"Yes," Petunia said looking down in her lap.

"And in other news," Dudley said imitating the evening newsreader in an attempt to lighten the situation. "I've lost nine and a half kilos. Penny thinks that if I pick up my routine here at home or get a gym partner I might be able to reach one hundred kilos by the end of the summer!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the smile on his cousin's face.

"That's fantastic!" Harry exclaimed. "Ten kilos!"

"Nine and a half!" Dudley corrected, still smiling.

"Dudders! That wonderful!" Petunia shrieked happily rising out of her chair to hold her son's blond head to her stomach in an awkward hug. "But do you really want to be one hundred kilos?"

"Yes. I want to play rugby for England one day, in the forward pack, and their average weight is one hundred and fifteen kilos of pure muscle. I have to work hard. The under seventeens team gets scouted by team representatives so I have six months to shape up," Dudley said.

"Well, what do we have to do to help you?" Petunia asked looking at Vernon. "We'll do anything."

"Buy Harry a gym membership," Dudley said in a hard tone. "You took my only friend and almost brother away from me when I was three and made me fat. I want him to help me become thin. That is my only request. We'll do the shopping. We'll cook. You just get him a gym membership. I want him to meet Penny. I want you to realise you may have magical grandchildren."

Petunia took one look at the expression on her son's face and realised years ago she'd made a grave mistake.

"Whatever you want, pumpkin," she said, causing Vernon to splutter angrily.

"Consider it all Harry's pocket money that you owe him, Dad," Dudley said. "One of my friends at school, Joel, he was brought up by his aunt too. She had three other children, no husband and he still got pocket money and sent to Smeltings. What if you'd died and I'd gone to Harry's mother? Would she have treated me like we've treated Harry?"

Harry was shocked when his aunt coloured slightly and bent her head in shame.

"I didn't think so. Gym membership, tomorrow," Dudley said firmly. "And Harry needs some new shoes. And some new clothes. He can't exercise in those. It will only slow me down."

"Of course," Petunia agreed.

"Come on, Harry. We're going for a walk."

As Dudley and Harry walked silently down Privet Drive the dark haired teen decided that he may have to check that the pills he used tonight were actually Prozac.

III

As the weekend arrived, Harry found himself shocked. Vernon had come to breakfast and asked for half his usual amount of bacon and eggs because he'd lost weight too and almost fitted back into his second best grey suit. Petunia sat nursing what appeared to be a cup of tea laced with whiskey and was jotting down a list of things that she needed to do during the day. Dudley sat at his usual place making his own list and Harry was quietly packing two lunches.

"As I said last night," Vernon began. "I'll need to drop into work this morning. Johnson quit and I've got a lot of extra paperwork to do and quite frankly it's easier if I do rather than getting the office staff to because it all still ends up on my desk anyway."

"That's a sensible thing to do," Petunia said, starting another list and quickly adding close to a dozen items before sliding it to Dudley. "Dudders, those are the things I need from the shops today."

"Well, Harry and I were going to go to London with Dad," Dudley announced. "It's getting boring walking to the same places here. We thought we'd try and go sight seeing some days to change it up. Walk up steps to museums and the rest. Exercise is exercise and Harry's already packed our carrot sticks."

Petunia and Vernon swapped a look.

"It's fine by me, Pet, dear," the moustached man said. "It might be nice to have the boys with me on the drive to London. I'll work until they come to the office and we'll do the shopping together on the way home."

Petunia looked at all three and shrugged. "Very well."

Dudley smirked and shoved a list at Harry.

"Do me a favour and grab those things from upstairs. And the address for that hippy shop Penny wants us to visit is on my side table. Grab it too, would you?"

Within ten minutes the three men were in the car and on their way to London. As Vernon dropped them at a tube station near his office he smiled genuinely at the boys.

"Have fun!" he said slipping his credit card to Dudley. "If you see any good gym equipment buy something to make working out at home easier."

"Thanks, Dad!" Dudley said cheerfully.

"Bye," Harry called.

The two boys walked into the tube station and stopped before a map.

"Why did I have to bring my you know what?" Harry asked in a low tone.

"Because I'd like to see something from your life. It's completely logical that my children may have magic so think of it as me preparing myself. That and there must be something there to help me lose weight."

Harry shook his head but continued to smile.

"Alright. But what are you going to do for me?"

"I'm not making your life easier?" Dudley asked. "Haven't your talks with Penny helped you sleep better?"

Harry shook his head and started to buy the correct tickets from an automated machine.

"I'll buy you anything you want from the hippy shop since you understand what's being said when Penny talks about it. We'll tell Dad they're for me."

"Read some of what you buy and we have a deal," Harry countered, his finger hovering over the confirm button on the ticket machine.

"Deal," Dudley said pushing his finger against Harry's so two tickets were spat out. "Let's go!"

III

The following Saturday, Petunia chose to come with the two boys and Vernon to London also. She'd planned a day for herself and was going to a matinee show at one of the theatres before meeting up with Vernon to do some shopping. The man was still losing weight. Not to the extent of Dudley now that he was taking weight loss shakes of the magical kind, by still significantly.

And so by ten the two teens had slipped from Charing Cross Road through the leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Two thirds of the way down the street Harry smiled in the direction of a young Slytherin woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The look she returned made his cheeks colour slightly before he turned and followed Dudley under an archway single file to find themselves in Pentameter Alley, where they'd been sent by the woman at the apocothary the previous week to get his cousin's shakes.

The browsed for half an hour before doubling back and entering a pumpkin orange building.

"So, you came back," the witch said from where she was sitting on a Muggle exercise bike. "You believed my spiel about fitness and power levels did you boys?"

"Of course we did, Diana," Dudley said with a smile. "Especially when those shakes of yours helped me to lose close to a kilo and a half every day!"

"What about you, little one?" Diana asked, spinning head and causing her golden ponytail to swish. "Did you take those medicinal potions to fix your bone density and muscle strength?"

"I did," Harry replied with a grin. "And I grew, apparently."

"That was the fresh air you've been getting from exercising with your cousin here," Diana replied. "So what do you need today, boys?"

"We need some more shakes," Dudley announced. "And last time you mentioned a balm I could use to tighten my skin. I'd like that too."

"And for you?" Diana asked climbing off the bike and walking around the counter to gather the requests.

"Another set of the same," Harry replied. "I think I like being tall."

"There you are, boys," Diana said setting the bags on the counter top and accepting the coin from Harry. "Remember no potions, alcohol or pills of Magical or Muggle varieties while you're on this stuff. There could be dire consequences."

Harry smiled tightly as they left the store with cheerful goodbyes. He should probably start cutting back on the amounts of the drugs he was feeding his relatives anyway.

III

The next few days were spent by Harry and Dudley running up and down the stairs as they salvaged all the unbroken items the blond boy had received over the years to give to the local orphanage, on Dudley's suggestion. Other items, like old picture books went to the waiting rooms of doctor and dental surgeries and some to the nearby hospital.

"All the clutter has bad energy," Dudley told his father at dinner as he explained what they'd done. "I don't need most of those things anymore and I can help to improve other peoples' lives by giving it to those places that helps to balance my karma and make me a better person."

"That's very generous of you son," Vernon replied, his eyes slightly glazed over from not really listening to what Dudley was saying. "I'm proud of you and I'm sure your mother is too."

Harry sat and toyed with the remains of his meal in silence. He hadn't even used Prozac in the meals he'd made and still his uncle was being polite. Shaking his head the green-eyed teen muttered to himself; "It must be endorphins."

He almost missed it but he was sure he heard his aunt say "No. It is definitely the Prozac." Harry wouldn't have believed his ears if his aunt hadn't nudged Vernon's individual jug of salad dressing.

III

Another week passed and Harry found himself amazed at the bond he and his cousin were forging. What also amazed him were the sessions he had almost daily with Poppy. Using reiki, hypnosis, acupuncture and crystal healing Harry had been dealing with the horrors of his life, and Dudley was beginning to understand why his cousin couldn't sleep at night. That and sitting on his bed and falling through it onto the floor.

"I have an idea," Harry said with a smile to Dudley as the blond boy sat on the floor surrounded by the destroyed bed.

The next project the two boys started was a refurbishment of Harry's room. Together they used Dudley's good carpentry skills and the stash of drills and such in the tiny garden shed to build a thin cabinet that fit perfectly against one wall of Harry's bedroom. They also found the cross beams in the ceilings and drilled large hooks into them as well.

"What are you boys doing?" Petunia asked from the door way after watching the pair carry all the pieces in from the back garden.

"Well, I'm not going to be here forever and this space could be better used while I'm at school during the year," Harry said softly as his cousin drilled the holes and slid the bolts in to hold the entire frame together. "As you can see we've made a wall unit with cubby holes for a bookshelf or something and this folds out and down to make a desk. Dudley did a great job."

"You're idea, mate," Dudley replied smiling at his mother. "Harry has some great ideas."

"I can see," Petunia said her mouth twisting for form a happy expression. "What about your bed?"

"Right," Harry said picking up chains attached to canvas as Dudley put the drill down and laced his fingers together.

Using his cousin as a boost, Harry slung the chains onto the first hook before the duo moved and repeated the process.

"A hammock," Petunia said.

"It all comes apart so I can wash it every week," Harry said appealing to his aunt's cleanly nature. "And then when I'm at my school it can be taken down rolled up and stored in that long thin cubby in the shelving."

Petunia nodded for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion. "Genius. Considerate of us and acceptable for yourself."

"Mum, you should hear his other ideas," Dudley encouraged.

Petunia turned and left the doorway. "I'll have your vegetable sticks and dip ready in five minutes. Clean up and then come downstairs. It seems we must discuss some things."

Harry looked at Dudley in surprise. The blond just gave him the thumbs up in return.

III

Two days before his sixteenth birthday, Harry was left at home alone for the day. His aunt had taken Dudley to a specialist in London to have his thyroid checked and Vernon was working as usual. Bored, Harry sat down with some of his new books he'd purchased from _Flourish and Blotts_ during his trips to Diagon Alley with Dudley. Apparently, there was more to Hogwarts Castle than meets the eye if you referenced previous editions of _Hogwarts: a History_. Taking up another book, _Wizarding Protocol,_ Harry took up his parchment and began to write.

Nine letters later, the raven haired teen left his desk and eased himself into his hammock, allowing the gently sway to help him sleep.

His white snowy owl ruffled her feathers importantly as Harry slept. Using her beak she sorted through the letters before taking up three and flying out the window.

III

July 30, saw Harry Potter awaken to find Dudley Dursley trying to relieve five post owls of their burdens.

"Morning," Dudley greeted noticing his cousin was awake. "Mum and I couldn't wake you when we got home and you were glowing so we decided to leave you sleeping."

"I feel really good this morning," Harry replied quickly accepting his mail and distributing treats to the owls.

"What?" Dudley asked noticing Harry's confused expression.

"These are replies to letters I haven't sent," Harry said looking at his desk. "I don't understand."

A mellow hoot from the window sill announced the return of the snowy owl.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked. "Did you do this?"

The owl dropped her letter, the most important one Harry noted upon flipping it over and noting the name of the sender, before she flew up to roost in her cage.

"That is one cool pet," Dudley said as Harry gathered up his letters. "You better come downstairs. Mum and I are giving you your birthday party now considering you're likely to disappear at anytime."

The younger cousin followed the elder downstairs in confusion before he was directed to stand before the kitchen table.

"This is magic," Petunia said pushing items on the table around. "It's a physical magic that people like Dudley and myself can use. You using it could wield great power."

Dudley took up a five sided mirror and held it up to you. "Look at yourself Harry. You don't look like that scrawny little kid I was horrid to and you don't look as much like a Potter. You look like Grandad."

Harry took the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"I am a six foot tall, hundred kilo front row prop now. I'm going to get that representative jersey come winter. You helped me get there."

"I don't have to have whiskey in my tea anymore," Petunia said softly. "Or vodka or scotch. I also haven't taken any prescription medications for two whole weeks."

"What we're trying to say, Harry," Dudley said. "Is sorry. This is your birthday present. One of the first we have given you and it is to help you. There are books and crystals and some of your favourite incense sticks, white sage because schools have bad energies and I'm sure schools that are castles do too and you need to use that to make your areas cleaner. Then there's..."

"I can see, Dudders," Harry said softly, his hands running over the soft grey jumper he'd recently bought with his own money. "Thank you. Thank you both. I appreciate it."

"Well, that all well and good but if you boys don't hurry you'll miss your session with Poppy," Petunia said. "Harry, I'll pack this up and put it up in your room for you. Go!"

Harry looked at his aunt and for the first time saw a little of his mother in her eyes in the way she smiled at him.

III

The teen sat in the dark the letter finished in his hands, Hedwig sat on his knee, a patient audience.

"I'm going to stay here for now. Will write soon to arrange pick up a week before school goes back. Harry," the teen sighed. "What do you think, girl? Good enough?"

Hedwig hooted softly and took the parchment in her beak.

Harry smiled. "How about I tie it on," he suggested letting his fingers knot the string around her leg. "Do you think you can carry two? I have one for Daphne too."

Harry chuckled softly to his pet and tied the letters to her leg. "Have a safe flight. Be nice to a certain blue eyed Slytherin for me. I'll be here waiting when you get back. We have something to finish."

Harry carried his companion to the window and tossed her out, watching as she flew into the light of the moon. Turning away he sunk into his hammock and flicked the light off with a swish of his wand.

"Dumbledore has a lot of explaining to do," Harry said to the night. "A lot. Thank Merlin for Prozac. I know some truths now."

Swishing his wand again, Harry was joined by the silvery light of his stag patronus who stood guard as the teen drifted off to sleep.

III

III


	7. Harry & Daphne, in the Hufflepuff

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

Harry & Daphne, in the Hufflepuff Common Room, with Susan Bones

III

It started with The List.

Susan shook her head and looked at the couple who held each other where she'd found them on the shagpile rug before the fire in the Hufflepuff Common Room. How they'd gotten in she had no idea.

"Luna's List?" she asked.

It was Harry Potter who nodded his head in confirmation.

"I can't believe we finally got caught," the young woman in his nicely muscular arms muttered, making Susan blush from the memory.

"Don't worry Greengrass," she replied. "I won't tell anyone."

"You can tell who you want," Daphne shot back. "Harry promised me Number 88. And while we're off doing this for him we get caught!"

"We can still do it, Daph," Harry replied with a smile.

"It won't get marked off on the list," Daphne replied.

Seeing the fabled, and much discussed parchment sticking out of the pocket of pants neatly folded and set on a coffee table Susan retrieved it and looked upon it properly for the first time. Finding Number 88 she fleetingly understood the reasons for Daphne's disappointment.

"You better read the guidelines," Daphne said after a moment from right behind her, making her jump. Susan watched as the other girl threw clothes to Harry and began pulling her own back on. "They are on the reverse side of the parchment."

Susan ignored the Slytherin blonde in favour of letting her eyes cruise up and down the list of one hundred and seventy one points.

"You've done a few of these," she noted counting under her breath.

"Fifty-nine," Daphne informed her.

"Fifty-nine that are on the list," Harry replied and Susan felt the flood of blood to her cheeks.

"You've had the list how long?" she enquired.

"Forty days."

"And forty nights."

Susan felt a jealous tingle between her thighs and chose that moment to slump onto one of the settees. Daphne joined her and patted her knee.

"I know," the other girl said simply, and Susan knew that she understood.

"I don't think you understand how much," Susan muttered, pleased that Harry was staying by the fire in an attempt to give them privacy.

"Oh, I do," Daphne replied. "There was a week of enforced rest since we have been in possession of The List. After Number 121."

"One hundred and twenty-one?" Harry asked in alarm from the other side of the room. "Daphne, that was private!"

Susan focused on the list and found what she was looking for, she raised her eyebrows in shocked admiration. "I can guess why," she muttered.

"Totally worth it," Daphne told her with a wink. "And after studying the list we had to try a few that had already been crossed off."

"Su Li did most of the contortionist ones with Anthony Goldstein but there was a few there we wanted to try," Harry said. "Number 16 was really good."

"Number 13..." Susan said and Daphne made a noise in her throat. "How?"

"Ah," Harry said, still on the other side of the room. "We haven't worked that one out either."

"But..."

"We know," Harry agreed. "Luna, on her own. We know. Oh Merlin, we know..."

"It was one of the ones we tried. But I couldn't. Not on my own. But she must have done it otherwise the parchment would have rejected her signature."

"Why was anyone up there? How on earth did she get found?"

"We guess it was this one," Daphne said pointing to a name.

"I didn't know that!" Susan gasped.

Harry chuckled. "You?" he asked and Daphne nodded before the young man ended their brief conversation and looked back at her with his striking eyes. "Susan, we were as surprised as you."

"Oh Merlin!" Susan whispered letting the list rest in her lap and covering her face. "Wait," she said taking it up again. "What did they do? Oh my bearded Merlin!"

"Number 23," Harry said with a sexy grin.

"He likes Number 23, especially if I have stilettos on. My body doesn't like bending like that and he has to hold me up when my knees do give way... hey, whatever turns him on," Daphne said with a shrug.

Susan turned the page over and began to read Luna Lovegood's elaborately curled hand. The Ravenclaw began by stating this was her ideal way of promoting inter-house unity between the soldiers of two armies. Susan scoffed.

"She read the inter-house unity part," Harry said lying back down on the rug. Daphne shushed him. Susan read on.

"How is Luna on her own in a room nobody normally uses promoting inter-house unity?" Susan asked. "I mean really?"

Harry simply shrugged. "Maybe she polyjuiced herself. If it technically wasn't her hand..."

Susan thought about it a moment. "It shouldn't count. She knows her body better than anyone."

"Agreed," Daphne declared.

Susan continued to read the rules before turning to look at the list on the front side again. "The rules are quite clear and quite simple," she noted. "There are still a few left."

"One for every day left in the school year with two on Sundays," Harry offered.

"We had it all worked out," Daphne confided.

"Until I wanted an éclair at three in the morning," Susan noted.

"Well, yes. The point is that it can be finished," Daphne said. "And no one can beat us."

Susan looked over the list and began to remember numbers of things she wanted to try before she had to stop over Number 40.

"What on earth did you two do with the vampire bat?" she asked.

"Don't ask," they replied simultaneously with matching faraway expressions.

"Totally worth it," Daphne murmured.

"It's one of the ones we modified for our personal repertoire," Harry said with an even bigger grin.

Susan watched as Daphne crossed her legs and closed her eyes before sinking back into the lounge.

"That good?"

"A Muggleborn would call it an 'I'll have what she's having' moment," Harry replied. "Well, Hermione does anyway."

"Who did you get the list from? Ron and Hermione?"

"No!" Daphne said with a laugh. "I wish. We encountered Neville and Hannah going at it on Snape's old desk."

"Number 101," Harry said. "Neville made us get out until they were finished."

"Seventeen and a half minutes later. It took them another ten to get dressed," Daphne added.

"Neville?" Susan asked in surprise. "He's always such a gentleman."

"Apparently not always," Harry replied with a grin. "Who knew?"

"Hannah," Daphne replied quickly with a grin.

Susan smiled as Harry feebly threw a balled up thread from the carpet in her direction. He was handsome. There was no doubt. And Daphne floated her boat just a little also.

"The one with the gold cauldron, Number 60. That was our show piece," Harry offered.

Susan scanned her eyes back up the list.

"You were the poltergeist from the second year's Astronomy Class? The one that Sinestra couldn't hear?" Susan asked.

"Localised deafness charm on Sinestra herself," Daphne explained. "Invisible spell on the cauldron, us disillusioned, small area repelling charm so they didn't actually bump into us, but yes, it was us."

"It took a little to set us and keep it within the guidelines," Harry declared. "But it was totally worth it."

"It was a one off, Potter," Daphne declared. "I'm not doing that with a cauldron again. Far too slippery."

"Luna actually came up and congratulated me on our creativity," Harry said with a smile. "I told her she was welcome to experience it... hmmm..."

Susan shifted as Daphne's body next to her grew tense and her expression predatorily dangerous. And very sexy.

"Hmmm?" she asked her partner slipping off the seat and crawling across the floor to meet him only to be me half way.

"You know the idea I had with combining Number 93 and Number 171..." Harry alluded.

Susan heard the noise Daphne made, somewhere between a moan and growl and was forced to cross her legs as she studied Luna's List.

"I think I could do that with Bones," Daphne whispered looking back at her, making Susan feel like a deer caught in a spotlight.

The couple sitting on the floor waited while Susan studied the parchment.

"You know, if we take this up to the Charms Classroom and involve a little water we could probably combine those two with a Number 56 without breaking any of the guidelines," Susan said without looking up, instead busying herself by flipping the parchment of to reacquaint herself with the guidelines. However she was having a little trouble focusing on the words.

Harry's low chuckle met her ears and made her quiver just a little, before Daphne's silky smooth hand brushed over her knee and up under her thin cotton nightdress.

"With a little prelude of Number 155," she heard herself whisper.

"Take the one fifty-five combine it with Number 6 and you have a deal," Daphne said throatily into her ear.

"Done!" Susan agreed, reaching for Daphne's unbuttoned shirt.

"Uh, uh, Mr Potter," she heard Daphne say as the sensation of more masculine hands slipped up her arms. "Take a seat. Your services won't be required for this first part."

"We could add a Number 119," Susan heard him suggest.

"How?" she asked in confusion.

"Like this," the young man replied and Susan trembled as the sensations ripped through her.

"That could work," Daphne agreed.

Susan giggled. "What's the worst that could happen?" she asked. "That the parchment won't accept our signatures? So what? We'll just have to try again."

"Let's hope I have the stamina to do this at least twice before sunrise."

Susan met Daphne's gaze as the other witch smirked and wiggled her hips, together they pushed the dark haired man to the floor. Belated Susan snatched up her wand and cast a repelling charm on every door leading to the common room.

She did want to get caught just yet.

_Thank Merlin_ she thought. _Thank Merlin for Loony Lovegood's Lists._

III

III


	8. Greengrass Analysis

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Analysis

III

In the old interpretation of wizarding family names Greengrass meant green grass. Daphne felt that having green grass was all well and good except for the fact, like every other woman and witch to bear her surname, and not a few males, other people thought that her grass was greener than everyone else's grass. Daphne supposed that in the Middle Ages when breeding was important and men killed husbands to claim wives as their own and thus proved their masculinity it was perfectly fine to have greener grass. As a modern witch it was nowhere near as clean cut or definable.

The problem with being a Greengrass was everything the name entailed. Naturally, she was a great number of men's fantasy. Pouty lips, ash blonde hair, big blue eyes, high cheek bones, a long neck, a generous ratio of breast to buttock, hips seemingly specially designed for child bearing and to top of the package legs that went on for a significant amount of time. She was skilled in magic across the disciplines, multi-lingual, clever, witty and had a strong sense of propriety. It wasn't like she deliberately meant to be vain – her most obvious vice – but a deep, animalistic part of Daphne wanted the strongest, fittest male specimen to claim her after a brutish display of endurance and power. The mere thought of two strapping lads physically fighting over her, getting all hot and sweaty, made her body tingle and breasts perk up in anticipation.

Her problem was, however, finding the perfect candidates for this fight to the death. There weren't many purebloods in her generation to begin with and while boys did outnumber girls their suitability was, more often than not, questionable. Removing the dead, insane and plain stupid from her lists she was left with few options.

Marcus Flint, was a Slytherin above her in school. Admittedly, he had questionable loyalty (possibly being a supporter of Voldemort does not count favourably in terms of security since that could come back to bite you in about fifteen years) but the hints left by his name were encouraging. Flint, Daphne discovered, was a hard stone often used in making weaponry and starting fires. As rumour had it the Flint men could become so fired up about things they turned to stone and Daphne wasn't sure if that was a negative attribute or not. Still, Marcus was quidditch mad and had the body to match, not to mention considerably magical power that could make him interesting in a fight – but only if he lost, Daphne decided. She couldn't possibly marry a man with teeth like that.

Robert Bell was in Ravenclaw and another sound option. Rumour had it that he could 'ring a bell' without laying a finger or a spell on a witch. Just lulling women with the gentle peels of his voice but Daphne couldn't honestly bear to kid herself. Bell knew he had what had been described by many a Muggleborn Witch in rest room conversations as 'the Sean Connery of voices' but that was his only talent. He didn't play sport, thus didn't carry the desired physique and he kept barely average grades. Not the most promising credentials for cold winter nights.

Moving on to another Ravenclaw Daphne once again weighed her options. Leon Shacklebolt apparently careful where he shackled his bolt. For five generations Shaklebolt men have shackled themselves to their future spouses and only their future spouses. Leon seemed to be the most picky of the current generation quite wisely considering his older cousin ended up married at nineteen to a Gryffindor airhead. Having an inexperienced lover would mean he could be trained to respond to her needs and her needs only. But Daphne was not ready to settle with a younger man, even if the age difference was only nineteen months. Women matured more quickly than men.

Urquhart and Selwyn both had castles but castles were notoriously hard to keep warm. Stephen Cornfoot, a flourishing produce business which he and his father had started from the ground up. With a shake of her head Daphne dismissed the last three as unworthy of the prize and, to her dismay, she began evaluating Gryffindors.

Oliver Wood heralded from old, old money that was slowly drying up. For centuries before Ministry of Magic over regulation prevented people charming their own broomsticks and making their own wands the Wood Wood Plantation had been the go to location for good straight wood, especially for, dare she think it, hard wood. Daphne couldn't help but smile to herself. The forestry industry was improving again for the Wood family as more and more magical areas were encroached upon by Muggle populations. Also, Gryffindor quidditch team mates had also attested that Oliver also had a substantial amount of personal wood. Katie Bell loved to gossip in girls bathrooms and so in return for information she was always willing to advise of growth figures.

Neville Longbottom would also be an interesting choice as somehow the boy had grown into a rather handsome competent man in the past seven years. While unlikely to win a fight to the death Daphne felt that Neville had more than a few positive attributes, starting with his long lean body, apparently lifting dragon dung fertiliser had the same effects as quidditch on the masculine physique. His family also was so renowned it had crept into Muggle mythology. Longbottom men were in the past avid smokers which is why the family established their own greenhouses but since turning their hand to herbology and horticulture in general their produce began covering even longer distances to reach the customer. But, according to her source, her father's aunt who'd liaised with a Longbottom for a few years between husbands she declared that the Longbottom gents took a long time before they bottomed out of anything. Key words the older woman used were endurance, stamina, endowed and the supposed side effect, loyalty as once Longbottoms committed they were in it for the long haul.

The Weasley boys however hit the double whammy, Daphne decided as she let her attentions drift to the six strapping and magically powerful sons. Not only did they inherit red hair from both sides of the family they carried the Weasley genes and the Prewett genes which when combined apparently created something entirely incredible, third son Percy excluded from her observations of course. No, the other boys, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and even her year mate Ron had been given a gift with their genetics, especially the younger three boys who received an extra hit once their uncles perished and it was left to them to carry on the Prewett legacy. Ron seemed to have got the short end of the abilities as Prewett men were meant to be the best at the pre- wetness activities. Ron just seemed to make ridiculous comments that cause witches to cry. His four brothers on the other hand, ladies man Charlie especially, had towering reputations over their abilities. Apparently what they could make the female body do while they themselves remained fully clothed, and on many occasions the lady in question did also, astounded her. Especially as they were spoken of with reverence in the Slytherin Girls Dormitories passed down from one witch to the next. Most Slytherin women wanted a Prewett, definitely, the problem then began that Prewetts were also Weasleys. The massive side effect being that those Weasleys weaselled their way into unsuspecting hearts and ended up breaking them when they weaselled themselves out of the bed or broom closet. Narcissa Malfoy was not the first witch to send her child to Hogwarts with an unfair image of Weasleys in their mind. Many knew that the older witch hoped that her son would never find out about what she got up to with Arthur Weasley's sister.

Daphne sighed. That left Harry James Potter.

Potter, as his name indicated would be easy to train into a suitable husband. Potter men were notoriously malleable, able to be moulded to act in certain ways without need of an imperious curse. Granted, this training took time but with the Golden Boy's magical and political power, above average intelligence, gift for keeping himself out of danger and previous track record of endurance during battle they could make quite the team. His great-grandfather had reinvented himself a number of times as had his grandfather who'd married a Black, never the easiest witches to live with. Daphne figured given the opportunity his father would have stepped up and recreated himself repeatedly within the community. The Potter she knew wasn't like the other quidditch players. He didn't have the broad shoulders but he did have some exceptional muscle definition and forearms with tendons that stood out and made her want to touch them. He also received points for having striking eyes, her second favourite piece of anatomy. However the most underappreciated effect of Potter men was the transformation they gave their partner. Potter wives were often acknowledged as uncut diamonds before their marriages but undergoing cutting and polishing until they were simply magnificent.

Daphne found herself to be, in fact, quite pleased that her best option was a Gryffindor. If she got lucky, maybe, just maybe, Potter would fall for the reliable 'my grass is greener than hers' ability, but Daphne doubted it. He would find his treasure and make it his own and ignore her own family traits. Still, Daphne felt they were a perfect fit. He was taller and broader than her although most were since she was a tiny five foot one with legs abnormally long for her body. She also felt that they would compliment each other. He'd keep his reputation throughout his life for being able to fend of other men and she'd become something other than someone's trophy wife.

Frowning at the thought she looked up to the young man beside her reading a thick book in the privacy of the Room of Requirement. The location for their trysts.

"What that expression for?" he asked looking down at her, and thoughtfully closing and banishing his book.

"I was thinking too much about a future which is very uncertain," Daphne replied moving on the extra wide settee so that her ear and hand rested on his chest.

As she listened to his heart beat, Daphne shook her head and smiled. Really it had nothing to do with surnames, she decided. It had everything to do with them simply knowing each other. And they did. Only someone who truly knew her, not Daphne Greengrass, but the woman underneath would know her like he did, and like she knew him.

And for a short moment she forgot that she was sixteen and still at Hogwarts as she lay there with the young man who had her heart in his hands. But then he tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes before meeting her halfway as their lips met in a soft loving kiss.

And not for the first time she wished Voldemort would just drop dead.

III

III


	9. Into the Flames

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Part One

III

Into the Flames

III

Harry James sat in the office leafing his way through the piles of paperwork. From the television hanging on the wall a journalist read the five o'clock edition of the BBC news while the radio in the corner hummed out a Queen track as it was eighties hour on Classic Drive Time Radio. His station mates sat to his left on either side of the wall. Nicholas 'Yoda' Masterson sat in the same office, the steady ding of his mobile phone informing Harry that his colleague was rapidly nearing his high score on one of the games. Station Commander Pete Coombs continued to talk into the phone in his own private office, his words muffled by the wall.

Checking the files, Harry smiled to himself. The chaos of the desk was really an illusion; there really wasn't that much paperwork to complete. Their fire station was a new one, and a tiny one to the point that if there was ever a serious fire in their vicinity neighbours would have to help control the burn with garden hoses until another truck from the nearest station could arrive. Harry was just pleased to have been wholly accepted into the tight knit community of Blamey as a member of this special crew.

"Do you think that's Blys on the phone telling us that we are finally getting a paramedic?" Nick asked pulling on one of his infamous large ears.

Harry recognised the gesture as one of nervousness. Both men knew that a paramedic in town would help save lives more than a fire station would. The area was isolated, surrounded on three sides by a lake, the main road out of town flooded in heavy rain and the nearest medical facility was almost a half hour drive away. Harry also knew that Nick's wife, Louise was heavily pregnant with their fifth child and that her last pregnancy had not gone to plan.

"Let's hope so," Harry replied. "Me and Wills from the shop next door are sick of playing doctor every time there is an emergency."

Nick laughed. "Fancy being a copper and being unable to stand the sight of blood, let alone two of the three cops in this town having a tendency to faint when their kids scrape a knee."

"I think it has something more to do with the fact, like myself, Wills lives on sight and they know he'll answer the phone in the middle of the night," Harry replied. "If there was an emergency in this town Trevor and Nigel would be useless. It would be up to Wills, Pete, you and me to save us all!"

"From fire, flood, public menaces and massive blood loss," Nick replied, his mood lifted to a happier plane by their joking.

"I can understand where you're coming from," Harry said pushing himself out of his chair and moving over to the filing cabinet to put away the papers in his hand.

"Gentlemen!" Pete announced, flinging open the door from his office, a toothy grin on his lined face. "We are getting our medic!"

"Really?" Harry and Nick asked together.

Pete nodded and pulled Nick to his feet. "You can stop fretting about what could happen to your darling Lou and stop making your hair fall out, Yoda! Your ears stick out enough in their pointy way. And Harry! Harry you don't have to play doctor while some tosser in London tells you how and what to do!"

"Most excellent!" Harry said with a grin. "When does he arrive?"

"She," Pete said. "She will arrive tomorrow with Blys and has chosen to live onsite also. We'll have to make the other room hospitable and buy some flowers or something. Her name is Daphne."

"Louise will be ecstatic!" Nick said, on his feet and smiling. "This is great!"

"I knew a Daphne once," Harry said, retreating briefly into old memories.

"Yeah?" Pete asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Harry replied with a wide smile. "They didn't call her the 'ice queen' for no reason."

"We'll we'd better get organised," Nick declared, pocketing his phone and rubbing his hands together.

"No!" Harry declared. "You two go home to your lovely wives I will get ready for our lovely paramedic."

"Twenty says you can't have everything ready by morning," Nick said, already grabbing for his bag.

"Says the man who bet I couldn't spend the entire last week of winter wearing nothing but my station shorts and t-shirt," Harry returned. "You lost money then, what makes you think you won't lose money now?"

"It can't be done!" Pete agreed. "You would barely get that paperwork filed tonight."

"And you wouldn't be able to fit in your work out," Nick added with a faux pout.

"Bet you I can get it done," Harry returned. "And get it done before you get to work in the morning."

"Done," Nick replied grabbing Harry's outstretched hand and shaking it.

Peter shook his head.

"It'll be like magic!" Harry declared with a grin.

The two older men roared with laughter as they left the building for the evening and Harry waited. As the security door buzzed shut followed by the starting of engines and clanging of the station security gate opening and closing, he waited. When he heard the gate shudder to a stop and he was assured he was alone, Harry bent and from inside his standard issue fireman boots he pulled a familiar combination of holly and phoenix feather.

Smiling as he waved his trusted wand, Harry watched the paperwork file itself into opening and closing drawers, dust float its way into the bin and the radio and television falter for a brief moment.

"As I said, like magic," Harry told the empty room.

III

"It isn't the biggest town, to be sure, Daphne," Patrick Blys, County Fire Commissioner, admitted. "But it's the most central point of the area this truck has to service."

Daphne looked up at the distant roof of the garage before looking back at her boss.

"Why is the ceiling half finished?" she asked in a smooth voice. "This is the newest firehouse in the area. We were given financial assistance by the government. Shouldn't it be finished?"

The blonde watched as Blys shook his head. "Vandals torched the last of the building supplies a few weeks before the job was due to be completed. As an ironic joke. The three boys were all disciplined and all three have been sent to country boarding schools in disgrace. That's Blamey for you."

"What about community fundraising to get the job completed?" Daphne asked.

"Where do you think the water boys are now?" the commissioner asked, a large smile on his round face.

"Out fighting fires?" Daphne suggested.

Blys laughed deeply, his portly belly shaking with mirth. "Don't you mean rescuing kittens belonging to old ladies out of trees?" he asked. "There have been twelve small fires here in the last five years, Daphne. This firehouse is a legal necessity that spends most of their time triaging injuries for transportation. Now, the boys are out in their community. As a fundraiser, on hot days, they go to the ovals around the area and sound the sirens. The kids flock to them and hand over all their change and in return the boys spray the crowd down with the hoses for a half an hour."

Daphne raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"The kids love it. The boys love doing it. It's good for everyone."

"I'd like to see," Daphne said. "Could you take me?"

"We could walk," the commissioner said. "They stayed close today because they knew of your imminent arrival. The oval is just around the corner."

"Let me change my shoes," Daphne said, already unzipping her overnight bag which she knew contained easily accessible flats, far more suitable for walking than the heels she was currently wearing.

As she swapped her footwear, the commissioner pushed her suitcases into the tiny office and allowed her to add her overnight and hand bags before locking the door.

"Your copy of the key to your office," he said handing over her shiny item. "Harry James has the only other copy because he is the other onsite fireman. He answers any calls at night if Wills the onsite policeman cannot be reached."

"Wills is favoured?" Daphne asked.

"William Wills was born here," Blys responded. "The community has come to love Harry but they think he's a bit of a nut. The first month he was here he spent a week wandering around in his summer uniform on some sort of dare come initiation scenario. He's a good sport and loves days like today."

Daphne nodded that she was ready and the pair walked outside into the blistering June heat. Daphne blew out her breath in surprise, before reaching up to tie her hair up onto the top of her head and away from her neck.

"My, my, my!" she said, sliding her sunglasses back up her nose as they slid down. "Is this normal?"

"Absolutely not!" Blys replied. "Hottest summer on record."

"Already?" Daphne asked in surprise. "It's a good thing the station has such good cooling. I'd never survive otherwise."

"The station has no cooling," Blys answered, dabbing at the sweat running down his face and neck. "It was just cleverly designed."

They rounded a corner and Daphne saw throngs of people dancing under the spray created by the fire truck parked in the middle of the oval. Some mothers, fathers and grandparents stood in the shade of some trees holding babies and toddlers. Others could be found out under the spray with nearly every school aged child and a dozen or so younger ones.

Every single person was laughing and smiling.

"Patty!" a booming voice called.

Daphne turned as one of the men she thought was a parent walked over to them, barefoot in the wet grass, toddler on his hip, smile on his face, and his shirt proudly displaying the fire service emblem over his heart.

"You must be Miss Daphne," he said thrusting his hand forward as he arrived in front of the pair.

"This is Nick Masterson aka Yoda, and his son Francis," Blys said by way of introduction.

"My big boy Francis," Nick replied with a pointed look to the toddler and back to the two adults.

"Pleasure," Daphne replied, plastering a smile on her face despite feeling dwarfed by the man before her and shaking his hand before turning to the boy. "And you are a big boy, Francis! Why you must almost be three!"

The boy nodded and gave a cheeky smile.

"You pretty, Miss Dee," he told her. "You call me Frankie."

"Right-o," Nick declared placing the boy on his feet. "You go pick up someone your own age, kiddo."

The trio laughed as they watched the boy head over to the two men by the hose.

"Sorry, Miss Daphne. My eldest, Walter has a bit of a crush. He's twelve almost thirteen and spends all his spare time, all of it, practicing pick up lines in the mirror. Frankie is going through the parroting stage and copies his older brother," Nick explained with a wry grin.

"Well, I've never had that pick up line used at me before," Daphne admitted. "And that's the first time a toddler has tried to pick me up so, I assume this is a day of many firsts."

"Nick here is the second in command. He was the first transfer from the hills station to the lake one when construction was approved," Blys explained.

"Wanted to be closer to home. I hated the commute," Nick explained. "So did the wife and kids."

"How many do you have?" Daphne asked politely.

"Almost five," Nick replied. "Your arrival is reassuring to my wife who is quote unquote 'currently England's biggest whale'."

Daphne smiled with the two men as they chuckled before Nick looked up as a sharp whistle sounded. One of the men manning the fire hose was watching them and gestured for him to come.

"I'd better go relieve Captain Pete so he can meet you," Nick declared jogging off. "See you back at the station, Miss Daphne. See you around Patty."

Daphne watched as they two fire crewmen jogged toward each other, both excellent examples of the male species at different ages. Shaking her head to rid it of her wayward thoughts she pulled herself together to greet Peter Coombs, fire captain, the only person at the station she'd received any information on. Thankfully it was all good.

"Great to meet you, Miss Daphne," Peter said shaking her hand vigorously. "Call me Pete. Everyone here does. I must say it is good to finally have you on board. Nick is relieved to have someone with real medical training here and Harry is definitely sick of playing nurse."

"I've got it covered," Daphne replied. "Although Harry may have to play assistant from time to time. One girl can only do so much."

"I will make sure he's happy to help," Pete replied. "Patty, good to see you. Thanks for dropping Miss Daphne off. We'll see you soon."

"I know an exit cue when I see one," Blys declared grinning. "She's new and she's good at her job and this is a pilot program. Let's make this work and play nice."

"Well, at least she isn't wearing white," Pete said, lifting Daphne and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold despite the fact he was old enough to be her father.

"Bye, Daphne," Blys said waving as Daphne was carried towards the hoses.

"Blys!" she shrieked, trying to kick her legs to no avail. They were caught in Pete's iron grip. "Peter Coombs! Put me down!"

"You need a proper welcome to the station, I'm sorry, Miss Daphne."

Moments later, Daphne was showered in water, an unwelcomed relief from the heat.

After being placed back on her feet and being left standing in the middle of the oval, Daphne made a small smile to a pair of little girls before walking over to the three men by the hose.

Daphne smiled sweetly removing her saturated jacket and hanging it on the fire trucks' side mirror. "You forget Captain Coombs, I am also an assistant administrator. I can find all sorts of paperwork for you to fill in."

Pete's face dropped in mock horror. The other two firemen laughed.

"And you must be Harry," Daphne said, spinning to look at the only fire fighter not wearing his shirt. A gaggle of teenaged girls and young women stood close by obviously eyeing his physique. When she took her own eyes off his body she saw his face and sparkling green eyes. Her jaw dropped.

"Hello, Greengrass," he said his eyes boring into her own as they met.

Daphne felt her jaw slacken before she shook her head to clear it as she recognised the man before her.

"How's your sister?"

"Married," Daphne replied finding her tongue. "To your arch-enemy."

Harry chuckled and Daphne vaguely noted the two men watching them moving their heads as the conversation bounced back and forth. Not unlike spectators at a tennis match, a sport she had come to enjoy.

"I wouldn't say Malfoy was my arch enemy. Boyhood rival perhaps but not arch-enemy," Harry returned. "I have to say, the past few years have been good to you."

Daphne let her eyes drift again for a second over the physique in front of her. "You too apparently. Although you can't still be playing..."

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "One injury too many."

"Harry! You mean to tell us you two know each other?" Nick asked at the natural pause in conversation.

"We went to school together," Harry replied, turning back to the hose and moving the spray slightly as the wind changed as the children began to chant his name.

Daphne shook her head in surprise and confusion.

"The Daphne you used to know?" Pete asked.

Harry laughed and nodded, picking up Francis and balancing him on one hip as together they held the hose. "She doesn't seem to be much of an ice-queen anymore."

"You bought into that?" Daphne asked. "You thought I was an ice-queen?"

"You were cold," Harry replied as the other two fire fighters went back to observing. "But that was then, this is now. We'll work it all out later since it seems we'll be living under the same roof again. Or did I just make up the other room for nothing?"

"Again?" Pete asked Daphne as Harry relinquished the hose to Nick and his son.

"We went to an exclusive boarding school," Daphne replied, wishing for the first time since Voldemort was killed that she was carrying her wand. "For gifted teens."

"Our Harry is gifted?" Nick asked chortling. "What was he called at school? Did he have a nickname?"

Daphne shook her head in a negative way and smiled as she watched as the man played with the children a few meters away – not a care in the world, far removed from the troubled boy she once knew.

"And you know how he got some of his scars?" Pete asked. "He won't tell us."

"You'll never get it out of me if he hasn't told you."Daphne shook her head gently turning away. "Now, you boys better give me my turn at that hose. I think I'll need the practice so we can get a ceiling over my head quickly."

III

Harry waved at the truck as it pulled away from the oval filled with the four Masterson boys, Nick and Pete. The siren buzzed and children lingering in the puddles cheered as their parents chatted on.

"Ready to head back?" Harry asked, the canvas bank bag filled with donations in his hand, his shirt on his back.

"Sure," Daphne replied.

"Feels like a good haul," Harry said as a conversation starter, pulling a handful of change from his own pocket and adding it to the back.

"How much more do we need?" Daphne asked. "To fix the ceiling?"

"Too much," Harry replied. "I would pay for it but it would be too obvious if the money suddenly became available. I put twenty pounds of my pay aside each week so that if I do figure out a way to give them the money I have it there ready."

"I should do the same," Daphne agreed. "It's not like we both don't have money sitting in a bank should we need it."

"I left, Daphne," Harry replied softly. "I don't want to go back. I don't want the money."

The blonde woman nodded, her blue eyes searching for his own but he avoided them.

"I left not long after you. Astoria was fine, safe, happy even with Draco. I couldn't stay either."

Harry nodded.

"I go by Harry James around here. I got my lightning bolt scar in the accident that killed my parents. I went to a gifted and talented school in Scotland for my sporting abilities. When people ask 'what did I play?' I generally reply, 'what didn't I play'. A boy here in town is a second year, Conner Heath he's a Raven. He hasn't figured me out yet. I hope to keep it that way."

"I finished school, trained as a paramedic and have finished my nursing degree as well. My face is currently in a couple of text books with Astoria since we were the last people to speak with you, before you vanished."

"No wonder you left," Harry said with a shake of his head. "The press would have hounded you. Bloody idiots."

"Astoria is the new History teacher, she doesn't use those books. Draco teaches potions, he got his mastery last year. Neville Longbottom covers classes for Sprout from time to time," Daphne began but Harry stiffened involuntarily.

He saw her notice and close her mouth.

"I only see them when I go to them," she assured. "That's usually once a year. So we have eleven months before I have to worry about anything."

"Thank you," Harry replied, unlocking the side gate to the fire station by typing his pin into the keypad.

The next door was thrown open by Nick.

"So, you've known each other since you were eleven," he declared and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like a crup with a bone," he muttered for Daphne who smiled.

"Almost fifteen years," Daphne agreed as she was shown into the kitchen where the Masterson children where happily tucking into sandwiches.

"Walter, John, Archibald and Francis," Nick said pointing at heads which all popped up to look at her as their names her said. "Miss Daphne."

"Boys," Daphne greeted stealing a sandwich.

"So tell us about, Harry at school," Pete said, his boots on the table, a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Did Hazza have lots of friends? Was he cool or a dork?" one of the boys asked.

Daphne smiled as Harry retrieved a jug of juice from the fridge and poured her one too.

"Well, Hazza," she said emphasising his nickname, "was best friends with the dux of our year and one of the other sports boys not to mention everyone else. Lots our peers worshipped the ground he walked on."

"A lot didn't," Harry noted.

"They were just jealous of your talent," Daphne replied easily. "He was a pretty good student and he did beat me in one of our classes."

"You're smart?" a different boy asked. "Because Mum thinks you're quite stupid for spending a week in winter wearing nothing but your summer uniform."

Harry simply laughed as Nick shushed his son.

"Let's just let that sleeping dragon lie," Harry said, making Daphne smile widely.

"Dog, you mean," Pete replied. "Let the sleeping dog lie."

"It's an old joke," Daphne replied. "Dragon makes sense to us. Although," she said turning to the four boys after throwing a wink to Harry, "you shouldn't tickle a sleeping dragon either."

III

Daphne had been in Blamey a week when Harry's mood started to dive considerably. She'd overheard Pete and Nick talking planning an intervention.

"Yoda, Pete," she said stepping out from behind the kitchen door. "Don't. I'll deal with this. I think I may know what's going on."

"You do?" Pete asked in surprise. "Because that boy is watertight. We've known him almost thirty months and still barely know a thing about him."

"We know he hates the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Absolutely hates it," Nick said. "And that he got it in an accident."

"That killed his parents. When he was a little more than a year old," Daphne replied her head down. "Harry has had it tough. Really tough. I heard rumours. I have suspicions. Harry is both the luckiest and the unluckiest person I know."

"He's turned into a moody bastard," Pete declared.

"I probably remind him of a time he'd rather forget," Daphne replied. "This is completely my fault."

"What happened at that school of yours?" Pete asked turning and moving towards Daphne.

Daphne shrugged. "Harry saw some horrid stuff," she replied. "Let's leave it at that. Where is he?"

"Up in his room," Nick replied. "Said he was going to lie down. That he had a headache."

Daphne saw the alarm on the two men's faces at her own facial expression before she could hide her concerns.

"I'll go speak to him," she said pointing behind herself, to the stairs.

She felt their eyes follow her as she climbed and her mind scrambled to find words to use to try and sooth Harry's obviously troubled mind. She reached the door and touched the wooden frame feeling the telltale tremor of magic. Grabbing the handle she tried to open the door but found it locked.

"Harry!" she called pulling on the door and shoving her shoulder against it even though she was almost positive it had been sealed with magic. "Harry!"

The two firemen she left downstairs were now climbing them called by the urgency in her voice.

"Harry!" she called, pushing all the magic she could muster into her hand in an attempt to open the door.

The door swung inward and Daphne looked to the bed to see Harry writhing in the throes of a nightmare.

"Harry! Wake up," she called moving to touch him.

At her touch he sprung awake and acted on instinct his hand going to her throat as the other hand slapped the bedside table and grabbed up a pen. Using his weight Harry pushed her backwards across the room and into the wall.

As she struggled to breathe under the pressure Harry was placing on her throat and chest she saw Nick and Pete enter the room and try and pull him off while calling his name.

"Harry!" she choked out using her hands to hold his face so she could see his eyes. "Harry!"

The two strong men were still pulling and calling his name but Daphne had seen Harry fight before and knew his magic would be making him phenomenally strong.

"Potter!" she managed.

Harry's green eyes focused on hers and horror dawned on him as he snapped out of his dream.

"Greengrass!" he said instantly stopping his attack and grabbing her by the upper arms as she slid to the floor against the wall. "Daphne! Oh! Dee Dee! I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"I know," Daphne replied cupping his face with her hand. "I know you didn't mean it. I should have found another way to wake you."

Nick and Pete took a step back and hovered in the background as Harry shook.

"Let me see," Harry eventually managed. "Did I hurt you badly?"

Daphne let him study her neck which she was sure had red lines from where his fingers gripped.

"When did the nightmares come back?"

Nick and Pete looked alarmed and Harry dropped his head, his hands still gently touching the back of her head checking for swelling from impacting against the wall.

"Harry, you are a bear with a sore head. You haven't had much sleep have you? When did the nightmares come back? My first night?" Daphne asked, relying heavily upon the gossip mill information from their school days.

"Yeah," came Harry's reply eventually.

"How bad?" she asked.

Harry laughed in an offhand manner and Daphne cringed.

"That bad?"

Harry sighed and got to his feet offering Daphne his hands.

"You don't look affected at all," he said.

Daphne shook her head. "I feel like you look though," she replied. "Plus, this ice queen takes sleeping pills. It stops most of the scary stuff."

Harry tried to smile but it failed quickly.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm alive," Daphne replied. "That's a great outcome."

"And now that's settled," Pete said his hand on his hips. "Why did you call him Potter?"

Daphne quickly thought back over the situation and looked up at Harry who's wide eyes no doubt matched her own.

"Harry," she breathed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Survival instinct," Harry replied. "Not your fault."

"Explain!" Pete snapped.

Daphne's eyes drifted across the floor to where she could see a wand concealed in Harry's boot. She met his eyes and looked back pointedly.

"Or we could explain," he said. "I am kind of sick of running and hiding every time someone gets close. I'm sick..."

Daphne nodded and reached out to touch his arm. "You're sick of being lonely."

Harry shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That sounds so weak," he muttered.

"Nope. It sounds human. Something you were never allowed to be," Daphne replied. "What about the statute?"

"It's fine because Archie is a wizard, therefore Nick was going to find out eventually and Pete's cool because I am going to guess he's Gregory Coombs' grandson."

"As in Gregory Coombs, Minister of Magic who was cursed by the Romanian Gypsy to have non-magical children, grand-children and great-grandchildren," Daphne asked.

"Think of the portrait on the fourth floor," Harry said. "You don't see a resemblance?"

"I do. This is awfully convenient," Daphne noted after a pause to observe the station captain. "How did you get placed here where it wouldn't be a great problem if you were found out?"

"Magic," Harry replied with a grin. "You?"

"Luck."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Nick asked. "Magic? What are you two smoking at night?"

"Nothing," Harry replied picking up his shoe and pulling out his wand.

Daphne smiled and did the same, pointing hers to her throat. "Watch," she instructed before muttering a spell. She loved the expressions on the faces of the two men as they watched the marks on her neck fade into nothing. "Magic."

"Codswallop!" Nick declared.

"Can you turn a tea cup into a mouse?" Peter asked, a comprehending expression forming on his face. "And can you make apples waltz across the table."

Daphne watched as Harry smiled at his boss. "Your grandfather showed you."

"I was a little boy when he died. He had his family very late in life. But I do remember a singing pineapple and my parents telling me I had an over active imagination while Grandpa winked at Grandma, and she made sparkles from nowhere," Pete said. "I wasn't imagining things?"

"No," Daphne confirmed. "My money is on that all your grandchildren will have magic and go to Hogwarts."

"Where Conner goes?" Nick said turning to Harry. "You avoid Conner and his family like the plague."

"Ask him what the name Harry Potter means," Harry replied. "Then you may understand."

III

It took time and a trip by Daphne into Diagon Alley for reading material for Pete and Nick to fully understand the man they worked with and the impact of this knowledge on them. Harry found himself relieved when they finally did because it meant that he didn't have to watch his words around them anymore and they understood some of his moods.

Nick, after learning what it all meant, had insisted his children be checked and Harry was pleased to note that seven year old Archibald was indeed a wizard. Daphne spoke with Louise and predicted that unborn baby she was carrying was also magical but they would have to wait and see. Thus Louise too was brought into the loop.

Life evened out. Routines were made. Friendships were strengthened by greater understanding. Harry, for the first time in his adult life felt comfortable and happy in his environment. By October, things were even looking up.

III

Halloween arrived and as it fell on a Friday, Daphne and Harry convinced Louise and Nick to bring their four boys and new daughter and for Pete to bring his wife Margie to a special feast they had prepared. Thus at five thirty the three firemen and the paramedic all changed into their costumes.

The table was spread with the savoury favourites from the Hogwarts feasts of their youth and in a treat for themselves pumpkin juice and butterbeer had been purchased. At half six Harry found himself partaking in the most enjoyable party he had in many years

By half eight, the younger members of Nick and Louise's brood were ready for bed and so the party ended leaving Daphne and Harry sitting in the middle of the station at a table heavily burdened by lollies and savoury tarts.

"Dee Dee, I think we may have cooked enough for the entire Weasley Family," Harry said looking over the table as he swigged from a bottle of butterbeer.

"Agreed," Daphne declared. "Maybe not the extended family..."

"No..." Harry concurred. "But we cooked too much none the less."

Daphne giggled and sat forward on her chair to take another bottle of drink for herself.

"I never said thank you, to you, for coming to get Astoria and myself that night," she said. "I should have said it long ago, but I didn't because I was a coward..."

"And then I attacked you."

Daphne shrugged. "I should have said 'thank you' none-the-less," she replied softly. "You didn't have to come into the hell hole to save two selfish Slytherin girls. Not after everything else you'd seen and been through."

"I have a saving people thing," Harry replied. "I couldn't say no."

"Well, I thank you too," a new voice said causing both Harry and Daphne to whip around and begin to move. "Otherwise I wouldn't have had the good life I have now."

It happened quickly but Harry soon found himself, physically shielding Daphne from Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

"We aren't here to hurt you or anything," the latter said holding her wand out by the point instead of the grip. "Dee Dee," Astoria said before bursting into tears.

Harry felt the soft hand squeeze his shoulder before Daphne walked around him only to be smothered by her sister's hug. The two sisters spoke a conversation, unintelligible to anyone but each other as Draco stood by the door. His wand holstered and his hands clasped in front of him.

"You've got some good charms on the doors and gate," he noted. "It took us by surprise. Daphne's last house just had Muggle locks, but you're here, it makes sense now."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"Your instincts and reflexes are still sharp too, I see," the blond man continued.

"Shut up," his wife instructed pulling away from her sister and crossing the floor to throw her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry looked to Daphne who smiled and mimed hugging someone before Harry thought to pat the woman on the back.

"Thank you," she whispered holding his face in her hands as she pulled away. "Thank you from saving us from that monster and giving Draco a chance to help us. Thank you."

"I won't deny, Greyback was a monster," Harry replied letting Astoria go. "But I killed so many people. I can't help but think I am monster too sometimes."

"No," Draco replied. "You did it for the right reasons."

"Astoria, why are you here? How did you find me?"

"One of our students Conner Heath came to me. He had a library book that has the photo from just after we were rescued of the three of us. The one taken just before I spotted Draco," Astoria began.

"I know the one," Daphne said with a slight shake of her head.

"I must look good. I was covered in blood," Harry remarked frowning.

"Yes," Astoria confirmed. "Well, Mr Heath is a Ravenclaw and he said that it had been bothering him since the summer when he'd met you. He told me the photo matched but that he also recognised the man from the photo. He knew him as Harry James."

"Unoriginal cover name," Draco pointed out.

"It still got us in trouble," Daphne returned. "So Conner worked it out. Why are you here?"

Draco looked to his wife and nodded encouragingly.

"We want you to stop this silliness and come home," Astoria said.

Harry felt the numbness slide down his spine and into his limbs before he mentally berated himself for his stupidity.

"I'll step out," he mumbled, heading for his room despite the protests of the sisters.

Locked in his room, he breathed in and out, and placed his forehead against the cool glass of his window.

"Stupid, Harry," he told himself, pulling out his wand to triple lock the door and sound proof the walls. Draco Malfoy still looked like the clone of his father and that did not bode well for a good night's sleep.

III

By Monday morning Daphne was worried sick. Harry had not left his bedroom all weekend and even an emergency note to Draco that brought her sister and her husband back to the firehouse couldn't unlock Harry's bedroom door.

"Morning!" Nick declared walking in, his thumbs hooked into the red suspenders holding up his pants a smile on his face, until he saw Daphne in her dishevelled state. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's locked in his room with magic and I can't get him out," she explained.

"We'll bang on his door," Nick replied heading for the stairs.

"Silencing charm," Daphne replied. "He won't hear."

"Biscuits!" Nick cursed. "Should I ask why he's up there?"

"Harry's up where?" Pete asked marching in and straight over to the coffee machine. "Margie loved the party."

"Harry's locked in his room," Nick announced.

"Why?" Pete asked.

Daphne sighed. "My sister and brother-in-law popped in to see me since Conner Heath worked out who I was and who Harry may be."

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Your sister is married to his arch-nemesis, no?" Pete asked a frown on his face.

Daphne nodded.

"Boyhood rival," Harry declared from the doorway.

Daphne leapt to her feet and crossed the floor quickly lifting her hand and bringing it hard across Harry's face. Turning she looked to Pete.

"I'm taking the day off."

Pete nodded and Daphne fled upstairs to her room, locking her door as best she could and pulling on her smart suit and heels. Grabbing items she flung them into her purse before getting her wand from her work boots. Closing her eyes to visualise she apparated.

Hogwarts looked cleaner than she remembered. As she raced across the lawn Daphne decided she preferred being angry as she knew she was less likely to cry if she was angry. Pushing open the doors she made her way into the castle and into the Great Hall where the final minutes of breakfast were looming. Spotting Astoria she paused halfway up the middle aisle.

Both Draco and Astoria came to her quickly, Astoria engulfing her in a hug before Draco steered them both from the hall and up to Astoria's classroom.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked looking at her as she cradled her hand and Astoria applied soothing charms to her red eyes.

"I may have hit Harry. And my hand may or may not hurt. I'm not sure. I can't really feel it," Daphne replied.

Draco gently took her hand while Astoria brushed her hair from her face.

"Dee Dee," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Daphne shook her head as she tried to find the words.

"Please don't tell me you fell for Potter?" Draco asked, only to be scolded by his wife for his insensitivity.

"I think I have," Daphne replied. "These past few months have been the best I have lived in years. Maybe it was because magic was back in my life. I don't know."

"No," Astoria told her with a smile. "You fell for him."

Tears filled Daphne's eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because your expression when he put himself between you and us Friday night told us," Draco replied. "You reassured him there was no danger silently, with a touch, before you put yourself between us and him," Draco sighed. "You almost completely blocked my view of him by pulling Astoria into that hug. You were protecting him from me whether you knew it or not."

"And the first place you looked when I asked you to come home was to look at him," Astoria added gently. "You looked at him and your face fell as he ran away. I watched your heart fracture and knew you wouldn't come with me while he was in your life."

The tears began to fall over Daphne's cheeks.

"I don't think I want to love him," Daphne whispered between sobs.

"No sane person would," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Astoria now his was finished looking at Daphne's hand. "But sometimes we just don't get a choice. We love people because they mean something to us. Even if we shouldn't."

Daphne looked at the blond man and heard his silent referral to his parents.

"I can't," she said, looking at the couple before her.

"You don't have to decide today, either," Astoria replied.

III

Friday arrived along with their new paramedic and her fireman husband and Harry knew magic was involved to get things to happen that fast. Daphne was gone.

He'd tried to be sociable at dinner, but the couple-y environment felt like a stab to the gut. He missed her.

He'd spent the morning in London, and had stopped in to see Patrick Blys and explain. The round faced man had smiled sadly but agreed. Now Harry was in his room at the fire house taking everything of value that he'd need which was, sadly, some clothes and his wand.

He wrote a quick letter to Pete and Nick, and left it on his desk. Looking around he nodded his head and straightened his shoulders with resolve. Then, he apparated away.

III

III


	10. Out of the Flames

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Part Two

III

Out of the Flames

III

One month ago, Daphne received the note. It had come from Pete on Archie's owl on a freezing November day two weeks after the very best and worst Halloween of her life.

Harry was gone.

She'd planned on going back. Even after a single week away from him she was starting to ache. She missed his goofy smile and the Dumbledore-esque twinkle he got in his eyes sometimes. She really missed his cooking.

Most of all she missed the little touches. Their fingers brushing as they passed the bowl. His hand on her back as he passed her through doorways. His leg, from hip to ankle against hers as they sat together on the couch.

"Daphne, dear?"

Daphne started and looked back into the kind blue eyes of the Hogwarts Healer in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mada... Poppy," she muttered. "I zoned out there. What did you ask me?"

The witch smiled kindly. "I asked, my dear," she said pouring more tea into Daphne's cup, "I asked why you left the wizarding world and chose to do Muggle healing?"

Daphne looked over to the conjured love seat where Draco and Astoria sat. Her sister's eyes were focused unblinkingly on her cup, her back ramrod straight. The blond man had his hand on her thigh and was making slight squeezing motions, his face a calm mask but his eyes the opposite to Astoria's. Draco's were filled with fear for his wife, for Daphne, for them all.

"Astoria and I were taken at the end of the war after our parents were killed and kept with other mostly female prisoners at the mercy of Fenir Greyback," Daphne said in a whisper but her words were as clear as a bell. "We had no magic. They took our wands. One of the other women was a rather attractive muggle. She was training to be a nurse and she knew a little self-defence. Sarah kept her head down, she treated our injuries as best she could without magic. Knowing her value we protected her. When they came for another young girl, she was sixteen, Sarah reacted violently and paid for it with her life. Without her those brought back to the cell with bad injuries started dying because we didn't know how to treat them. I knew the spells but I didn't know how to do any form of healing without them."

Daphne looked down at her clasped hands as the old woman held them in her own and Astoria was held to Draco's chest.

"I am as powerful with magic as I am powerless without it. The world is not a nice place. Those people who died because Sarah broke a man's arm with her bare hands did not deserve their fate. I learnt Muggle healing styles for them."

"Your spell repertoire is far more advanced than most who have applied for my guidance. Do I detect self study?" the medi-witch asked.

Daphne nodded. "The spells we have all correspond to some form of my Muggle training. Our ways of healing are much quicker and more effective but essentially they follow the same procedures. I always made notes of the Magical equivalent of each step during my studies. I never planned to come back here," she said looking around. "But I'm here. And the extra study has paid off."

The woman nodded her head and sipped her tea.

"You've had no formal training in the eyes of the Magical world so you'll have to sit all the exams just like everyone else," Poppy Pomfrey said gently. "But your return would be considered special circumstances. I'll find the books and paperwork and we'll test you out of each training stage over the next few weeks, one stage a week. You'll have to log hours as Saint Mungos too. When we know where you're up to we shall really commence your training but I feel this will be my second to last Christmas at Hogwarts."

"You think she can do it in eighteen months?" Astoria asked hopefully. "Then she'll be a Healer and the Hogwarts medi-witch."

The woman laughed. "No. No my dear. Your sister will be done in the next six months," Poppy declared. "I will stay on part-time for next year to help ease her into the job of looking after all you little scallywags and to easy myself into retirement!"

Daphne smiled happily at the witch, tears running down her face. "Thank you."

"Congratulations," Poppy declared standing up and pulling Daphne into a warm hug.

The blonde momentarily thought of Harry Potter again and what his reaction would be if she had the possibility of going home and telling him.

Having let go of the Hogwarts Healer, Astoria took her place and Daphne was glad for the comfort as she cried for the gaping hole she's created in her own soul.

III

From his shack of an apartment in Switzerland Harry worked.

He'd snuck into Hogwarts the same day he left the station and had gone into the History of Magic room, found Astoria Malfoy's syllabus and copied it. He'd also gone to the DADA rooms and taken copies of Professor Jorgan's class plans. Then he'd left again.

And left England for the first time in his life.

Getting to Switzerland had been easy with a couple of well placed spells.

Sitting on his mountain top he'd assessed his life. He weighed the pros and cons of his ideas. Then he'd buckled down since he'd made the decision for himself the moment he stepped back into Hogwarts. If having Daphne Greengrass as more than just his friend or colleague meant going back to the magical world, then Harry decided, that was his path.

III

Everyone she'd come into contact with at Saint Mungo's had been as impressed as Poppy Pomfrey that after six years away Daphne had still been able to do the quality healing magic that she did.

"She was made to be a medi-witch," the positively ancient Zelda Freeman, Head of Training and Qualifications told other provisional medi-witches and wizards. "She has a natural connection with her wand, her magic and her patients. She takes the most effective route, NOT the route of least resistance like some of you! She doesn't rely too heavily on spells or on potions. She has balance. That's something you all need to learn!"

And thus, after a number of speeches like that Daphne became one of the most popular interns at St Mungos Hospital.

Because of her Muggle Healing skills, and the fact she never let her magical studies lapse, Daphne became the most rapidly qualified healer in the history of British Healing. Her record time and efficiency meant that for the final weeks of term Daphne was approached by head hunters from all factions of the healing industry. Ultimately, she chose to remain at Hogwarts as Medi-Witch to the students, staff and people of Hogsmeade and as a Special Consultant to St Mungos Hospital.

Still, Daphne found she was unhappy more often than not, often spending her weekends in her pyjamas and slippers ensconced in her private suite on Hogwarts second floor overlooking the lake. Some days were fine, she acknowledged to herself on the very last day of school for the year. She didn't feel the pain as acutely. Others were nowhere near fine. Some, like that day were downright horrible.

Setting the kettle to boil Daphne watched some students frolic about on the lawn with a red ball while others slipped off to discreet corners of the grounds for last minute snogging.

As the water hissed and whistled she felt her mind wander back to Harry and the most recent letter she'd received from Pete and Nick. It had contained only two words and she felt terrible as they would too no doubt.

_Still Nothing._

She remembered thinking at the time that Pete's usual firm script looked more shaky than normal and now she'd had time to reflect she made up her mind.

Moving the kettle off the stove, Daphne moved into her wardrobe and pulled out some worn jeans and her soft Blamey Fire Station shirt. Shoving items into a tote she grabbed her black leather jacket and pulled her hair up out of her face. Leaving her rooms she moved through the corridors and down to Draco and Astoria's rooms.

Knocking she waited a moment before a slightly dishevelled Draco answered her call.

"I'm going. I'll be back late," she said before turning on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her.

"Blamey," she replied ignoring the look Astoria sent her as her sister appeared in the doorway beside her husband. "See you both tonight."

Heading to the hospital wing she let Poppy know she was heading out before catching a lift in one of the thestral drawn carriages down to the gate. Stepping out she crossed the wards and apparated into Harry's room at the fire house.

Nothing had changed, she noted looking around. It looked exactly as it had when he'd lived in it to the point a glass of water still sat beside the neatly made bed. Opening the door she walked straight into the chest of Nick Masterson.

"Yoda," she said a smile breaking over her face as she hugged the man and was hugged in return. "I didn't realise how much I missed you and Pete, so I came to visit."

The man's face broke into a huge grin and he hugged her again.

"We missed you too," he replied steering her down the stair while hollering for Peter.

"Daph!" Pete said happily as he emerged from his office to determine the reason for Nick's yelling. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"I thought you might like it," Daphne declared looking to the man emerging from the office behind her friend. "Patrick!"

"Hello, Daphne," the fire commissioner declared. "Good to see you, my dear."

"And you. You've lost weight," Daphne noted.

"I don't know how it crept on," Blys replied with a cheerful grin. "But somehow we've ended up with another baby and he only goes to sleep if we're pushing the stroller. I've been taking a few midnight walks around the block and it's paid off. He sleeps and Jenny and I then get to sleep too."

"Congratulations," Daphne said softly. "I didn't realise. I should have stayed in touch better."

"Never mind," Blys declared. "How go the studies?"

"I was able to get many credits and now I am practically a doctor," Daphne replied with a smile knowing that her two friends would understand the meaning behind her words.

"That's great!" Peter declared coming over to hug her. "Fantastic!"

"And have you heard from Harry recently?" Blys asked. "The boys here said they've heard nothing. I thought that he'd tell all of you that he was resigning his commission at the end of November."

"He resigned?" Daphne asked dumbfounded. "I don't understand. He loved this job. He loved this town. He loved you guys."

"He loved you more," Peter replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I bet you didn't even realise," Nick replied. "I bet you didn't even notice his smile when you came into the room. I bet you didn't hear the affection in his tone when he called you Dee Dee."

"And he only ever called you Dee Dee when he thought that the pair of you were alone," Pete added. "I also saw the way you touched him, held his face, his arm..."

"The way you moulded into his side as you read the paper together standing at the counter. We knew a long time ago. We thought that you didn't want to break department policy of dating someone on the same team," Nick said softly. "We didn't realise about your history until you told us."

"And we did some extra reading with the help of Conner Heath," Peter declared.

Daphne hung her head.

"We didn't think you would ever come back," Nick said dropping his voice even lower. "We thought it would be too much for you to handle."

"Too painful?" Daphne asked chocking on a laugh. "Nope. Too painful was telling the newspapers I hadn't seen him since the night he saved my life. Too painful was having Astoria and Draco watch me like I was just going to fall down and cry at any minute of the day. Too painful was..."

"Was?" Blys prodded.

"Coming back here to see him and find him gone and learning it was my fault. If I hadn't over reacted..."

Daphne felt both pairs of arms wrap around her and slowly, she allowed herself to break down and cry as she hadn't since the day she'd discovered him gone.

III

Two weeks later Daphne stood in her little kitchen in the house she'd bought in Blamey boiling the kettle while still in her pyjamas even though it was almost midday. Outside she could hear Connor Heath practicing gardening spells she'd taught him on the condition that he helped her keep her back garden neat over the summer. It also allowed the studious boy to do a little magic.

Poppy Pomfrey had also been to visit as between them the two women had decided to share the little house. The magical world being what it was Poppy was a cousin of her grandfather and thus had now been dubbed Aunt Poppy with the story around Blamey being the violet eyed woman had become the maternal figure to Daphne and Astoria after the deaths of their parents, which was in no way untrue. Daphne enjoyed Poppy's company and had become quite close to the lady after her return to the magical world.

Waving to Connor as he passed by the window she made her tea and opened the back door. Two owls waited in a nearby tree and both promptly entered the house landing on the backs of her dining chairs. The first was Draco's eagle owl with a letter covered in Astoria's neat handwriting, however it was the second which captured her imagination.

After relieving the eagle owl from its burden and pointing it in the direction of water and treats Daphne looked at the long range portkey owl easily identifiable by the porkey tied to its leg. Gently she removed the letter and after the owl spread its wings it disappeared with the soft sound that accompanied portkey activation.

Looking down at the letter on Muggle stationary in her hands, Daphne suddenly found herself sitting on the floor.

It was covered in Harry's scrawl and held her exact address and had not been magically addressed. She knew because she'd activated the spell on herself soon after returning to Hogwarts, which meant that Harry knew exactly where she was.

Opening the envelope Daphne shook but found herself disappointed to only find only the page with the outline of a mirror on it.

"You opened it!" Harry's voice said as a sketch of his face appeared in the frame. "I didn't know if you would. I'm so glad you did."

"Harry?" Daphne whispered.

"Hey, Dee Dee," the picture representation of Harry said looking down, probably to his feet as Harry did when he was embarrassed. "Congratulations on the job. Healer, just as you always wanted. Well done."

"How do you know?" Daphne asked holding the page up before her.

"I read the newspapers. I know where to listen. I know what questions to ask," Harry replied.

"Where are you? When are you coming home?" Daphne whispered, closing her eyes in fear of his response. "Why did you resign from the fire station?"

"I'm in Europe," Harry replied. "And I'm coming home soon. I just needed to know if you could forgive me?"

"For what?" Daphne asked in surprise. "You did nothing wrong."

"You slapped me because I spent the weekend in my room and I didn't see you again. You vanished. I made you go which was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Daphne laughed uncomfortably. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing. I spoke with Draco and I think I understand why you did what you did. You never told me that Lucius asked you to kill him so he could help free Draco from the Dark Lord."

"It was my memory to bear," Harry replied. "Did Draco tell you I refused and Lucius forced me to fight and do it anyway?"

Daphne nodded knowing Harry could see her.

"Draco thanked me. Just seeing him there in the doorway that Halloween was enough to bring everything about his father all rushing back. The first person I killed."

"You did what you had to do," Daphne assured him touching the page, tracing the lines of Harry's face. "Will you forgive me for being so confused and reacting very, very badly?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Harry answered. "We didn't mean to fall in love and it was only natural to try and resist acknowledging the truth."

Daphne looked at the page. "We did, didn't we?"

"My only regret..." Harry said softly making Daphne's breath catch. "My only regret is not fighting harder for you earlier. Please understand that then I didn't want to go back, that I couldn't go back."

"I understand. I do, Harry," Daphne replied. "Can you come back now? I don't know..."

"I'm coming back, Dee Dee. I'm on my way now. I had to land to talk to you but I'm coming back to you."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh and wrap her arms around herself as tears ran down her face.

"Please don't cry," Harry told her through the parchment. "That makes me feel terrible."

"Don't," Daphne whispered. "It's nice to feel a positive emotion for the first time in an age."

III

Two days later, Daphne was sitting outside the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley with Astoria and Draco as Astoria babbled and the other two licked their frozen treats when she noticed him. He was standing in a shadow on the opposite side of the street hidden under a blue hooded robe.

"Daphne?" Draco asked noticing her distraction and more importantly the ice cream cone dropping from her hand.

Ignoring both of them she stood from her chair, not taking her eyes off him and began pushing through the people walking up and down the street.

"Daphne!" Astoria yelped, panicked by the sight of a dark hooded robe in the shadows. "Daphne, stop!"

But Daphne didn't stop, instead fighting harder through the crowd as he pushed off the wall and took his first steps toward her. She stopped in the middle of the street not noticing the witnesses watching after Astoria's cries.

"You jerk!" Daphne shrieked as he got closer, smacking his chest with her open hands when he got in range. "How could you do that to me? Do you know how worried I was?"

Upon hearing Harry's chuckle and feeling his arms around her, crushing her to his chest, Daphne relaxed dropping her head onto his shoulder, only to feel his lips on the back of her neck.

"I did it because thought it would make you happy. And I guess you were about as worried as I was when it became evident that you weren't happy."

"Jerk!" Daphne said with a smile looking up again and wriggling to free her arms.

Knocking back the hood she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up until their forehead and noses touched.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he returned with a grin.

Daphne laughed. "I doubt that!"

"Didn't I come back here for you, no one else," Harry said his green eyes serious.

"I know. And that's why I love you more. You did everything for me."

As his eyes twinkled Daphne felt the hole in her slowly fill with something warm.

"Whatever, Dee Dee," he muttered before his lips were against hers.

Daphne savoured the feel of him and kissed back with fervour.

"I missed you," he told her their faces just inches apart.

"I'm going to tear the pair of you to shreds for scaring me like that," Astoria declared appearing at their side, making Daphne look up into those green eyes. "How could you be so undeniably..."

But they didn't here anymore as Daphne apparated them away.

III

Harry woke up the next day to a post owl and Daphne curled into his side fully clothed. Reaching and opening the bedside draw he felt around for some coins and dropped them in the pouch in return from the paper. Opening it he had to admit he wasn't surprised he and Daphne were on the front page.

Some of the photographs were old, and the one of him covered in blood was there too but there was a new one he didn't remember being taken of Daphne in his arms while Astoria berated them and Draco watching on, looking somewhat amused. Reading the tiny print, Harry discovered that their words had been noted down by someone almost word for word and that speculation was rife. At least the journalist who wrote the article noted that it was thanks to Daphne he'd returned at all.

"What does it say?" Daphne asked sleepily before brushing her lips over his jaw.

"It's surprisingly accurate," Harry noted making Daphne laugh.

"There's an entirely new Daily Prophet team. There is no more false and slanderous information in that rag anymore," she told him. "Do they hate me?"

"No. They seem to think we've been a couple for years and that it was the reason I found you and Astoria initially. Someone is quoted saying that it makes sense that Draco and I co-operated if we were both dating the beautiful Greengrass sisters before the Final Battle," Harry surmised.

"So they don't hate me?" Daphne said softly.

"Teen Witch Weekly will," Harry replied, reaching up to play with her soft blonde hair. "I fell asleep didn't I?"

Daphne giggled and smiled rolling to rest mostly over his chest. "You did. All I did was go and cook some toasted sandwiches for your growling tummy and I returned to find you dead to the world. It was like nothing had ever changed. You still fall asleep whenever I'm around."

"I feel safe with you around. If someone else was here I couldn't have done it," Harry noted. "I didn't sleep well when I was flying back. Too many other people around."

"I couldn't tell," Daphne replied sarcastically. "You falling asleep on our lounge wasn't a hint at all."

"Our lounge," Harry said softly.

"Ours," Daphne said pressing her lips to his. "Everything is ours now, Potter."

"I'll remember that."

Harry smiled as Daphne lay her head down on his shoulder exposing her slender neck to him.

"I'm going to have to go back now, aren't I?" Harry said running a hand up and down her arm. "I'm going to have to go and see everyone."

"Yes," Daphne replied softly. "But if you want, I'll be there, right beside you."

"I'll need you there for some of them," Harry said. "As courage. And for others you'll have to be far, far away."

"Ron Weasley for example."

Harry laughed and agreed. He loved the way she knew what he was thinking.

"I have all their addresses in a book, ready for you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I was about ready to find you and drag you back," Daphne said speaking directly to the nape of his neck, her face hidden from him. "I had it ready because I was going to write to them and get each of them to write you a letter to try and get you back."

"You were going to use Hermione against me, weren't you?" Harry said.

"I was," Daphne said lifting her head but her expression not very contrite.

"Do you want to write the letters?" he suggested.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because there's a Muggle saying out of the frying pan and into the fire," Harry said. "And I think all my school friends would be classified as the fire."

"There is that," Daphne agreed. "Granger is going to hurt you, probably."

"I deserve it," Harry declared. "But I can take it as long as you promise to tend to every single injury she gives me."

"I will," she replied laying her head back down and Harry, for the first time in his life didn't want to get out of bed and didn't have to.

III

As they sat in the Muggle restaurant, Harry, with Daphne's hand clamped in his own, looked across the table to Hermione, Ron, Neville, George and Ginny. None of them had said anything about Daphne's presence nor his absence. To Harry it seemed that they only talked about the future; quidditch games they were going to go and watch together, dinner parties they could have, job prospects for them all, Ron and Hermione's wedding since they refused to get married without their best friend even though they were expecting their second child, Neville and Ginny's relationship with a Muggle brother and sister they'd met during their escapades into Muggle London after long days at the Ministry of Magic in their respective departments; George's inventing and business prospects.

"I left," Harry said looking at each of them. "Don't you hate me?"

The five all looked to Hermione who sighed but sat up straighter to talk, rather, dress him down.

"Harry James Potter. We don't hate you. We couldn't ever hate you. You're our pseudo brother and good friend. You've frustrated us and frightened us and worried us but all we feel now is joy and relief. Lots of relief. You're home safe. And we'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to be able to see that you're happy," she said reaching across the table to take his free hand. "We love you. Now we just have to catch up on a few important events that you missed."

"I left. Ran away, fled, escaped leaving all of you to deal with my mess," Harry said disbelievingly.

"Bollocks," the three Weasley siblings said together before all pointing to one another to allocate the first speaker.

"You did what you had to do," Neville said shaking his head at his friends. "We were happy to deal with the mess. You were the one who had a death sentence hanging over his head and had to kill or be killed. I cut the head off a snake and struggled to deal with the impact it had on me. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to finally be able to live. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself."

"Me neither," George added. "The nightmares I had were enough."

"What did you do for seven years?" Hermione asked quickly, obviously guessing that he would have had horrific nightmares and wanting to change the course of conversation.

Harry couldn't help but smile which made his friends smile. "I was a Muggle fire fighter."

"A whattie?" Ron asked.

"A fire fighter is a man or woman who is specially trained to put out fires in Muggle areas with water and special foams, to rescue people from buildings and car accidents. That's highly demanding, highly dangerous career path, Harry," Hermione said turning from her friends to him as the recipients of her words changed.

"I've had to ween myself off the adrenaline," Harry muttered drinking from his glass and making Hermione and Daphne both snort laughter.

"And if you could tell us the real reason, please, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Learning to be a fire fighter is physical. You have to be able to left heavy beams, we drag hoses around we carry people out of danger. Then it's also mentally draining. You have to work out how the roof of a burnt out building is going to fall in, and you have to diagnose and sometimes treat other human beings and you have to be able to do it in a split second," Harry said.

"You did it because it stopped the nightmares," Ron said softly. "It was the same at auror training. But after a long day I slept without the nightmares and when they did come Hermione and I could deal with the rest."

Harry nodded and looked at his plate and felt Daphne's head rest against his shoulder comfortingly for a moment.

"What about you two?" Ginny asked smiling happily at her former beau. "When will we hear wedding bells and squalling babies?"

"Soon enough," Daphne said speaking up.

Harry looked down at her and under the table squeezed her thigh.

"What about a job?" Neville asked.

"Already got one," Harry said with a big grin.

"A magical one or a Muggle one?" George inquired.

"I resigned from the fire crew so that means I must have a magical job," Harry replied.

"Where?" Daphne asked pulling back.

Harry shrugged and signalled to the waiter to bring more drinks.

III

Daphne stood in the shadow of their bedroom window overlooking the lawn watching as Harry taught the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years how to fly. He did it a little differently to how Madame Hooch had taught them all those years ago. He had them sitting on the lawn for one as he explained something with wild gestures pointing between his Firebolt that hovered at his side and the school brooms that were set in a large circle a few dozen metres away.

The school brooms had all received makeovers. Harry had painstakingly selected the best thirty brooms the school owned, after flying every single one and had brought them up to his office and stood for hours polishing the handles and trimming the tails, realigning and balancing them so they were as close to new as he could get. After intense study he had also stripped six others of their spell work and was rebuilding them. Daphne didn't mind if it made Harry happier, which it did. It seemed that after so long, he had discovered something he was absolutely brilliant at that still appealed to his adrenal gland and stimulated his mind.

As Harry's students stood next to their brooms Daphne couldn't help but smile at the childish enthusiasm on every face on the lawn below. Some children laughed as the Firebolt followed Harry around like a little puppy. Others looked suitably determined to succeed. All seemed to love Harry.

In the year since she was saturated by the fire hose at Blamey Oval Daphne had felt the most complete she had in her entire life, and it was because of one man. A fortnight ago she'd asked those closest and most important to Harry for their love and support because she was going to ask him to marry her. That morning she had received the final letter from Pete and Nick. Looking down at the letters of support and agreement in her hands Daphne steeled herself. Walking over to her jewellery box on the dresser she reached in and pulled out a simple gold band she had had specifically designed for Harry. Sitting down in the armchair she waited.

III

Harry pulled his shirt off over his head as he mumbled the password to the portrait. Hot and sweaty after the extra flying he did after his class he walked into the living room to see Daphne sitting ramrod straight in their armchair.

What caught his gaze was the gold band between her fingers. He wasn't as seeker for nothing.

As Daphne stood, Harry grinned at how nervous she was.

"It's not funny," she reprimanded him.

"It's very serious, but I can't seem to wipe the smile from my face," he said dropping his clothes and broom and crossing the floor to her.

"Harry," Daphne tried again, her eye imploring him to at least try and keep a straight face.

"What's with all the letters?"

Daphne blushed. "You would normally ask for permission to marry someone's child. I didn't know who to ask so I asked everyone I know is important to you."

Harry reached past Daphne and pulled the letters out of the chair and a second ring he'd hidden under the cushion when they first put the chair in their suite. Flipping he looked closely at the hand writing.

"Hermione and Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred. Mrs Weasley!"

"And Mister," Daphne added.

"Professor McGonagall. Astoria and Draco?" he asked.

"I wanted to have evidence that they are happy to call you their brother. I believe that Draco signed in blood," Daphne whispered in reply before holding up the ring between them. "So what do you think?"

Harry dropped the letters to reveal the diamond ring in his fingers.

"I'll wear yours if you wear mine."

"This is such a cliché!" Daphne giggled jamming her finger through the circle of gold encrusted with jewels.

Harry kissed her soundly as his engagement ring was set into place. "Don't you love it?"

III

III


	11. Harry Potter and the Repercussions of

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Harry Potter and the Repercussions of Re-Sorting

III

Harry Potter was alive and the world was saved from the terror of Voldemort and his minions, but at great cost. Daphne and her sister were the only survivors from the Greengrass family. Other families too had suffered, often losing all of their precious offspring and leaving many great families heirless. However, Hector and Joyce Greengrass did not dedicate their lives to becoming Department of Mysteries Unspeakables for naught. Their daughters were alive and Daphne had deciphered the code on their secret work. She'd spoken to her sister's suitor who knew the inner workings of the prelude to the Hogwarts Battle and Draco Malfoy had revealed much, if not all he had learnt from Harry Potter himself. That knowledge combined with the documents her mother had left her meant that Daphne could help save the entire wizarding world.

Thus she had hidden herself away in her rooms for the better part of a fortnight studying. The syrup coloured haired young woman frowned as she looked over the directions one last time before taking up a bag full of items and heading down into the wine cellar she had secretly transformed into a ritual room.

She'd followed her mother's instructions to the letter; there were seven concentric chalk circles on the floor. A five pointed star made from a steady stream of her blood connected the seven circles and designated the exact centre of the ritual zone. Dropping the bag filled with items for her sister, Daphne drew her wand and after taking a deep breath stepped into the centre of the zone. With a flick of her wrist the spell was activated.

Daphne's stomach turned to lead as she thought about what this would do to her sister. Astoria was already so fragile after watching their parents' murder. Daphne had taken her hand hidden her away during the final stages of the war to ensure she healed. And Draco; Draco Malfoy was now in their lives. Astoria loved the blond man and Daphne had always enjoyed his sharp wit in the Slytherin Common Room, late at night when few other people were around. Draco would look after Astoria for her. They were a good match.

The wind then began, a whirling vacuum trying to pull her apart. Daphne began to feel ill.

Then she heard the scream.

She looked up to see a horrified Draco framed in the doorway, Astoria right behind him. Daphne's strength faltered as she saw Astoria's hands come to her mouth and her big blue eyes widen in shock. Daphne belatedly realised, as Draco began to move towards her, that his expression was just as alarmed.

The wind picked up a notch.

Daphne watched as her sister also began to run at her, screaming though her words were lost in the chaos.

The vacuum began to tear at Daphne's hair and clothes and dried the tears on her face before they had a chance to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you, Astoria. I'm doing this for you. So you could be happy," Daphne screamed trying to make herself head.

The wind stopped.

Draco crossed the seventh circle with Astoria close behind.

Daphne closed her eyes and as a weight hit her in the chest, she opened them to find Draco's arms around her torso as he tried to knock her free of the ritual.

Only a boy who had seen too many horrors would know how to end a ritual such as this, Daphne thought.

Daphne looked to Astoria who had crossed the fifth circle. Then she vanished from sight.

The older girl sighed as a bright white light filled her vision.

III

Daphne rolled over in bed and looked at her bedside clock; it read July 31st, eight o'clock. The little figurine of a Hogwarts first year that stood next to the clock and waved upon seeing Daphne was awake. Waving her tiny wand a bright white light appeared in the air above the figurine.

"Thirty-two sleeps until the Hogwarts Express!" the statue said animatedly.

Daphne looked down at her body and saw that she no longer had the assets she had after puberty. And after a moment's reflection she couldn't place why she knew that exactly, but she knew it was important; like it was important to go to Diagon Alley today.

Confused, eleven year old Daphne carried out her morning routine and promptly presented herself at breakfast. In the doorway she had a moment of shock seeing her parents alive and sitting at opposite ends of the table and then guilt as her sister looked up and her blue eyes caught Daphne's blue green.

"What are you doing, silly?" Astoria asked, a smile on her softer, rounder childish face. "Eat up so Mummy can take us to the Alley."

Daphne smiled brilliantly as she realised that everything was back to how it should be for taking her place at the dining table.

"If you keep thinking like that you'll end up in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin," her father warned jokingly, remarking on her thoughtful pause prior to joining them at the table.

Daphne looked up at Hector, seeing her mind for a split second his bloody corpse, mangled on the library floor.

"I'm surprised you didn't end up in Hufflepuff for all the loyalty you routinely show Slytherin," she returned. "I think you should love me for having magic, ten fingers and ten toes no matter what Hogwarts House I or Astoria end up in."

Hector laughed. "I will always love you, my fiery girl! But Hufflepuff?"

"Are reliability and a hardworking nature attributes to be scorned, Father dear?" Daphne asked accepting her bowl of fruit salad and taking up her fork. "There are plenty of pure-blooded children in that house. Wouldn't the principle of 'out of sight out of mind' be relevant here even though the Dark Lord has been away this past decade? I would not be in as nearly a prominent position if I were sorted into the yellow house as opposed to the green, or even the blue."

"What morbid breakfast conversation, Daphne," her mother said speaking softly. "What brought this talk of Dark Lords up?"

"A bad feeling," Daphne replied, ultimately confused.

"Joyce, you know the Potter boy starts school this year. Maybe that's why our Daphne is having these thoughts," Hector declared. "Maybe," he said looking conspiratorially at his younger daughter, "maybe Daphne has a secret crush."

Daphne huffed and Astoria giggled.

"Maybe," Hector continued. "Daphne has been daydreaming about and has a little itty- bitty crush on Harry Potter."

"Enough," Joyce told her husband warningly.

"If I were a boy I wouldn't be having this conversation," Daphne sighed. "You would be applauding my self-preservation instincts or for looking out for the good of the clan or something for logically assessing the pros and cons of the Hogwarts House System and attempting to use it to my advantage. That said, when are we going to get a brother?"

"Yes," Astoria asked, looking innocently back and forth between her parents. "When?"

"Right!" Joyce declared, her mouth a thin line, but her expressive eyes betraying her amusement to her family. "Shopping, girls?"

III

Daphne standing on a podium having her measurements taken for her school uniform and robes when he entered. Immediately her mind drifted and she felt the sensation of his arms around her. Blinking her eyes to clear her vision she looked again.

His face was more pointed and the lines not as masculine and strong. His hair colour however had not changed. It was still white blond and still slicked back in a proper pure-blood fashion. She belatedly noticed their mother's speaking and his mother doting on Astoria.

"Daphne," Joyce said loudly enough to hear as Draco waited by his mother's side, his eyes betraying his horror as he looked between the sisters. "You may remember Lady Malfoy and her son Draco."

Daphne bowed her head in greeting as not to hinder the hem-pinning in process. "Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure. You look as lovely as I remember."

"Thank you, Daphne, dear," Lady Malfoy said, a pleasant smile on her lips as she nudged her son.

Draco took as stumbled step forward before he began to stride over to Daphne, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. "Miss Daphne, my eyes rejoice to see you like this, so well," the boy said.

Daphne heard the message. He was happy to see her alive. He had also noticed that despite Astoria, having been with them inside the circles during the ritual, did not appear to have joined them in the past.

"I feel the same way," she said formally until their mothers' returned their attentions to each other.

"What happened?" Draco hissed.

"We were sent back in time. You weren't meant to come. You were meant to stay with Astoria in case the spell failed," Daphne said hurriedly not knowing exactly where the words came from.

Draco took his place on the podium beside her. "Wizards aren't meant to meddle with time."

"Lucky I am a witch then," Daphne retorted. "I will spare my sister the agony this time."

"I certainly hope so," the blond haired boy replied as he was also fitted for school robes. "Harry Potter will be getting his robes today. I don't know how I know this, but I do."

"I am... familiar with the sensation," Daphne replied. "What do you wish to do about it?"

"Have a different conversation," Draco answered. "Let's talk about books and friends, shall we?"

The stood in silence for some time allowing the magically directed sewing instruments do their work until the door jingled and a tiny boy entered the shop alone.

"So what do you think your favourite subject will be, Miss Daphne?" Draco asked, with a significant look at the girl.

Daphne swallowed her shock. She never realised that Harry Potter had ever been so small and thin. "I feel charms will suit me perfectly; I enjoy it when Father changes the colour of my belongings. And when I get to third year I intend to take Ancient Runes. I find history fascinating although I heard that the subject History of Magic itself is quite dull and requires further reading that what is taught."

"My father informed me of this also," Draco said, nodding at Daphne. "He is down at the bookstore now selecting supplementary texts to aid my education. The book list alone is not enough to ensure a well rounded magical education."

"My grandmother is French, as you may remember, we are related somewhere through that connection..." Daphne began and Draco smirked and cut her off.

"Almost every pureblood wizard is related in some way shape or form," he replied grandly. "We are probably more closely related than our French ancestory."

"Not much," Daphne responded a smile on her lips as she notice Harry Potter, who had been positioned on the third pedastool was listening closely. "I checked in one of the wizarding geneology texts, I wanted to know my relationships to my school peers so I didn't accidently offend anyone. How disastrous would it be to offend family while still on the train? However, before I was interrupted, I was saying that my grandmother was the Elocution Mistress at Beauxbatons, the French school, and she ensured that my sister and I have the correct manners for our station unlike many of our peers, yourself excluded of course."

"That is excellent to know, Miss Daphne," Draco replied. "If I may suggest study potions and most certainly purchase reference texts to take to Hogwarts. Professor Snape, while an old acquaintance of my family, is a hard taskmaster and does not suffer fools. You'll want to be prepared for his class."

"I suppose that extra defence texts wouldn't go astray either," Daphne said with a sigh.

"Yes," Draco agreed. "Considering that the teaching position is cursed."

"That is a significant problem that should be addressed."

"You would think so."

"Isn't your father on the school board?" Daphne asked.

"And the Wizengamot," Draco replied. "My political education began when I was a small boy, before I had my first broom, I believe. Like many of the old families, we Malfoys have enemies. But I do wish to change the stigma surrounding the Malfoy name. My mother had hope for her own family, the Blacks but without an heir it seems unlikely."

"Who are the likely heirs?"

"Apart from myself? The most direct heir is in fact William Weasley. But it's all very complicated with Sirius Black being gaoled for the Potter's deaths."

"I wonder about Harry Potter," Daphne said, cautiously preparing to bluff her way through the tail end of the conversation. "I wonder if he has been properly education or if he will be thrown into the wizarding world with no true understanding of how it works."

"Dumbledore no doubt has kept Potter in the dark. Potter is one of my mother's cousins you know. His grandmother was her great-aunt. Are you related to him?"

"Five generations back on the Potter side," Daphne replied. "Master Draco, I do hope that he will do well. It wouldn't do for him to end up in Gryffindor with his parents. His mother was nothing short of a genius and probably would have lived had she ended up in Ravenclaw."

"What would you do, Miss Daphne?" Draco asked with a short laugh. "Put Dumbledore's golden-boy in Ravenclaw, because he certainly can't go into Slytherin. Too many of the Dark Lord's supporters children in that house. Come to think, he'd probably be safest in Hufflepuff."

"He should go there and use it to his advantage," Daphne declared as both she and Draco were told by the seamstress they were finished. "Hufflepuff is always under estimated, get sorted there and manipulate the undercurrents of our entire society. Help shake these terrible tags that the Hogwarts Houses give us. I have no doubt that Harry Potter could rule the wizarding world with some knowledge some loyal companions and all from the Hufflepuff dorms."

"I envy your hope, Miss Daphne," Draco said, taking her hand and brushing his lips to her knuckles. "May I write to you? I wish to continue this conversation."

"Certainly, Master Draco. I look forward to seeing you on the train and in the meantime receiving your thoughts."

With a nod, Draco walked over to his mother and left the store, while Daphne loitered looking through casual robe designs.

"You have enough casual clothes, Daphne," her mother said gently.

"I know," Daphne said loud enough for the raven haired boy who was still listening to hear. "I just wanted some extra casual clothes, robes and, Mama, a new pair of shoes, just for school..."

"No, Daphne," Joyce replied. "Time to go and get your books."

Astoria slipped her hand into Daphne's and the older girl smiled. "Very well. To Flourish and Blotts we go."

III

In the bookstore, Daphne had deliberately bumped into Harry Potter and found herself impressed by the armload of extra texts he had been carrying.

"My apologies," Daphne said, bending to help pick up the books she'd knocked from his arms. "I should be paying more attention and not getting caught up in my own excitement."

"No harm done," the boy replied, reaching out to take his books back and revealing painfully thin wrists under his baggy shirt.

"You were in Madame Malkin's weren't you?" Daphne said. "I must apologise again for not introducing myself. Let me make amends, I am Daphne. This will be my first year at Hogwarts."

"I'm Jack," Harry replied slowly, nervously using his hair to cover his scar. "It's my first year too."

Daphne studied the books in her arms as she passed them back in an attempt to ignore the blatant lie she just heard. "You know, if you ever need someone magical to answer your questions you should write me a letter. Anything addressed to me, Daphne Greengrass at the Greengrass Estate, will find me if you send it with your owl. I should be pleased to be able to ask questions about the Muggle things I have heard of."

"Of course," Harry replied accepting back _Things to Know Now You've Arrived in the Wizarding World_.

"I must go now," Daphne replied. "I'm to get my wand. It was nice to meet you, Jack. I've never been so informal before so let's not tell Mama."

Harry smiled and nodded. "It will be our secret. I look forward to maybe seeing you on the train, Daphne."

"Bye bye," the girl replied, returning the smile with one of her own.

III

When Daphne and her family arrived on platform nine and three-quarters a month later there were dozens of people, laughing and crying as teenagers moved between the platform and the scarlet steam train with luggage and pets. Her own pet of five years, Doris, a black Ribbon Python, was currently in her travel basket sitting atop her trunk.

"You have everything," Joyce told her. "You have your two way mirror so that you can talk to us and let us know which house you are sorted into. All you have to do is get on the train."

Daphne hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "I'll speak to you tonight."

Astoria had tears rolling down her cheeks as Daphne turned to her.

"I want to come too," the little blonde girl sobbed.

"In a couple of years," Daphne promised. "You need a little alone time with Mama and Daddy. Maybe they will test you for magical abilities before they test me," Daphne suggested. "Then you can spend time researching everything in the library at home."

Astoria nodded and clung tightly to her sister for a handful of seconds before letting go and moving to stand with her mother. "Have fun, Daphne."

"Daphne," her father said. "I have a feeling that neither you nor your sister will be in Slytherin like your mother and I."

"It's no longer advantageous to be a member of the green house, Daddy," Daphne replied.

"So you're going into Hufflepuff then?" her father asked.

"Won't the world underestimate me?" she replied with a smirk. "It's perfectly Slytherin of me."

Her father kissed her forehead and hugged her to his side. "That I cannot deny. Best of luck my darling girl," he said levitating her trunk onto the train.

Daphne climbed aboard and slowly made her way through the corridors searching for an empty compartment. What she found was Harry Potter making his way towards her.

"Hello," she greeted, finding an empty cabin. "Thank you for the letter."

"Thank you for replying," he replied allowing her to enter first.

Daphne belatedly realised that a second boy, a round face blond followed Harry in.

"This is Nev," Harry said by way of introduction. "We met on the platform and decided to stick together."

"Of course," Daphne said with a nod of her head. "I believe we have a mutual cousin somewhere on our mother's sides."

"That we do," the boy replied nervously.

"Call me, Daph. It's lucky you ran into Jack. He and I have been discussing the sorting through correspondence over the summer."

The three first years all sat and looked at each other.

"My grandmother wants me to behave like my father, who was a Gryffindor like herself. My mother was a Ravenclaw. My other grandmother was a Slytherin and I will probably end up in Hufflepuff."

Daphne sighed in exasperation. "There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" she declared. "People in that house are often noted for remaining friends for life and are often underestimated. It is the perfect cover. You have nothing to live up to if you are a Hufflepuff and that alone should be the reason you want to be sorted there."

"You're preaching to the converted," Harry declared holding up his hands. "The man who tried to kill me was a Slytherin, Dumbledore, who is trying to control me and make me a hero, which I am not, was a Gryffindor, I'm not into books enough to be a Ravenclaw thus I will be a proud Hufflepuff."

"That's the spirit," Daphne said. "Me too. I think it will be fun. No pressure to be anyone one but myself. I look forward to it, and not having to play politics like I would if I were sorted into Slytherin."

"That sounds, nice," Neville said producing a toad from the depths of his robes as the train moved off and beside her Doris' basket moved as the snake smelt the other animal.

"No," Daphne said, pushing the lid of the basket down as her pet tried to emerge. "That toad is not a meal."

Daphne looked up to see Neville with a curious expression on his face and Harry with one of horror.

"Jack!" Daphne said sharply seeing the boy's pale face. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I... Erm... I understood... I mean..." Harry tried.

"Is that a snake?" Neville asked and the raven haired boy gasped.

"She is," Daphne confirmed before looking back at the other boy. "Whatever is the matter with you?"

"I can understand what that snake is saying. It happened on Dudley's birthday too, at the zoo..."

Neville narrowed his brows. "Don't go spreading the fact you have a magical ability around, Jack," he suggested. "Especially parseltongue."

"Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"The ability to converse with snakes," Daphne explained. "If you could tell Doris that the toad is not food that would be helpful.

Harry looked sceptical before a stream of hisses exited his mouth and the basket began to tremble.

"I guess that worked," Daphne said. "Your toad is safe, Nev,"

"I wish we could tell Trevor to stop hopping away."

"You can't have everything," Daphne replied, taking her pet out of the basket and dumping it on Harry's lap as it hissed away.

"Nev, how about you and I play exploding snap while Jack makes friends with Doris?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Neville agreed as London slipped past them with gathering speed.

III

As they piled into boats to cross the Black Lake to Hogwarts the trio of potential Hufflepuffs were joined by Draco Malfoy.

"We're related by our Black family heritage, aren't we?" Harry asked the newcomer.

"Yes," Draco replied, looking at Daphne with a confused expression.

"It's a pleasure to meet family then, especially considering I don't have much," Harry said holding out his hand.

"Agreed," Draco said. "What house do you intend to go into?"

"Hufflepuff," Harry replied quickly. "May as well have everyone underestimate me and as a by-product enjoy the next seven years of my life and education."

Draco's mouth twitched, before turning into a smile, before the blond boy laughed. "That's very Slytherin of you."

"But if I went into Slytherin that would be a Gryffindor behaviour now wouldn't it? Throwing myself in with the children of my parents' enemies. No, that is unwise. Better off this way. Daph has convinced me and fact has supported her argument therefore I will join the yellow house."

"We all will," Neville added with an unsure smile.

"Good," Draco replied. "This must be the beginning of the new world order and I, for one, am pleased. We should organise to play chess on Sunday afternoons."

"I don't know how to play but I think I would enjoy learning," Harry replied. Moments later they all caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

III

Daphne shook as she walked up to the stool and had the Hogwarts Sorting Hat dropped onto her head. As the first of their group to be sorted she was a bundle of nerves in case all came to nought. She sat on the stool for ninety seconds as the hat praised her plan and pointed out ways to strengthen it. Then she was sorted.

"Hufflepuff."

The next student she payed close attention to was Neville Longbottom's sorting. The hat also spent a considerable amount of time assessing him before he too joined the yellow house.

The hat barely touched Draco Malfoy's head before he was sent to Slytherin, his tie turning silver and green.

Finally, Harry Potter's turn came, to great anticipation of the whole school and Daphne watched Neville's eye widen in surprise. Two hundred seconds passed and Harry Potter became the student to sit the longest on the stool. Two hundred and thirty seconds passed. Two hundred and forty passed too.

Harry was declared the newest Hufflepuff just shy of two hundred and fifty-five seconds to tumultuous applause from all four tables.

"Good work!" Nev told Harry slapping him on the back as he slipped into a seat between his two friends. "Good job!"

"Thanks," Harry said blushing.

"Jack, Nev, we'll be friends for life," Daphne said wrapping her arm around Harry and squeezing Neville's shoulder.

III

Seven years later, on their last afternoon at Hogwarts, Daphne sat with Draco, Neville and Harry in the Room of Requirements smoking marijuana that the room had kindly supplied. Looking at the boys she realised she was quite stoned.

"I have a question," Draco declared blowing smoke rings into Daphne's face. "Why, when I get high or drunk or whatever do I feel that this is the second time I have been an adolescent?"

"Supressed memories," Neville said quickly.

"No," Draco said pointing his finger at each of them in turn before looking back at Daphne. "There was a ritual and Astoria and it was all different, and for one month it was all very clear. For one month I think you, Daphne and I tampered with the time-space continuum and then we forgot it all except on certain occasions. Why?"

"Because we changed it enough," Daphne replied. "Actually, we didn't change much at all. Jack did."

"I did nothing," Harry said looking up in surprise.

Daphne patted his thigh. "You did everything, just like last time."

Harry and Neville looked to each other and laughed.

"I don't get it," Harry said laughing.

"But I have a question too," Neville said. "Why, when you are Harry Potter do we call you Jack?"

Daphne watched as the emerald green eyes stopped laughing and smiling and became sad. "Because Harry Potter is a hero, and for one moment in a bookshop, when I was eleven years old, I wanted to be normal. I'd discovered a few minutes before that I was a celebrity. An hour before that I learnt my first seed of truth from a boy and a girl being fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's."

Daphne looked to a very sombre Draco who was watching Harry closely before glancing to Neville and back to the raven haired teen.

"Because of that girl from the robe shop who then knocked me off my feet in the bookshop I knew I could never be normal as Harry Potter so I told her I was Jack and I think she knew I was lying," Harry said smiling.

Daphne nodded. "I did."

"But you accepted me as Jack, not Harry. Like Neville did. Like Draco eventually did. You all look past Harry Potter Hero and the facade I show everyone else. You see me. You see Jack."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Draco shook his head. "I don't get it. I didn't get any of that."

"Neither."

Daphne watched as the two blonds started to laugh over nothingness before she turned to Harry. As their eyes met they both knew the other understood.

"Hello, Jack," she whispered to him.

"Hello, Dee," Harry replied.

And not for the last time, Daphne wished that Voldemort were truly dead.

III

III


	12. Picking a Path  Part 1

III

Catherine or Cate

III

III

Picking a Path – Part One

III

"Mr Potter, YOU have a choice."

One hundred and twenty three year old Harry Potter sat patiently in a white area between life and death and looked over at the robed, hooded figure leaning on a scythe opposite him.

"As you can probably assume, I am Death, the Grim Reaper, use whatever name you wish. You always had a degree of intelligence so you can probably also guess that not many people get this opportunity..."

"Well, I am Harry Potter!" the green eyed man finally exclaimed, having broken out of his surprise. "Strange things always happen to me!"

The Grim reaper made a noise akin to laughter from within the depths of his hood.

"Yes! Yes," he replied.

Silence reigned for a few moments until Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"You mentioned I had a choice?" he asked.

"You have a monumental choice, Mr Potter," Death confirmed nodding his head. "One I must explain."

"Please do," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"You may be familiar with the saying 'you can't cheat Death'," the hooded figure said taking a seat in one of the comfortable white leather armchairs that had been provided and gesturing for his guest to do the same. "Well, Father, Time, had been doing it for eons. Since forever with every game we ever played; cards, chess, sports, everything. But a few years back I won a game of Twister and received a fabulous prize."

"And your prize involves me?" Harry supposed, a wry smile crossing his lips. "How?"

"It changes your life from what it was to something very different," the Grim Reaper said slowly. "You would still meet and marry your soulmate, still have your children but you would grow up knowing your parents."

Harry shifted forward in his chair.

"What does it involve?" he asked quietly.

"If you agree, I would call in my prize, the ability to change one moment in time," the hooded figure replied. "But you would have to agree not to die."

"But Ginny..." Harry said frowning. "And my parents and Sirius."

"This involves a lot of work for me too, you know! I am not making this request lightly, Mr Potter!" Death growled. "I am asking you allow me to completely change time and let a baby live!"

"A child died?" Harry asked in alarm.

"And her mother," Death confirmed. "But I can only save one. I must save Juno Black."

"What was so special about Juno Black?"

"Juno Black was the balance for her family. Juno Black would have dragged the majority of her family back toward neutrality." Death said sadly. "Your own prophecy will most likely still hold true but the world will be a very different place."

"My parents would raise me?" Harry asked.

"Your mother will give you the opportunity to truly reach your full potential, Mr Potter. And your father will make that childhood a happy one."

"What about my memories?"

Death sighed. "You would become what everyone would deem to be a seer as your memories of events involving Tom Riddle adjust and change in your new life. You won't retain all your memories, just a select few."

Harry looked around the empty white space thoughtfully.

"You need my answer now, don't you?"

"Yes," the Grim Reaper replied nodding.

Harry continued to let his eyes roam before they returned to settle on Death.

"Juno Black," he said. "Tell me about her."

"She will be a powerful witch," a much deeper voice announced. "Level headed, with a maturity beyond her years. Four of her five cousins will come to love her and in turn she uses them to help change the world."

Harry quickly followed the Grim Reaper's lead and leapt to his feet, a spry movement for a man of his advanced years.

"Father," Death greeted, bowing his head.

"Time!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Mr Potter," the wizened man said with a smile before turning to face his son.

"If I had know this is what you wanted I would have let you win games much sooner," the newcomer said, pride evident in his voice. "Why Juno Black?"

"Because killing Adolf Hitler earlier requires far too much work," Death replied. "Juno Black can save an entire community and its culture and then help evolve it with Mr Potter here."

"Wizards are not the wisest of peoples," Time declared. "Why help them?"

"Because you, nor Mum, nor one of my countless siblings have ever given wizards a fair go. As a society they have never had a second chance! I want to give the wizarding world a second chance. That can be started with Juno Black and Mr Potter here, if he agrees."

Time looked between the two others as he smiled.

"What do you think, Mr Potter?"

"That I'd like a second chance," the green eyed man replied.

"Son?" Time then asked turning to Death.

The Grim Reaper looked to Harry who smiled and nodded.

"Father, I'd like to claim my prize at this time..." he began and Time waved a hand.

"Then we'd best say goodbye to Mr Potter, we have a lot of work to do."

"I'd like to stay and watch if I could," Harry announced quickly looking from one to the other. "I think this could be very interesting."

"Very well," Time declared.

Death simply vanished his scythe.

III

Alphard Black say quietly next to the empty hospital bed holding the tiny pink bundle in his arms as his sister and brother entered the room.

"Alphie?" Cygnus asked quietly.

"I nearly lost them both," Alphard whispered looking down at his daughter. "Victoriana seized and lost so much blood. The Medi-Witches pushed me to the side as they fought to save our baby."

"May I hold her?" Walburga asked quietly, gesturing to the bundle in his arms.

Alphard held up the newborn and she was quickly taken into the woman's arms as the two male siblings watched on.

"Wallie," Alphard whispered. "I'll need you to be a mother for her..."

His sister agreed tearfully, pulling her brother into a one armed hug.

"And Cyg, I hope that she'll be able to play with your girls."

Cygnus smiled sadly at his brother. "Druella, the girls and I will be here when you need us. And I am sure similar words are on the tip of Wallie's tongue."

Alphard looked up.

"Where are Orion and Sirius and all the girls?" he asked. "They should meet their cousin and niece."

"I'll get them," Cygnus announced, stopping Walburga as she moved toward the room's doorway.

Walburga nodded and once alone with her brother placed the baby back in her brother's arms.

"You were the smart one, the strong one Alphie," Walburga whispered. "You need to return to being that young man because your daughter is going to need you."

Alphard smiled wanly and looked up at his sister.

"I think she is going to be trouble," Alphard said before kissing the baby's dark hair.

"If Sirius was anymore like you and I... he's going to be even more trouble than we ever were because he's going to end up in Gryffindor," Walburga replied darkly.

Alphard smiled.

"How close did you come to being a lion?"

"Too close. But maybe it might be good for the family to being to diversify. There are many gene pools out there we haven't tapped," Walburga replied.

"Don't let those defensive shields grow too high," Alphard warned.

"That's the strong man, she needs," Walburga replied with a rare smile looking down at father and daughter.

They waited in silence until Cygnus reappeared in the doorway holding tightly to the hands of his two youngest daughters. Slowly the trio entered followed by Druella and the eldest daughter and then by Orion Black with his infant son in his arms.

Alphard watched as Walburga immediately moved to take possession of her son as the youngest of Cygnus' daughters moved to look down at the baby.

"Narcissa," Alphard began looking at the little girl before moving his gaze to the next person.

"Orion..."

"Bellatrix and Druella..."

"Andromeda..."

"This is Juno. Juno Lysandra Black."

Blonde Narcissa reached over and pulled back the top fold of the pink blanket and let her dark blue eyes drink in the child.

"Welcome to the family, Juno," she said quietly before pressing her lips to the baby's head in a childish kiss.

Alphard smiled as without looking up, he saw the entire group move forward to greet the newest Black.

III

August thirteenth, nineteen seventy one Juno rose from her canopied bed in her family home just after seven and moved to sit on the cushioned stool that stood before her dressing table. Taking up her ivory handled brush she ran the bristles through her waist length inky black hair repeatedly until the strands shone and were tangle free. Quickly braiding it Juno moved into her bathroom to use the toilet and wash her pretty oval shaped face. Peering into the bathroom mirror she pulled a tube of cream from one of the drawers and liberally applied the balm to her face, throat, hands and forearms.

Removing her nightgown and dropping it into the basket in the corner of the room she moved back into her bedroom and across the carpeted floor to her large armoire. Opening the carved double doors she selected an oyster white coloured chemise and pulled it over her head. Reaching back into the cupboard she selected a pair of high waisted billowing royal blue pants that buttoned up the hip and stopped to swirl around her calves. Pulling the pants on Juno deftly closed the buttons. Taking a moment to look through her cupboard, Juno pulled out a pair of black velvet ballet slippers dropping them to the floor to slip her feet into before tugging a white silk blouse off its hanger. Slipping the fabric over her head Juno quickly adjusted it before tying the ribbons that formed the collar into a loose bow.

Moving back to her dresser the girl unbraided her hair and then sprayed product onto it that allowed her hair to reform in its large curls before adding two white gold clips to hold the front strands back from her face. Slipping a white gold bangle to her right wrist she looked one final time into the mirror she smiled before heading to her bedroom door and opening it.

Stepping into the corridor, Juno moved quickly to the stairs and placing her hand lightly on the rail glided gently down the stairs and made her way into the dining room for breakfast. Upon her arrival she noticed that her entire family bar her eldest cousin was assembled around the table and obviously waiting for her.

"Good morning," Juno said, her wide smile showing off perfect teeth.

"Happy Birthday!" Narcissa exclaimed, rising quickly from her chair to hug her cousin, closely followed by her sister Andromeda.

"Thank you," Juno replied, before moving around the table to greet each person with a kiss before reaching her father.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Juno," he whispered hugging the girl tightly.

"Thank you, Papa," Juno replied before taking her place opposite him and nestled between Narcissa and her youngest cousin Regulus.

"Your outfit is lovely, my dear," Druella said smiling. "Very elegant."

"If you recall this is the blouse you and Cygnus gave me for Christmas, Druella," Juno replied allowing Regulus to fill her plate as he did his own. "It is a favourite of mine."

"And it is very smart," Cygnus declared.

"But your pants are something I haven't seen before," Druella continued.

"Wallie made them for me," Juno said. "Surely you knew that she was a talented seamstress?"

"I didn't realise she was sewing again," Druella said in surprise.

"It only started a few days ago when Walburga and Juno were up on the top floor. They found trunks of Wallie's old creations and spent the better part of the day dressing up before spending the following days making various things," Orion announced.

"Not that we men minded," Sirius added, causing the table to laugh.

"I can't wait to buy my wand today! Wallie promised she'd teach me some simple spells," Juno said before turning to her older female cousins. "You should see some of the gowns our talented aunt made! They are simply divine!"

"That's enough, Juno," Walburga said, a slight smile on her face. "Eat for now. Then we shall adjourn to the sitting room for presents before the men leave for the game."

Juno laughed as Sirius and Regulus high fived each other from across the table.

"But I thought, Papa had to work today," Juno added, nibbling on some melon.

"My shift starts at eleven, which gives me some time to go with you to buy your wand," Alphard told his daughter happily causing her to clap her hands in excitement.

Breakfast past quickly and soon wrapping paper was flying as Juno opened her gifts. Then the inky haired girl was presented with the item she wanted most. A letter addressed in emerald green in and sealed with a crest incorporating a snake, a badger, a raven and a lion.

"My Hogwarts letter!" Juno said barely evenly as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Open it!" Sirius urged.

With trembling hands the girl opened the envelope and straightened the pages before she began to read.

Looking up to her family she smiled happily thrusting the letter to where her father and aunt were sharing a lounge.

"Yes!" Sirius cheered jumping up from where he was seated on the floor to hug his cousin. "We're going to Hogwarts together!"

"What if we are in different houses?" Juno asked suddenly nervous.

"You mean... what if Sirius ends up in Gryffindor and you go to Slytherin," Regulus said, causing his older brother and the rest of the occupants in the room, bar his mother, to laugh.

"Then we'll have to study together in the library, or go flying together, or eat together," Sirius declared. "But we'll have to plan later. The quidditch game starts at ten and it's almost nine-thirty!"

"Oh!" Regulus said also standing. The younger boy quickly ran from the room as his brother kissed the ladies goodbye before promptly returning to do the same.

"Enjoy shopping," Cygnus said smiling before he and Orion left too.

"I have morning tea to attend and Andromeda had her internship to leave to," Druella said as she and her daughter stood. "Thank you for breakfast, Wallie."

"It was a pleasure," Walburga replied.

"Thank you both for coming to celebrate my birthday with me," Juno said hugging her cousin.

"We will be back tonight for cake," Andromeda promised with a cheeky smile. "And to play dress-ups."

Juno giggled happily as her father summoned the house elf and ordered it to gather robes, cloaks and purses."

"You, me and Aunty Wallie all day!" Narcissa declared. "We'll go to lunch. We'll purchase your school things. And we'll get some extras because every girl needs extras."

Juno laughed and grabbed her cousin's hand pulling the older girl in close before whispering in her ear.

"It's rude to whisper, Juno," her father said half-heartedly, as he helped his sister into her summer robes.

"Yes, Papa," Juno replied as Narcissa raised her eyebrow in surprise.

The two younger ones soon gathered their own belongings preparing to floo to Diagon Alley.

Juno smiled as she gracefully stepped out of the floo and their little party moved into the alley and toward the Wandmaker's shop.

The silvery bells tingled as the four entered the tiny shop and soon they eerie voice of the wandmaker himself filled his ears.

"Two generations from three different Black lines," the man said smiling. "A family united for one special child."

Juno raised her chin to hide her uneasiness.

"I am here for my wand, Mr Ollivander," she declared.

"Of course you are, Miss Black," the man replied smiling as he began gathering boxes off the nearby shelves. "Please have patience for a few moments."

The group waited, the elder ones telling the youngest of how they received their first wands before Ollivander returned.

"I am sure we have a wand for you amongst these," he said gesturing to the dozens of wands on the bench.

Juno unconsciously drifted toward the dusty boxes before pulling one from the bottom of the pile.

Ollivander quickly lifted the box from her hands and took off the lid.

"Just as I thought. A wand of birch, twelve and a quarter inches long filled with the hair of a bicorn. Try it, Miss Black."

Juno looked back to her father who nodded before reaching out to take the wand in her fingers. Smiling as the tingling sensation rushed through her body Juno waved the wand causing blue sparks the colour of her eyes to spray through the room.

"It is only with special children to I find a wand on the first go," Mr Ollivander said taking back the wand and putting it back in its box.

"How is she special?" Narcissa asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"When a child is born as its mother leaves this world they are touched by something unknown. You haven't noticed that the young Miss Black has always been aware of her surroundings, knowing things you often don't; that she's always been exceptionally quick to learn how to do something; that she can read a person accurately in seconds and can pick a lie at anytime?"

Walburga and Alphard looked at each other in surprise as Narcissa smiled down at her cousin.

"I thought it was just a by-product of growing up in the same house as Sirius," Juno said, causing the old man to laugh.

"What was your first impression of me, child?" the wandmaker asked.

"That you were a bit like me," Juno replied quickly.

Ollivander half smiled as his voice rang out in Juno's head, _"You'd be correct!"_

"And we are both a bit like the bicorn that provided the core to your wand, Miss Black," the wandmaker said aloud before returning to the shadows of his store. "Good day to you all."

Stepping back outside into the sun the party paused as the man bent to hug his daughter.

"I have to go to the hospital, darling, but I'm sure your aunt and cousin will help you spend a significant amount of money," Alphard told Juno.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Juno asked releasing the hold she had on her father.

"I will do my best. Go! Spend some money."

Juno laughed happily and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you for the wand, Papa."

"Come, come!" Narcissa said holding out her hand to her much younger cousin. "We're going shopping!"

The girl and young woman dashed off into the nearest store, a bookshop, while the brother and sister remained where they were for a moment.

"Wallie," Alphard began. "I think it's time for her training to begin."

Walburga Black smirked and looked over to the store her nieces had disappeared into.

"What do you think we have been doing for the last eleven years?" she asked her brother. "Narcissa, Andromeda, Druella and I have played the most bizarre games with Juno training her for what to expect being the daughter of purebloods. But she is the most independent daughter our family has seen in generations. She has taught Narcissa and Andromeda to think for themselves and to create their own identities."

Alphard looked at his sister in confusion.

"Your daughter wants to have a career despite the expectation on her to marry well and be a wife and mother. Juno is imaginative, creative and talented. Like it or not a new world is coming and Juno is going to be an instigator," Walburga said. "Now, Alphie, if you don't hurry. You are going to be late for work."

The wizard glanced down at his time piece and swore. Pecking his sister on the cheek he vanished from Diagon Alley.

Walburga restored her public mask to her face, and being as haughty as always as she swept into the bookshop to find Juno pulling books of the shelves as Narcissa followed along behind, a tall, blond young man watching on from the under the banner labelled _Defence Against the Dark Arts._

"Juno!" Walburga snapped noticing the quantity of books. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Aunt," Narcissa said, physically placing herself between Walburga and Juno. "My cousin must justify the purchase of every text to me for three valid, separate reasons before it is added to the pile. Many books have been rejected."

Walburga walked over to the two dozen books that were sitting on the counter before an intimidated clerk. Checking over the titles she herself could think of at least five reasons to buy every text. Nodding Walburga turned back to her nieces.

"How many titles have you yet to peruse, girls?"

"Just the potion making section, Aunt," Juno replied, revealing herself to Walburga.

"Quickly now. We have many other places to go today."

With a nod to the clerk, Walburga began purchasing the books for her niece as the final dozen were placed on the counter by the two girls. Accepting the purchases and shrinking the bags to fit into her purse, the eldest witch shepherded her charges back into the alley and over to the luggage store and then to the robe store where they purchased very little, which was followed by the writing materials store and a variety of others the wizarding alley had to offer.

"Two stores left," Walburga announced as she and the girls rose from their luncheon table.

"The pet shop to find you a suitable familiar," Narcissa told her cousin, clapping her hands in excitement.

"And to _Stitches_," Walburga said. "We need to buy material to make the clothes you will wear underneath your school robes since, as a Black, you cannot be dressed in a similar fashion to the other girls."

Juno smiled happily before leading her relatives straight into the nearby pet shop, the familiar companionship band taken from the family vault and presented to her by her Uncle Orion clamped in her right fist. Inside the two elder women watched as the youngest looked at all the creatures in the store, the kittens, the pups, the rodents and the hatchlings of serpentine, amphibious and avian nature.

"Cousin, do you see anything?" Narcissa asked, while playing with a black kitten with grey eyes.

The girl however didn't reply as she walked over to the wall of dangerous caged birds.

"Miss! Stop!" the shop keeper called as Juno opened a door and helped a falcon out into the room. "Miss, please!"

"Aren't you handsome?" Juno whispered to the bird with glossy black feathers that was now resting peacefully on her arm.

Walburga immediately moved over to her niece and Narcissa shoved the tiny kitten she had been holding into the hands of the tall blond teen who had reappeared, before moving over to Juno.

"You can read the sign can't you Juno?" Narcissa asked snappishly looking closely at the bird. "He is marked as dangerous creature?"

"He doesn't seem to be dangerous," Juno replied. "He seems calm, proud and pleased."

Walburga did nothing to show her surprise, instead she nodded to the clerk.

"Prepare all necessary supplies. We will be taking the falcon," she instructed.

Both girls waited patiently and soon the shrunken supplies had been added to their aunt's handbag. Leaving the shop they followed Walburga down into Knockturn Alley walking a few paces behind.

"That blond boy, who is he?" Juno asked Narcissa as they followed their aunt.

"Lucuis Malfoy. Heir of the Malfoy fortune. He's seventeen now and looking for a bride. He's a Slytherin seventh year," Narcissa said as they arrived at Stitches and quickly moved inside.

"You're everything a Malfoy could want," Juno noted with a nod. "A natural blonde, beautiful, pureblooded from a prominent family."

"What if I don't want him? What if I don't want to be his trophy wife?" Narcissa asked as she touched the luxurious fabrics around them as Walburga moved deeper into the store.

"Know what it is you want for yourself and when he approaches you, lay out your terms, and be willing to come to a compromise, just don't lose Narcissa Black in the process of becoming Narcissa Malfoy."

The blonde smiled down at her dark haired cousin.

"Why are you so wise?" she asked.

"I just am," Juno replied. "Being named after a goddess probably helps though."

"Yes," Narcissa replied smiling as their aunt returned accompanied by another woman.

"Girls," Walburga said. "I'd like you to meet and old friend of mine, Ciara. Ciara these are my nieces Narcissa and Juno."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances," the woman said tilting her head and smiling to reveal elongated eye teeth.

"And so it makes sense," Juno said, bowing her head in greeting. "Only a vampire could have such a range of fabrics."

"How so," the vampire asked following Juno as she walked by the displays.

"A wizard would not have Muggle made fabrics and it must be a patient person who negotiates with pixies to get theirs. The only logical conclusion is a vampire; who resembles a human enough to go and buy those bolts and is old enough to wait for the pixies to settle down enough to discuss trade."

The vampire laughed.

"You never mentioned that this one was as sharp as a needle, Walburga! And the other is as waifish as a model."

"I feel both could be talented seamstresses," Walburga replied. "Cissa as the elegance and finesse her sisters lack and Juno has creativity by the bucket."

The vampire looked closely at both girls before nodding.

"I will put them both on my books to be allowed admittance to this store, but I think Narcissa will be buying more curtain fabrics than dressmaking."

Walburga looked to her niece and smiled.

"Either way I will be pleased."

The vampire nodded and moved through the store. "What can I get for you today, Wallie?"

"I am going to make the girls individual uniforms to wear under their robes and we'll need some lovely, feminie fabrics to make some more casual clothes suitable for the Scottish climate," Walburga explained.

"Merino wool, cashmere, silk, cotton," Ciara said looking around the store. "Let's start in the magical fabrics, shall we?"

III

III


	13. Picking a Path Part 2

III

Catherine or Cate

III

III

Picking a Path – Part Two

III

Hufflepuff fourth year, Juno Black smiled confidently at Slytherin fifth year Ezekiel Greengrass as she walked past him along the charms corridor towards the library her arms linked with best friend Alice Westwood.

"I don't know why you do that!" Alice gushed dragging her friend away as the male teen turned to follow them. "How can you just grab a boy's attention like that?"

"Alice, I have said it before. Give me one evening with half your ill fitting wardrobe and you as a mannequin and they will be looking at you, not me," Juno told her friend smiling steering her towards a table in the library occupied by an angry looking red head.

"Lily, she was doing it again!" Alice grumbled good-naturedly as she dropped into one of the seats.

"Can she do whatever it is she does to get Potter out of my hair?" the young woman said without looking up.

Juno whipped around to see her cousin and his best friend darting into the shadows of the stacks.

"Excuse me ladies," she said, her eyes narrowing at the bookshelves the two teenage boys had darted behind.

Winding her way through the tables and past shelves a small cough caught her attention.

"Mr Greengrass," Juno said with a small smile pausing for a moment. "Please, I must request that you give me just a moment. My rogue cousin is displaying behaviours not belonging to a gentleman."

"Of course," the creamy skinned young man replied, his blue-green eyes flashing in amusement. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait here."

"Thank you," Juno said continuing on her mission.

Turning into a stack she followed it back before making a dog leg turn.

"Juno! Did it work?" James Potter asked urgently.

"No, you were unsuccessful. Yet again," Juno replied to James as her cousin watched on. "I think we're going to have to change tactics again."

"Drastically?" Sirius asked, and Juno nodded.

"Who is next after Lily in your affections?"

"Yourself," James replied.

"Then?"

"Deidre Owens from Ravenclaw," James replied.

"Give me your planner," Juno ordered holding out her hand and the offered quill before beginning to write on various days. "Remember this is a long term plan, James and these things take time. I, personally, doubt that Lily will look for a relationship before the end of sixth year. In the meantime you need to show here you can go steady with other girls and treat them like princesses."

"Not queens?" James asked looking at the invented runes that only the three of them could understand being written in his book over the dates for the next month.

"Lily is the queen. Everyone else will be a princess unless they make it to number one on your list," Juno instructed. "You need to follow those guidelines closely, James."

"Thanks, Juno," the hazel eyed teen said kissing the blue eyed girl's cheek. "You are a champion."

"You know it," Juno replied as James departed. "How goes wooing Sophia Mears, cousin?"

She's two years older than me!" Sirius blustered. "I'll never have a chance!"

"You will," Juno replied smirking.

"What do you know?" Sirius demanded. "Juno! Tell me!"

"Miss Mears likes motorcycles."

"She's a pureblood," Sirius said blinking owlishly before a handsome smile graced his face. "A secret fetish!"

"Correct," Juno replied. "I also know you have a secret fetish that your dad has agreed to help with. You need to somehow let her know about your own bike."

"How?"

Juno glared at her cousin and let her hands drift up to rest on her hips. "I have sourced this highly valuable piece of information for you. That isn't enough?" she hissed. "Grow up! Learn something on your own! Figure it out!"

"Juno," Sirius said kissing her cheeks. "You truly are a goddess."

"Don't you forget it!" Juno replied smiling. "Now, I have a secret rendezvous before I have to go and study with my friends. Run along."

"Do I want to know?" Sirius asked backing away.

"No."

Juno weaved through the stacks after walking away from Sirius and eventually caught up with Ezekiel.

"Yes, Mr Greengrass?" she asked as she browsed through the history texts.

"Your name runs around many circles," the teen said pretending to browse through the books beside her. "Apparently, you are the perfect bride, the one that has it all..."

"And as an added bonus you get the spine free," Juno replied waspishly.

The other teen looked confused. "I don't understand."

Juno softened slightly. "You know the stories of how difficult it was for Lucuis Malfoy to win my cousin Narcissa over," she asked and Ezekiel nodded in reply. "I will be nowhere near as easy. My mother was a half-blood so I know I will never marry a British heir. Yet I have all the acceptable skills of a trophy wife, except that I want to live my own life. Be who I am, Juno Black, with interests outside of being a wife and mother. I'm fourteen, Mr Greengrass, and in all honesty I have no idea what I want and who I want to spend the rest of my days with."

"I understand," Ezekiel said with a kind smile. "Miss Black, what I am about to tell you is no secret. There is a new dark lord gaining power in our society. We can probably assume that he will affect the lives of everyone in our generation and some of our peers will die. You referred just now to your spine. I heard you referring to your strength. If your family were in danger you would fight this evil until your last breath, no doubt. And I respect you for that. I am approaching you to see if we could forge a friendship that if it became the case we could prevent each other from being forced to marry another against our will. I am the second son of a famously neutral family, it is likely that may be my fate."

"And here I thought you fancied me," Juno replied snippily.

"I do," the brown haired teen said reaching out to take Juno's hand in his own. "What I propose is not so bad for you either because it could also be your fate of someone trying to get in the good graces of this new dark lord, by marrying into to a dark family."

"Because being the first ever Black in Hufflepuff is going to help someone chummy up to some egotistical moron," Juno whispered back.

"Look, Miss Black," the young man said as calmly as he could. "I'll make this simple. I like you. I would like to be your friend. I am here warning you that I may propose marriage to you at some stage in the future if it may be in both our interests. If that does occur I don't want us to be two disjointed people who live together. I want to be your husband and you my wife. I want our children to have the same ferocity that you have when your temper is up and your beautiful eyes and I want them to have my quick mind and charming smile. I want to know your hopes, your dreams, Juno."

Juno looked closely into the eyes of the other teen and knew he was telling her no lie.

"How do we discover if we are suited? How do we learn if such an arrangement is suitable for us?"

"We write letters. Once a week we'll write and tell each other about things that have happened since the last missive and include everything. We don't even have to see each other. We just write. I can teach you a spell that will allow you to charm the messages so only I can read them if you'd like."

"I know the charm," Juno replied. "You're not asking me to Hogsmede or to be seen together in public or anything I feel uncomfortable with like others who have approached me, so, I will give you a chance, just one, like everybody else."

"Thank you," Ezekiel replied bowing his head and producing something from his pocket.

Juno gasped as the sight of the black rose bud as it was presented to her.

"Merlin!" she whispered accepting it before breathing in its scent. "It's real! Not conjured! Why did you buy it? How did you know I would agree?"

Ezekiel laughed and the gesture warmed Juno to her toes.

"I didn't. But you always smile when you see me, and it's a real smile that lights your beautiful eyes. So I hoped. Hope is not a very Slytherin emotion, I know, but there you have it."

"You write first," Juno said smelling the flower again. "And ask me questions that you want answered."

"Miss Black," the fifth year said with another bow. "I bid you good day."

"And good day to you, Ezekiel," Juno replied hurrying back to her friends.

III

Harry, Death and Time were laughing over a crate of Bordeaux's finest wine, letting the past fast forward into the future when a now forty two year old Harry Potter finally looked at the screen and watched the beautiful Juno Black slap his mother.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

Time snapped his fingers and the two figures stopped.

"Why did she hit my mother?" Harry asked.

"It's probably Destiny's doing," Death said swirling his glass. "She is probably trying to hurry things along. The war against Voldemort is playing out a little differently this time."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort isn't gathering support as fast as he did last time," Time said, topping up all three glasses. "Juno's relationship with Narcissa, and Narcissa's relationship with Lucius Malfoy have prevented the Malfoy family from sliding back into some of the darker aspects of the wizarding world. Andromeda married a Scottish Laird, a muggleborn wizard, Edward Kearney, but one of some social stature that her family found acceptable. Bellatrix is still mixed up with the Lestrange brothers and is already actively serving Voldemort."

"My dad goes to dinner with the Black's too. Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Your grandmother is a Black," Death replied. "And because of the more neutral path the Black family is taking this time around she hasn't estranged herself from them."

"Letting one person live, did all this?" Harry asked in wonder. "It's amazing and nearly impossible to imagine the effects of such an event. What if, for example, Merope Gaunt had lived and raised her son with love, would he even be Lord Voldemort?"

"And you begin to understand the headache that is my life," Death said softly. "I often have to remove the solutions before the problems even arise because of something one of my sisters did. It becomes quite frustrating after a while, watching them destroy lives, destroy families."

"They always fight about it," Time told Harry seriously.

"I never had siblings to argue with, or even to love," the human said dejectedly.

"That was last time," Death replied. "Watch. It will make it easier to pick up the pureblooded etiquette later."

Harry held out his wine glass and watched as the vessel was filled. He then turned his sights back to the screen.

III

Juno had suspected, and her fears were confirmed as she arrived back home after a month abroad with celebrated seamstress Audrey Depuis-Destiné. Many families wanted to tie her to their sons. As she stood in the dining room, with Sirius and Regulus, as the adults sat in the lounge, she felt tears slip down her face at the dozens of letters before her.

"None of them are even suitable, for our Juno," Regulus said wrinkling his nose in disgust at a formal proposal from a sixty year old family Lord. "I wish there were some way I could help you," the younger boy said earnestly looking at his beloved cousin.

"Maybe James?" Sirius speculated, but Juno shook her head.

"No. Not James when Lily is finally beginning to realise that she likes him."

"But if it keeps you from having to procreate with anyone of these fat old men before your twenty-first birthday..." Regulus said slowly, agreeing with his brother.

"Don't let it worry you," Sirius told Juno, wrapping his arms around her as her pulled her to his chest and allowed her to cry. "If worst comes to worst we will find some obscure old ritual in the library and force whomever you marry into a vow of faithfulness or something."

Juno stiffened and lifted her head.

"Of course," she breathed.

"What?" Regulus asked, pulling her long hair back away from her face so he could see her expression.

"Have the family publicly announce that due to the large number of suitors vying for my hand certain conditions must be met," Juno said, barely noticing her father and aunt entering the room. "If the fat old men have to lose a certain amount of weight, refrain from smoking around me and participate in a ritual to ensure that he doesn't have a physical relationship with anyone but myself, imagine how many of these petitions would be withdrawn."

"My girl definitely has something stored behind those pretty eyes of hers," Alphard said proudly, smiling for the first time in days. "Wallie, is it possible to do that?"

"Certainly," Orion answered at the same time as his wife. "We can use the escalation of bloodshed as the reasons for our extreme demands, especially considering Juno is the final unmarried daughter of our house."

"How long before the boys start receiving petitions too?" Alphard asked. "Every gold digging mother will be pushing their daughters upon Sirius before too much longer."

"We'll develop a similar system for the boys also," Walburga declared. "And we'll also apply for brides from the continent. We still have connections there."

"Joy," Regulus said with an affected sigh. "We're all going to be parents before we're twenty one because of the political climate."

"It could be worse," Juno replied looking down at the letters. "We could be totally without options."

III

Sitting at her writing desk in her bedroom, Juno looked at her personalised stationary as her quill hovered over the empty page as she prepared words to write. She began with the letter to Andromeda. Her cousin was expecting her first child and Juno found herself happy for both Andy and Edward. As she wrote the lines she injected as much cheer as she could into her words. She was sure her cousin had heard of the eighteen petitions for her hand and both were trying to keep their words light and distracted.

Juno was just about to begin her letter to Narcissa when Sirius burst into her room with barely a knock on her door. She leapt to her feet hastening to cover her nightgown with a robe.

"I've seen you in your night gown before, Juno," Sirius replied snappily. "Anyway, you need to dress. You have to come downstairs. We have guests."

"Guests I want to meet?" Juno asked gathering her clothes from the end of the bed and retreating into her bathroom to change.

"How do you feel about Slytherins?" Sirius asked bitterly. "The most upsetting thing is he's the most suitable person you've had request your hand."

Juno looked at her reflection in the mirror before she returned to her bedroom.

"Sirius?" she asked softly. "Siri, please tell me Ezekiel Greengrass is being held hostage in the parlour by my father and your parents."

Sirius froze and looked to his cousin.

"Zeke approached me years ago and made the effort to get to know me. He won't ever inherit as the second son of a second son. A match with me is still acceptable to his family," Juno explained, her eyes begging her cousin to understand. "Siri, I like him. I could love him in time. He is probably the one person who knows me better than you."

"I don't believe it!" Sirius snapped, turning on his heel and in a flurry of robes fleeing the room.

Confused, Juno made her way downstairs.

"Juno," Orion called softly. "Come here, dear."

"Yes, Uncle," Juno agreed slipping into the room to notice Ezekiel sitting on the sofa opposite her father and aunt with his grandfather, the Lord Greengrass. "Good evening," she said the guests before moving to sit by her father's feet.

Conversation was struck up quite easily and continued for almost an hour before Sirius burst into the room, his face red from anger. He was followed in by his younger brother.

"Greengrass, name my cousin's favourite flower," he demanded.

"The iris, although she prefers blue ones from within that family group," Ezekiel replied calmly.

"How does she like her pumpkin juice?"

"She doesn't."

"What is the name of her perfume?" Sirius asked.

"Siri!" Juno gasped rising to her feet. "That's enough. Get out now!"

"Chanel Number Five," Ezekiel said softly.

Juno turned and gaped at the young man sitting on the couch before turning back to an equally shocked Sirius.

"How, in Merlin's name did you work that out, Zeke?" Juno asked.

"I discovered from your friend Alice that you wore a Muggle perfume that your mother once wore. I remember your smell so I went to a boutique in London and went through every bottle until I found it," Ezekiel Greengrass explained.

"He gets my approval if it counts for anything," Regulus told the room, spinning on his heel and walking out as Sirius open and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Lord Greengrass," Orion said, a smile on his still handsome face. "Would you like to talk terms?"

III

Juno was hiding out in her bedroom, yet again, the morning the OWL results were due to arrive. She'd opened her bedroom window in preparation for the messenger bird to arrive. She sat at her desk penning a note to Lily when a quiet knock was heard on her door.

III

"Why did it stop?" Harry asked, looking up at Time and Death.

"This is the major turning point," Time explained. "In the wizarding world, you cannot become engaged until both parties have received their OWL results. Everything you have seen over the last few weeks is in preparation for this day."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry agreed. "But I thought the major turning point was Juno surviving?"

"No, it's right here," Death agreed. "It is on this day that a number of powerful relationships a solidified and others are made."

"Did you never wonder why all of your friends in you last life had parents in the same grade as your own?" Time asked Harry. "It was because of some of these agreements."

"Who's at the door?" Harry asked.

"That is a good question," Time told Harry, the smile on his face wide.

III

"Come in," Juno called, answering the knock on her door.

"Are you decent?" her father asked.

"Of course," she replied conjuring a chair for her father. "I'm pleased you're here."

"Why?" Alphard asked.

"I'm about to get my OWLs, Dad. You should be the first to read them," Juno replied.

Alphard smiled and took his seat. "So, you aren't hiding out in here?"

"I'm most definitely hiding out in here," Juno replied. "Thinking things over, listening to the news. Daddy, why haven't they caught this mad man yet?"

"I have no idea, Darling."

The father and daughter sat in silence for a lengthy period of time, the owl delivering Juno's school results came and went but still they said nothing and the envelope remained closed. Finally, Alphard spoke.

"I always thought it unreasonable to wish for fairytales; to have Prince Charming rush in to save the day and then steal the heart of the heroine. But, Juno, you must remember, not every man is Prince Charming. Ergo, not every life is a fairy tale. You need to decide what is right for you. I think you decided some years ago that you would marry Zeke Greengrass. And it is a good match. Power, but not too much. Responsibility, but not too much. You both have money that you can invest and live in a fashionable style. You aren't one for ceremony and theatrics like Sirius. He was born for his role, as were you. James is still enamoured with your friend Lily Evans. Alice will be marrying into the Longbottom clan. Imagine the lives and the society you could create with the help of Narcissa and Andy and their friends."

"Dad..."

"You have your mother's vision, and she wanted a better world for you to live in. Maybe she had to die, so you could live, and her dream become your reality."

Juno said nothing, only opening her letter and looking over her results.

"Straight O's," she said softly, handing the page to her father. "Would you mind letting the family know. I have a couple of letters to write."

III

As the last female of a generation in the family Black to marry, Juno knew that her wedding was to be large. But she felt that three days before her engagement party she felt the proceedings were turning into a circus.

"Zeke," she complained as she walked around the loch beside the manor belonging to her cousin Andromeda. "I swore I saw dancing bears. I won't have it. It's cruel."

"I promise," the young man said trying not to laugh openly. "There were no dancing bears."

"I'm sure there were," Juno replied snippily. "And tell me again why there are over one thousand people coming to our wedding?"

"Well, you had a lot of suitors and it is polite to invite them to your weddings since they are honour bound to wish you well. Not to mention your family was hugely powerful last century and despite producing mostly daughters this generation you have all married into prosperous and powerful families. You yourself are the daughter of a halfblood and a Pureblood showing that times are changing," Ezekiel continued. "Your mother was a very powerful witch, as is your friend Lily Evans, a Muggleborn, who is finally seeing James Potter. A relationship that was noted in _Le Monde Magique_ as your parents' relationship was many years ago."

"The French are progressive," Juno agreed. "Maybe we should send some of our children to school there."

"Maybe we should," Ezekiel agreed. "How many children would you like to have?"

"A small army," Juno declared. "I'm an only child. I never had the kind of relationship that Siri and Gus share or the one Narcissa and Andy have. Plus someone has to repopulate the wizarding world. We may as well make sure we are related to most of them. That way we Black women can control things, even if it is just vicariously though our children."

"It's as if you have spoken about this with your cousins," Ezekiel noted.

"Narcissa always wanted three; an heir for her husband, a second son who will have an athletic career and a little girl to have for herself. Andromeda wants some of each, and she already has Nymphadora with her pink hair, bless that child, she makes me laugh. Gus wants a whole football team as well and Sirius probably wants half a dozen, as long as they are all clones of him."

"Merlin help us should Sirius produce clones of himself."

Juno giggled. "Zeke, I have half a year of school left. I'd like a year to ourselves before we start planning for our first child."

"Plus you have many things to arrange, do you not?"

"I think we have many things to talk about," Juno said looking up at her fiancé through her lashes. "I heard a rumour that Quentin Bones and Martine Destiné are looking for staff at the European Magical Confederation Headquarters in Mons."

"You want to live abroad?" Ezekiel asked.

"Why ever not?" Juno asked. "Narcissa has a ten year plan that has her Minister of Magic in five to eight years. Lucius is looking closely at the education system at Hogwarts, and is using his family's seat on the board of governors quite wisely in my opinion. Andromeda is high ranking within the Scottish community. Regulus needs to marry an Irish girl and Sirius a Scandinavian and we have a great deal of area covered by one family. In my family it is not wise to step on anyone's toes."

"You want me to work at the EMC?" Ezekiel asked.

"Don't pretend you haven't thought of it," Juno declared. "I heard you speaking to Lucius about it the other day at dinner. You had some excellent ideas. And your knowledge of the British families would be almost invaluable to the group. Not to mention you get to dabble in politics and intrigue."

"And what would you do?" Ezekiel asked. "I know you too well to think you will be sitting idly at home."

"Well, I will have to set up that home. And I will be taking care of a baby within the next three or four years. Then I always have my dress making. I earn enough from making Narcissa's robes and gowns at half price now, imagine what the demand for my talents will be if she becomes minister."

"What about our friends?"

"It's called apparition, floo, owl, train, boat, car, walking..." Juno began before Ezekiel playfully tried to cut off her words with his hand. "I'm sure that none of our friends would mind crossing the English Channel for the weekend every so often. And we'll have to visit our families in London regularly."

"Those who are true friends won't mind that, I suppose."

"And some who probably aren't also," Juno added.

Juno smiled to herself as she and her husband-to-be walked beside the loch.

"I already applied for a position," Ezekiel eventually told her. "And I have been looking at a number of properties in Belgium, France, Germany and Luxembourg."

Juno nodded. "Do you want to tell me the truth about those dancing bears now too?"

III

Harry Potter watched celebration after celebration flash before his eyes. His parents wedding, the Longbottom wedding, Juno's marriage to Zeke, Regulus' engagement to a Swiss girl and Sirius' interest in two different young women, one Finnish and one Danish.

He watched the start of his own generation be born. Fred and George Weasley was born to a happy Molly and Arthur, two days after Jenny Prewett made Gideon a proud daddy. Julius Malfoy followed soon after, but not before his mother had taken a position as Policy Officer at the Ministry of Magic. Harry thought that personally, Lucius made a very good house husband around his Hogwarts and Wizengamot duties.

After he watched his best friend in his last life be born, Harry turned to the father and son team who conducted the mighty orchestra.

"Thank you," Harry told Death and Time. "Thank you for this chance."

"Thanks to you also," Time said, "for allowing this to happen. You may never know it, but we, my entire family, appreciate it. Earth especially. She loves you humans, not matter how many times you hurt her, she still loves you."

"She finds your kind funny," Death said, gently bumping Harry on the shoulder. "Good luck, Harry Potter. See you next time."

"Will do," Harry replied. "Keep up the good work, both of you."

III

Juno pulled the cashmere scarf from her throat and shrugged off her winter coat – an item that was becoming more and more popular in wizarding Britain thanks to the fashionable first couple of politics, Lord and Lady Malfoy – and raced down the halls of Saint Mungo's Hospital. Vaguely she heard the crying of her own child behind her where he remained in the arms of his father who followed at a slower pace. Juno didn't notice the tears wetting her cheeks as she skidded around corners cursing hospitals for being anti-apparition zones as she ran.

Finally, she ran straight into her youngest cousin's chest. Looking up she noticed, Regulus' red eyes and the manicured reassuring hand on his shoulder that belonged to his wife.

"I'm not too late?" Juno begged as Ezekiel and Phillip arrived on her heels.

"No. There's nothing the healers can do, Juno, for Dad or Uncle Alphard. Uncle Cygnus will be alright. His own wound was superficial in comparison. "

"Damn Voldemort and his followers to the depths of hell!" Juno snapped, barely noticing her entire family crowded into the hallway.

Plunging through a pair of double doors, Juno stopped short seeing her beloved father and family lord lying in adjacent beds, their skin almost the colour of the sheets that lay between.

"Oh, Daddy!" Juno whispered, running forward and taking up her father's hand.

She smiled tearfully as Alphard squeezed her hand gently.

"We took two down each, your uncles and I. Voldemort has six fewer followers."

"That's great news," Juno told her father. "Fantastic news."

"Yeah, but they have some new spell."

Juno chocked on her own words momentarily. "I can see, Daddy."

"Sirius brought my pensive so I filled it up so Phillip and all the brothers and sisters he will have one day will see their Grandpapa and Grandmama," Alphard continued, and Juno belatedly realised that her father was mentally checking off a list of things he had to tell her.

"Here's Phillip," Ezekiel said pushing the blue-green-eyed boy into Juno's arms his black hair flopping everywhere.

"Hello, little man," Alphard greeted his grandson, pausing to smile at his son-in-law before accepting the child into his arms. "I love you."

Juno turned away to look at her Aunt Walburga sitting dry eyed next to her husband's bed as her eldest son looked on. Juno gave a weak smile to the murderous looking Sirius who just nodded in return.

"Yes, Grandpapa loves you, Phillip. And he loves your Mummy too. So very much."

"We love you too," Juno told her father. "Say hello to Mum for me. Tell her everything. And tell her I'll fill her in on everything else when I catch up to you both."

Juno watched as Alphard nodded and allowed her to remove her son from the bed.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, my darling girl."

Juno let the tears fall as her father smiled softly and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and eventually became rhythmic. A medi-witch patted her gently on the shoulder.

"The poison won't take long now, dearie."

Juno spun to look at her cousin who deftly shook his head. He mouthed one word to her, and Juno began to shake in rage. She clung to her son so tightly that he began to cry.

"I'm sorry, darling," she whispered in the baby's ear. "I'm sorry. Mummy wasn't thinking. Mummy didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Juno moved into the chair the medi-witch had conjured for her and easily balanced her son on her lap, while holding her father's hand with her spare one.

"He used a lot of energy to remain conscious. It's unlikely he'll be with us very long, Mrs Greengrass," the kindly woman said.

"Would you mind requesting our family join us? It is probably easier for you to have us all in here anyway."

"Not at all."

The family entered and Juno looked them over. Narcissa looked furious as she stood with her husband and young sons. Cygnus stood nearby, holding tightly to his wife's hand, his expression one of grief. Andromeda stood with her eldest by her side, her youngest on her hip. Both girls had accidently made their hair the same black as almost everyone else in the room, a symbol of their own mourning. Regulus stood to one side, his hand on Sally's stomach as she tucked herself into his side, her head on his shoulder. Sirius' Danish wife Astrid stood next to them, her mouth a thin line as she tried to cope with her husband's anger and pain. Ezekiel was the last family member in the room, and his gaze was riveted on Juno.

As it happened, the Black family lost two patriarchs almost simultaneously. The family watched as Sirius' ring morphed in a display of light into the ring worn by the family lord and moments later Juno turned her attention back to her own father to watch him take his last breath.

Within the hour, the entire family had retreated to the Malfoy Manor and the five cousins had holed themselves up in Narcissa's private study.

"Explain to me how my father and uncles were attacked in our own home and two of them have died," Andromeda asked.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa said. "Seven adult magicians are more than enough to overpower the wards at Grimmauld Place."

"Especially considering the calibre of wizard Voldemort somehow manages to recruit," Sirius spat angrily.

"How are the wards?" Juno asked looking to her cousins who now bore the two family rings.

"The wards dissolve with the death of a Lord Black and reconstruct themselves over the next twenty-four hours," Regulus explained. "You should remember that Juno from when our grandfather died. We were just at Hogwarts..."

"I remember. I also remember it was easier to weave new wards in when they were being reconstructed. Isn't that when they added the fidelus charm to the Black Country House in Cambridge?"

"Yes," Narcissa said. "My eldest sister was never told because of her connections to Voldemort."

Andromeda shuddered at the sound of the name.

"Andy, don't let the name bother you. It's the person, and his followers we have to fear," Juno said speaking up.

"Here, here," Regulus added.

"Our cousin entered our childhood home and killed our parents deliberately. If Mother and Druella hadn't come I am sure Cygnus would also be dead," Sirius said. "I want her dead. No! I want her alive but worse off that she would be if she were dead."

Juno gasped and quickly thought of her aunts and praised them for their bravery.

Regulus' ash coloured eyes darkened maliciously.

"I think this is something we have to play in the media. There are six bodies in our home belonging to supporters of this Voldemort. We could sue their families."

"None of us really need money, Gus," Andromeda pointed out.

"No. But I'm sure our cousin Molly Weasley is strapped for cash with six sons, another baby on the way and her husband dead because he chose to try and save a stranger in the street from one of Voldemort's attacks. What about any number of magical families? Many of them have been devastated in the last ten years. Or we could use the money to simply reconstruct Diagon Alley," Regulus continued. "It will be easy to prove that Bellatrix was a key player, her husband and brother-in-law are among the dead, we could claim the Lestrange fortune with ease. Bellatrix would be a social outcast and on the run."

"It's not enough!"

"It's a good start," Narcissa said firmly. "We Blacks take nothing lying down and if we rush out wanting revenge we are playing straight into Voldemort and Bellatrix's plans. We need a different approach."

"A party," Juno replied. "We take Regulus' idea, strip the Lestrange family of their money, which is probably running out, and throw a party, invite the entire British community. Lure Voldemort and company onto our turf. Even at a party no-one is going to let go of their wand, we'll be prepared."

"I'll throw it. It's not unusual behaviour for Lucius and I to throw a big party. We'll just have different invitations to normal make them 'in memorandum'. Voldemort has been killing for almost ten years. I'll get a list of suspicious deaths over that period. Invite all surviving family members and half the ministry," Narcissa said planning things in her mind. "Halloween was the first attack from memory; on the Lynch family."

"I'll help," Andromeda added.

"We all will," Juno amended. "The Black women will throw this tribute. We'll do a fundraising drive at the same time; for education scholarships and rebuilding of our community."

"Bellatrix would never be able to resist attacking an event like that," Regulus said. "Out of revenge of her fallen husband."

"It's settled," Sirius said. "But everyone else must fidelus charm their residences. Cissa, you must go somewhere safe with Lucius and the boys. I can't let you stay at Malfoy Manor in danger. Juno, you must protect your London store too... The Black Family will end this!"

III

The fundraiser was in full swing on the back lawn but on the west-side patio of Malfoy Manor Juno Greengrass looked down at the four little boys playing. Phillip and Draco, as usual, were toddling about playing some strange game they'd invented together but their parents couldn't figure out. Neville Longbottom was close by, studying one of the flowerpots and the plants within it. Harry Potter however was the focus of her attention. Harry, as described by his mother, was an old soul in a young body. Juno couldn't agree more. There was wisdom in the toddler's eyes.

III

Death and Time looked at each other and nodded. It was time.

III

Juno looked around and saw that everyone around her was frozen still, there was no sound. Except from the low moan coming from little Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Juno asked, her mothering instinct over powering her confusion. "Are you alright, darling?"

"We don't have much time," the boy replied, making Juno gasp.

"What in Merlin's name?"

"I need you to listen," Harry said as two figures walked up to them.

Juno felt a chill run up her back and she hastily scooped the child into her arms.

"Juno, I have already lived this life once. When I died, I was given an option. Death told me I had to pick a path. I chose and Time made it happen."

The two men approached and somehow, she didn't know how, Juno knew.

"Death and Time."

"This time you were allowed to live," Harry said from where he was seated on her knees. "And it has made all the difference. The wizarding world is in better shape now than it was on this very night last time I lived this life."

"What's going to happen?" Juno asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"I'm going to defeat Lord Voldemort," Harry replied simply.

"Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Sally Black, Astrid Black, Druella Black and Walburga Black are about to walk around that corner looking for you Juno," Death said. "What they will find is three crying children, Harry calmly sitting at your feet and you fighting your cousin as Voldemort and others watch on."

"Harry, you'll work out what you have to do," Time said with a nod and a wink. "Good luck."

Juno looked at the child in her lap. When she looked up the men were gone and she could see her cousin walking across the lawn towards her.

III

Harry sat on the ground in his toddler form and frowned. Juno stood over him flinging curses towards Bellatrix Black-Lestrange as the slightly mad woman slowly approached. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry acknowledged that she was strikingly beautiful, unlike the Bellatrix of his first life.

Her Dark Mark tattoo was still as ugly as he remembered. And it was the tattoo that gave him his idea.

III

Juno flung curses at her cousin, trying to remember all the counter curses for the old family spells, many of which Bellatrix was using. She was also vaguely aware that Harry was moving away from her feet and toward Lord Voldemort and that spells were whizzing past her with great frequency letting her know the rest of her family had arrived.

"Up!" Harry said, holding his arms up to the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort.

Juno heard an angry scream and a moment later Bellatrix lay bound and dying on the grass, her throat cut open with an amputation charm.

"Harry!" Lily Potter said firmly. "Come back here right now!"

Juno looked into the green eyes of the child, those old eyes that understood that he had a task to do. She nodded, encouraging him to do what he must.

The toddler turned back to the man and stomped his little foot. But this time his shouted demand was incomprehensible. It came as a sharp hissing sound that had the black robed man physically stepping backwards.

There was a long moment before Voldemort slowly reached down and picked up the comparatively tiny child. Juno heard Lily moan and slump to the ground but couldn't tear her eyes from the scene to look at her friend, the woman who was like a sister, instead she kept her eyes on the remarkable child in the Dark Lord's arms.

They were looking at each other, as Voldemort held Harry under the arms in front of him. It took a minute for Juno to work out that Harry was performing legimency on the older trained wizard. It only took a few seconds, then Harry clapped his hands and giggled speaking in a hiss again.

When Voldemort replied with a stream of hisses that Harry obviously understood and tucked the toddler awkwardly into his side, Juno gasped.

"Parseltongue," Walburga Black whispered, pulling Lily to her feet. "Why is your son a parseltongue?"

"I... I don't know," Lily murmured. "My Harry... Why?"

"Balance," Astrid declared, her accent heavier than normal due to the extenuating circumstances. "In my country we had a dark lord who could use his mind to do things – we lived for eighty years in darkness until a boy, no older than an apprentice was attacked by the dark lord. It was discovered after the dark lord fell the boy had the same talent but had a good heart. The boy chose not to use or disclose his ability except to stop the bloodshed when it came to him."

"There have always been six dark wizarding families and six light wizarding families in Britian," Walburga added, keeping one eye on the boy and the man speaking the language of snakes. "A coincidence? I think not."

The women all returned their attention to the duo when the child protested loudly.

"No!" Lily whispered taking a few steps forward. "Not the wand! Don't give it to him! Please, Merlin, help me!"

Juno watched in horror as the wizard surrendered his wand to the child and the entire group of women groaned audibly at his stupidity.

III

Harry almost couldn't believe his luck when Lord Voldemort handed him a weapon, a weapon that Harry knew would be one wand away from perfect for his magic. This man obviously had no experience with young children because every parent knew that a child with a wand could be just as deadly as a fully-trained witch or wizard. Deciding to pretend to be a baby he thought of the things he used to do for his own children. Shaking the wand as best his small, weak arms could he still managed to create a shower of silver sparks.

Harry couldn't help but laugh but almost cursed when he recognised himself as giggling, not laughing. What surprised him was the way Voldemort was tenderly holding him, and the happiness that showed on his face when Harry had created the sparks.

_"What a clever boy!" _Voldemort hissed. _"Using a wand like a real wizard."_

Harry decided that a giggle would be the appropriate response and did so waving the wand again and again.

_"Blue!"_ he declare creating a spray of blue sparks. _"Green! Silver! Red! Silver!"_

Voldemort laughed and Harry couldn't believe his ears.

_"You have eyes like my grandfather and father. You have Slytherin eyes. You must be descended from a distant or forgotten line to have eyes like that,"_ Voldemort told the child.

Harry tucked the wand between Voldemort and himself before reaching up to touch Voldemort on the temples. The effect was instantaneous. Information once more began pouring into his mind, flashing before his eyes. Harry struggled to pull away but the effect was magnetic.

III

Death and Time stopped proceedings and appeared before Harry once more.

"What's going on?"

"Things are different this time," Time explained. "There is no prophecy."

"He looks rather human so I don't think there are as many horocruxes," Harry replied.

"No, he made them, but the division of his soul made him too weak. He reunited all but one with his body. He doesn't have the one currently at Hogwarts," Death said. "And you won't have to kill him. Your mother is about to recover."

"What is she going to do?" Harry asked looking between the two dark robed men.

Death smiled. "She going to cut Tom Riddle off at the knees."

"All you need to do is cry and keep speaking parseltongue," Time said. "Voldemort has been looking for an heir and you have just become his ideal successor."

"That won't happen, will it?"

"No, but someone has to die, Harry," Death said softly.

Harry swallowed. "Sacrifices must be made. We can't let him destroy us a second time. That's what I came back to change. Let me die."

Death nodded and Time looked grim.

"Thank you, Harry."

III

Harry felt the lurch as his mother severed the dark lord's legs off just below the knee. As the older, heavier man fell forward, he felt himself be squashed for a moment before the weight rolled away to place itself between himself and his family. He felt the wand be snatched from his fingers.

Instantly instinct told him to cry.

III

Juno felt her stomach plummet when she saw Voldemort roll away from Harry and move between the toddler and the armed witches in order to protect him from any stray spells. She heard the boy begin to cry as his play toy was taken away. She heard the man hiss at the child and the tears and cries increase. She heard the other guests enter the courtyard searching for the source of the ruckus.

She saw her beloved aunt charge as the evil man glanced back at the green eyed boy only after he had cauterised his bleeding stumps. She was the most evil wizard of their time raise his wand in a flash and utter the killing curse. She saw Walburga fall.

She heard the scream come from her own throat and those of the women she was with.

She felt her robes rustle with the nearness of the spells speeding past her.

She saw herself raise her wand and the green light leave it's tip. She saw Voldemort move to avoid some of the curses thrown at him and her own spell hit him in the chest. She saw a red blur closely followed by a black one as two parents rushed to gather their child away from the corpse.

Sound came back and she spun on her heel franticly searching for her own son.

"Phillip!" she screamed, running for the toddler with her hair colour and his father's eyes. Snatching him up from where Narcissa and Lucius were checking over Draco she kissed her son repeatedly before strong arms wrapped around them both. She felt her knees give out.

"Zeke?" Juno whispered. "I don't feel so well."

She knew she was lying down, she could see the first stars. Phillip was on her stomach, Ezekiel cradling her head as she smiled.

"I love you both."

III

III


	14. Picking a Path Part 3

III

Catherine or Cate

III

III

Picking a Path – Part Three

III

Growing up Harry Potter never knew how he knew the things he knew. His parents were supportive with his ability to speak to snakes and his natural ability to use their wands and perform magic far more difficult than he should be able to do before Hogwarts.

Somewhere deep inside him he knew they were wrong. Voldemort was still not dead.

His beloved godmother Juno never questioned it though. Once when he was about ten she held him after he'd fallen from his broom playing with Phillip and he was sure that she whispered a thankful prayer to Time and Death. That's what started Harry's little quest.

Time and Death. Those two personifications called to Harry. So he studied in the months before he was due to go to Hogwarts and found out a lot of information.

Then he was finally Harry was standing on platform nine and three quarters in the middle of the hubbub that was his extended family and all their friends.

His parents were doing their best to hold conversations and keep little William's shoes on his feet while Rose and Violet played some hand clapping game with the two Longbottom girls.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were talking to Andromeda and Edward Kearney. The eldest Kearney, with her, currently, pink hair, somehow managed to keep tabs on her constantly morphing four sisters and three brothers as they continually changed their faces and bodies whilst cavorting around the platform. Neville Longbottom ignored them all and continued reading his book as he sat on his trunk.

Minister Malfoy stood beside Lord Malfoy, doting over their eldest son as their middle child pulled the hair of his sister. The youngest Malfoy was with the two Bones girls, chatting about something as her hands slapped at her brother Draco.

His godfather, Sirius and Sirius' brother Gus stood side by side arguing quidditch, their wives chatting nearby with the three smallest of Regulus' children at their feet. Further away from parental supervision Sirius' three clones were teasing their only female cousin while her elder brother stood up to them in her defence.

And Harry could see his godmother, the lovely Juno was standing in the middle of everything with Ezekiel, their four boys quietly and politely standing close by while their baby sister was cradled by their father.

Harry winked at Juno. She blew a kiss back.

Phillip spoke to his parents before wandering over to Harry.

"We could be twins, you know."

"We'll use it to our full advantage during the next seven years, I'm sure," Harry replied looking at the other raven haired boy. "Although I don't know how the teachers are going to be able to tell us apart unless we stand together. They have no hope when our mothers' can't."

"We'll just have to use it to our advantage," Phillip replied. "Picked what house you're going to be in?"

"Hufflepuff," Harry replied. "If I was in Slytherin Dad would die. If I were in Ravenclaw I'd never live it down. If I made Gryffindor I'd be smothered. I take Hufflepuff. Your mother always spoke well of it."

"Me too," Phillip replied with his father's charming smile. "The prettiest witches are always in that house anyway."

Looking back to Juno he watched as she drew the hand across her throat and then tapped her watch.

Death and Time.

Harry nodded in understanding and tapped his temple to indicate he had a plan.

As the older generation decided en masse to get their off spring aboard the Hogwarts Express for another year, Harry found himself being passed from his mother's tight embrace to Juno's.

"You write to me, Harry Potter," she told him. "And don't ever question what you know. It's all true. You just find the truth."

"I love you, Juno," Harry whispered.

"Ditto," Juno said with a laugh. "Now you and Phillip go and give Minerva McGonagall a headache for me."

III

In first year, Harry eventually followed his godmother's suggestion and made friends with the giant basilisk living in the bowels of Hogwarts. Gen, as he called her, became a good friend. She donated scales, fangs and venom to Harry who with a little help from a contact or two, Fred and George Weasley, sold them to a brewing company.

But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew these were very different twins because they had grown up without a father. They were still inventing, Harry knew but they were inventing things like lights and telephones and other similar contraptions. As their friend and the son of a Marauder, Harry had seen many prototypes. But he also did his best to encourage them to make a range of prank items. Their brother Ron was different too. He'd ended up in Slytherin, was friends with Draco Malfoy as they had bonded over quidditch and was a gifted academic with a certain gift for the logical art of brewing. When he got to know the youngest Weasley in third year he somehow knew that she too was not the girl he knew she used to be. At the end of it all Harry didn't know why he knew these things about the Weasleys, but he did. He also knew a few things about them hadn't changed; Ron still liked Hermione Granger. Granger still liked to argue.

So, the night of September third at the beginning of his fourth year, Harry Potter led his friends up the stairs to find a room his father called the room of requirement.

"What are we looking for?" Daphne Greengrass asked looking at the room.

Phillip grinned and produced a trunk from his pocket, expanding it and setting it in the doorway after he closed the door.

"Anything of value!" he declared with a roguish grin.

Daphne raised an eyebrow and glared at him a moment before turning to Harry as he looked around.

"Harry?" she demanded.

"It's to do with my research on Death and Time and a little bit to do with Gen and what happened to Voldemort when we were little," Harry replied.

"I've heard the whole story," Phillip said. "You'll want to commit him to St Mungos when he's done. But my mother knows things and she said he's not lying so that's why I am here helping. Why are you here, cousin?"

The blonde Slytherin shrugged and smirked. "I like a good mystery," she replied. "Starting with who in Merlin's name is Gen? You always speak of her and yet I am yet to figure it out."

"Oh, Gen," Phillip said with a laugh. "She's a darling 60 foot basilisk who lives under the school. Met her, great gal."

"She's very nice," Harry defended levitating a case of butterbeer into the trunk.

"She tried to eat me!" Phillip yelled at his best friend.

"Alright," Harry conceded. "I should have fed her before I introduced you."

"Thank you," Phillip accepted.

Daphne shook her head and jogged forward to catch up. "I'm sorry did you say you call a basilisk Gen?"

"Do you want me to arrange for the two of you to meet?" Harry asked genuinely over his shoulder.

"Sure," Daphne replied laughing. "Why not?"

"You'll love her. I've told her all about you," Harry replied.

"Freak," Phillip said shaking his head at his friend.

"Ass!"

"Oh dear Merlin," Daphne said looking up at Harry in shock. "You aren't joking."

Phillip snorted. "Just ignore him when he talks like that. Most of Hufflepuff does."

"Sounds like good plan," Daphne replied weakly.

Phillip nodded in agreement and picked up a book and a broom that lay on a desk nearby adding them to the trunk.

"It is a nice desk," Daphne said after she noticed him studying it. "You could furnish a house with all of this. I see some vases over there and some mirrors."

"Let's talk to Juno and see what we could do," Harry declared. "You and I should have enough money between us, Phillip."

"Yeah," the almost identical teen replied. "Easy done. Buy a house. Furnish it. Rent it out while we are still at school. Bam! Money!"

"There must also be rewards out on some of this stuff," Daphne said looking around before turning to Phillip before imitating him. "Bam! More money!"

Phillip stopped and smiled before looking to Harry. "Mate," he said softly. "I rescind all former comments. She can join our little group pending initiation and a few other requirements."

"Thanks," Daphne declared storming towards the door.

Harry just clapped Phillip on the back.

In the back of his mind he checked another thing off his list.

III

At Christmas a few years later, Narcissa Malfoy produced the Cup of Hufflepuff and presented it to Juno to many chuckles and giggles from their friends.

Juno accepted it awkwardly before throwing it straight to Harry and Phillip.

"Go. You two are excused. Don't get hurt," Juno instructed cryptically.

"Me too, Aunty Juno!" Daphne Greengrass declared before racing after her friend and cousin as they headed for the floo.

What the trio, and Juno, didn't anticipate was Albus Dumbledore following and witnessing the elaborate magic performed by a teenager to confirm that yes, the Cup of Hufflepuff did once contain a slice of Tom Riddle's soul.

"Professor!" Harry gasped once he realised the headmaster was there.

"Mr Potter. Mr Greengrass. Miss Greengrass..." the elderly man said looking between the three.

"Ah," a new voice moaned and Death suddenly appeared behind Dumbledore before conjuring nice soft chairs.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted.

"Nice to see you again," Harry replied. "How is your father?"

"He's on his way. Wants to speak to you all since you are so close to fulfilling my goal," Death said sipping from a hip flask. "Sit down the rest of you."

"So close?" Harry asked as the two Greengrasses looked on in shock. "I thought..."

"My daughters were kinder to you this time," Time said dropping his large body into the final chair. "My lovely wife and Karma made them do it. Destiny and Luck were the hardest to convince but you know all women are incredibly strange creatures."

"Well, please express my most sincere thanks to them," Harry said as he was offered a glass of wine. "The same as last time?"

"Yes," Death said continuing to hand out the beverages. "It was such an exceptional vintage I saved all the bottles I could."

"Good choice," Harry declared sipping from his glass.

"I'm sorry, but can someone please explain?" Daphne asked, correctly guessing Phillip and the headmaster could not.

Time sighed. "I lost a bet to my son, Death a few years ago and in repayment I was asked to turn back time so he could change one tiny event."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Letting Juno live," Harry replied sombrely. "The first time these circumstances played out she died. Phillip never existed and I didn't know you Daphne because I was an orphan who went into Gryffindor."

"Mum died?" Phillip asked. "What was so bad that happened last time?"

"Voldemort possessed me for a bit. He definitely possessed Ginny Weasley. He got his body back during my seventh year and killed 192 good wizards and witches. And we killed a few more than that," Harry said softly. "I killed 15 people not including Voldemort."

"He was a good sport agreeing to go back and live again with all those other memories trying to tell him that this was not how it should be," Death declared. "And we had to let Juno in on things eventually."

"Why are we here?" Daphne asked.

"You both need to truly believe Harry," a feminine voice declared and a curvy beautiful woman appeared.

"My mother," Death introduced. "She knows all of you."

She crossed the floor to kneel before Harry. "You both need to believe this young man because in his memories he has the power to change many futures. Knowing a name is a powerful thing."

"Yes, Ma'am," Phillip quickly agreed.

"Of course," Daphne said also, reaching out and taking Harry's hand in her own.

"And Albus Dumbledore is here because with everything a sacrifice must be made," Earth declared. "There is one Horcrux left. The diadem that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw is hidden in your school. Albus, you have the knowledge to find it and the power to get it back. To do that, it will kill you."

"He came back?" Dumbledore asked looking to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "You died last time too but only after you had gotten me Slytherin's Locket and a secret weapon."

"Then it is my time," the headmaster declared. "I shall get started on my final quest."

"What about the rest of Voldemort that is still floating around?" Harry asked looking between the three deities.

"With nothing physical anchoring him here, I can send him on his way," Death replied. "Quiet easily, in fact."

"Then we know what we have to do," Daphne said. "Thank you for the wine but we need to be getting back now."

Earth giggled. "Yes, yes," she said moving to kiss Daphne on the brow. "I see why Destiny likes you. And why Luck lets you see it," she said turning to Harry.

"Off you go!" Time declared. "We will see you all later."

"Bye!" Harry called, grabbing the cup up and moving back toward to floo that led back to the Christmas Party.

III

A week before Harry's marriage to Daphne, Juno came to visit with them and a frail looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Come now, Albus," Juno chided as Harry, Daphne and Phillip all sat together on the sofa waiting for him to speak.

"I now it has been several years since that day," Dumbledore began.

"Seven, actually," Phillip corrected, earning a glare from his mother and a smirk from his cousin.

"True," Dumbledore conceded, before holding up his hand. "And I'm as good as dead. Poppy has not been able to identify the curse but it entered my bloodstream and entered my magical core. I am dying and Poppy can't stop it. Mother Earth said I had to die."

Harry nodded as he was handed a wooden box.

"I would not recommend handling that crown, Mr Potter," Dumbledore declared. "But please try not to destroy it as you destroy Riddle."

"No, Sir," Harry agreed before hissing.

"Oh, please don't!" Juno begged pulling her feet off the floor and tucking them up under herself.

"Mother!" Phillip said, with a exasperated sigh. "It's not like it's Gen and her sixty feet."

"It's still a basilisk!" Juno cried.

Dumbledore moved more slowly than Juno but he too picked his feet up and closed his eyes.

"Dora's eyes have been removed, Professor Dumbledore," Daphne replied. "I agreed to tame snakes. Not tame snakes that can kill you with a single glance."

Dumbledore opened his eyes in shock.

"We're breeding them for potions ingredients," Harry declared draping his arm around Daphne's shoulders. "Apparently with access to basilisk parts they can bring back dozens of potions and do some serious experimenting."

"And Harry doesn't have to work," Phillip added.

"That too," Harry acknowledged. "But since it was Gen who came up with the idea we have agreed to recarpet Hogwarts."

"And get that share house for ostracised magical children, set up," Daphne added. "Harry realised what he was meant to do with the names he knew. Teenaged children will be in a share manor, we've decided with Phillip here as a supervisor and a whole bunch of house elves. Legally we can't help muggle-born witches and wizards until they go to Hogwarts and essentially ask for help. But setting up a place like this, well it will really help to expand and further integrate the magical community."

"An admirable goal, Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore agreed, smiling at the group in front of him. "I feel contented leaving this task..."

They all were silent for a moment as Harry spoke to a blinded, three foot long acid green basilisk.

"I, ah, feel contented leaving this task to all of you," he eventually finished, watching in fascination as the creature used the hanging gem, the centrepiece of the diadem as a chew toy until the room was filled with screams.

"Bingo!" Death said suddenly appearing and bending to scratch Dora. "You're such a good snakey-wakey," he cooed.

"Good and dead?" Harry asked.

"Good and dead," Death agreed with a nod. "See you all at some stage."

There was a chorus of goodbyes and they were soon alone again.

"I don't think we can salvage that one," Daphne declared.

"No," Phillip agreed poking his smallest finger through the large hole in the sapphire as the diadem was gently cradled by Harry's fingers.

"With that done," Dumbledore said, putting his feet down as Dora departed. "I wish you hope and felicity on your upcoming nuptials. I'll see you all at my funeral."

"Front and centre," Phillip agreed standing to help his mother accompany the old professor out. "Thank you."

"Twas an honour," the old man replied.

And as Phillip guided is mother and their former headmaster back to the fireplace Harry turned to Daphne and kissed her soundly.

"What was that for?" Daphne asked.

"Cause I could without fear," Harry replied.

For his troubles he was kissed again.

III

"Mr Potter, YOU have a choice."

One hundred and twenty three year old Harry Potter sat patiently in a white area between life and death and looked over at the irate elderly lady standing before him.

"How dare you go and die only a month after me! Our poor family!" Daphne shrieked.

Nearby Death leaned on his scythe as he tried not to laugh, and failed miserably.

"Now don't go spouting some such rot as that you couldn't live without me! You had to keep on living for our FIVE children. And our SIXTEEN grandchildren. Not to mention our TWELVE great- grandchildren. Zoe and Ed start Hogwarts in a month!"

"I thought it would be nice to die on my birthday," Harry said his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Mrs Potter," Death finally managed. "It wasn't actually Mr Potter's choice to die."

"Say what?" Daphne asked, apparently far more hip and cool in death than she was in life.

"You've been hanging out with Phillip," Harry accused.

"I had to hang out with someone," Daphne replied.

"Mrs Potter!" Death interrupted. "This is the same day that Mr Potter died last time."

"When I was not married to you, my dear," Harry replied with a smile. "But I am glad to see you."

"You were exactly 123 when you died last time?" Daphne asked.

"I was, when he offered me a choice," Harry said. "I've lived this life twice now. And I have been incredibly happy. It's time now. To just enjoy the end of this."

"Very well," Death declared. "Harry Potter, you have no choice. It is time to die. It is time to end."

Harry smiled as his family appeared before him and Juno rushed forward and hugged him.

"Thank you for my chance, Harry," she whispered as his was also hugged by his parents. "Thank you."

III

III


	15. Upside- Down

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

Upside-down

III

Unable to sleep Journeyman Auror Daphne Greengrass went down to the common room of the share house a handful of the trainees for the Ministry of Magic still shared. Most of their peers had moved out at the end of their apprentice year to be closer to their families or partners but she'd chosen to stay. She was quite happy to live off the Ministry's money and not her own.

Moving an armchair out of the way Daphne stood in the space she had created and began the basic yoga routine her nanny had taught her as a little girl. Doing the routine had always helped her relax before and exam or other stressful situation and if she was awake at three again she was unconsciously stressing about something.

About half way through the second routine a voice startled her from the couch behind her.

"Have you ever wondered why the world is upside-down?"

Looking back between her legs, Daphne spotted the muscled body of Harry Potter stretched out on one of the lounges.

"I always thought it was downside-up," she replied.

He smirked.

"What's got you up so late, Harry?" she asked standing and walking over to an armchair before dropping herself into it.

In reply the dark haired man tapped his temple.

"Oh," Daphne replied.

"It won't turn off," Harry said softly. "And it's driving me nuts."

"Why won't it turn off?" Daphne asked, tucking her feet up under herself.

"I'm thinking of dropping out of the course."

"Why would you do that?" Daphne asked in mild alarm. "You love doing this."

"I love the adrenaline rush it gives me," Harry qualified. "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. I don't want to be an auror."

"What would you do?"

"I'm not too old to play quidditch for a few seasons. The Winchester Warlocks and the Cannons are both looking for seekers," Harry replied with a shrug. "It's an option. Or I could go to Hogwarts and teach, I feel that I am more than qualified."

Daphne shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"Or I could just go and hide out for a little while, build my house."

"You want to build a house?" Daphne asked, giving up on getting a straight answer from Harry in his current mood.

Harry sat up suddenly and looked at her with his striking eyes.

"Daphne, do you want to see my plans?" he asked.

Daphne heard the note of insecurity in his voice and felt her resolve soften into a puddle of goo.

"Show me, Harry," she replied.

Before she knew it Harry's third trunk was on the floor in front of them, summoned from Harry's room. When it was opened she was shocked to see how much thought Harry had put into his house as it was filled with sample tiles and carpets, paint swabs even bricks. When he pulled out the sketch book she felt the hum of anticipation.

Daphne accepted the book and thumbed quickly through it noticing that all the drawings were initialled by a signature she was very familiar with; by Harry.

"You did all these?" she half asked, half stated flipping back to the front to take a closer look.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Who knows what I want better than I do?"

"It's a beautiful house," Daphne told him looking closely at the drawings. "I love the fact that these rooms are all exactly the same size."

"The kid's rooms," Harry said. "I don't want have them moaning about how one room is bigger than the other, so they all get one exactly the same size."

"And the kitchen is a good size too," Daphne noted.

"I like to cook, and everyone needs to eat and eating doesn't always happen in the dining room. If I have my family there and my friends around I'll need a big kitchen to fit everyone in."

Daphne smiled and handed the sketches back to their owner.

"You've already got every building book on the planet. So, go and build your own house, Harry Potter," Daphne told him. "Go and teach at Hogwarts if that's what you want. You deserve to have what you want in life."

She shivered as those emerald eyes that never failed to make her lose concentration looked at her so keenly Daphne felt like Harry could see her soul.

"That's where I think you are wrong," he eventually replied looking away. "You may think I deserve something but that doesn't mean that I will get it."

"What do you want other than you house?" Daphne asked.

"A family to fill it," Harry responded before the last syllable was even out of her mouth.

Daphne smiled. "With three or four children to fill those identical bedrooms on the second floor?" she asked with a smile.

Harry smiled half-heartedly and looked down at his trunk.

"It's not a bad dream to have, Harry," Daphne told him moving to sit beside him on the lounge. "And quite acceptable coming from you who has never had close family of his own. I had a sister and a father which was more than you."

"What kind of father would let their daughter marry me?" Harry replied.

"Mine," Daphne replied, refusing to let herself avert her eyes from Harry's surprised ones. "He wouldn't dare get in the way of my happiness."

"Daph..." Harry whispered.

"You do whatever you have to but know that I am here, and I have loved you for at least this past year, possibly longer, and that I sneak into your bed because I want to. At some point I started seeing the real Harry Potter who relaxed around me enough to sleep and calls me Daph," she told him. "I like him better than the one I met on the first day of our apprenticeship because he rubs my back and always makes sure that I am alright."

"Did you sneak into my room just now?" Harry asked.

"No," Daphne replied with a shake of her head. "No. I know you are tired so I was going to let you sleep."

"If I asked you to move in with me once I'd built my house," Harry began reaching out and holding her hand. "If I did, would you accept all the possibilities of danger and do it anyway?"

Daphne smiled and squeezed her hands. "In a second," she replied. "And ask me if I would move to Hogwarts and teach with you."

"Would you?" Harry asked.

"In a second. What do you need me to tell you, to get it through your thick head that I love you?"

Harry paused. "I don't know what love is, Daphne. I have never experienced it until you. Hermione says it to me but I know she loves Ron. The pain that was in my chest until just now when you said you would move in with me, is that love?"

Daphne snickered and moved closer to Harry and lay her ear on his chest. He immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"Hermione loves you as a friend. She cares for you and if anything would happen to you she would be devastated. In his way, without saying it, Ron loves you too. Me, I love you like that, sure, but my love also encroaches on territory that has me imagining my children with your eyes, which, I think, means I am in love with you too."

Harry squeezed her and kissed the top of her head, something he had only ever done before behind locked door, making Daphne pull back and look up. He rolled his eyes before explaining.

"When I imagine my four children I see them with my eyes," he said and Daphne decided not to retaliate immediately because Harry had obviously not finished his sentence. "I see them with your hair because no-one deserves this mess. So..."

Daphne felt her heart trip into overdrive.

"I love you too."

Daphne didn't know that it was possible to kiss and grin like a stupid idiot but apparently it was.

"Up!" she said disengaging from Harry. "Up! We have resignation letters to write and the press to hide from!"

Harry groaned, "Press!" before his expression became infinitely more cheeky. "Does that mean we have to stay indoors for about a week or so?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head jabbed her finger into his chest with every word. "You, have to build me a house."

III

III


	16. No Mending Broken Hearts

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

No Mending Broken Hearts

III

After the war and Ginny Weasley's death they had become great friends, exceptionally quickly. Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World and Daphne, Slytherin Ice Queen.

Their friendship was easy, a lot like breathing. He would finish her sentences and she his. They were on the same wave length. Everything just made sense. And, for the first time in her life she felt safe, protected, but only when Harry was around.

A short amount of time passed before Daphne realised something between them had changed. She couldn't pin point the moment, she only knew it wasn't her moment.

She cared for him, deeply, loved him even in a way that was not easily defined. He was not a brother figure. He was more than a friend. She didn't want to take him for a lover. But when he hid from the world on the Greengrass Estate she loved the way that he would sit on the sofa to read his book and allow her to lean against him. Sometimes his arm even came off the top of the sofa and rested under hers with his hand on her stomach or hip. As someone with almost no experience with men, other than her father, it was comforting. Harry being someone who was very physically affectionate with his close friends she could imagine him and Granger up in the Gryffindor common room during their teen aged years doing the same.

She liked how she knew that those times where he spent less time reading and more time playing with her hair, he would fall asleep on the couch behind her, and in his sleep would pull her closer. She liked how that when she slept on the sofa next to him, held by one arm, she didn't have the nightmares and vivid dreams that plagued her sleeping hours. It was as if his presence just blocked them. She liked how warm he always was.

She also loved the way they mucked about in the kitchen cooking after sending away the house elves. How they drank from only one wine glass. How she knew how much to put on his plate so he would not go back for seconds, which he normally ate straight from the pot still resting on the stove.

For a long time she felt comfortable meeting him at the floo in her pyjamas or lounging clothes. She didn't feel the need to get dressed up as her mother would have insisted, were she alive. She didn't have to put up shields when he was around. Daphne knew he'd seen her cry, and have a nightmare while napping on a daybed in the conservatory. He knew more about her deepest darkest dreams and goals than anyone else. People she had known her entire life knew far less than he did. He just had to be there and her mask came off.

She didn't care.

Then came that day. That day where as she hugged him in greeting she felt his heart thud double time against his chest, so hard she could feel it. She let it slide, put it down to the very, very short too small, but super soft and comfortable tennis dress that had belonged to her mother, she was wearing. He was human after all.

Then came the day where they were lying on a day bed in the sun reading and she as almost certain that as he lay behind her, he smelt her hair. He definitely softly kissed it.

And there was the rubbing of her arm, sometimes her neck. She woke up once to Harry outlining the shell of her ear in a way that made shivers race across her body.

Daphne figured that is when it was became horribly wrong. Sure, her traitorous body reacted to stimulant, to his touch, and Harry knew that. That didn't mean her heart wanted her to jump his bones. Her heart knew if she gave her body to him like that he would read far more into it that she would. As it was she considered her body her temple and that worshippers had to pay to even get close.

If it had been another time or another place, Harry could have gotten very close. They could have been happy. Daphne knew if she started down that path now it would only end in pain for them both. Him, when she left him for someone else. Her, when he would never forgive her and thus end their more-than-friends-ship.

She was selfish, a princess, used to getting her own way. She wanted him to be around always, until they were old and so when he came to her and promised her he could be the best man she ever wanted she found a way to say no. She broke his heart.

And critically wounded her own.

She'd never felt so far away from someone as they sat on the sofa beside her.

Daphne found it hard, not to snuggle against him; that he sat on the other side of the bench in the kitchen when they cooked; that there was now two wine glasses. It killed her that she couldn't look him in the eye out of fear of seeing all the pain that was bottled inside him.

It killed her that he went to Astoria for comfort.

Harry and Astoria probably had more in common that she and Harry did. They laughed and started hanging out just the two of them.

Daphne was insanely jealous because Harry used to confide in her like that and enjoy her company.

To calm herself she started smoking again. The action of putting the stick between her lips, sucking and exhaling usually calmed her and did for about a week until Daphne realised she had never felt more alone in her life. He'd taken everything away from her. He'd charged in, ripped down her walls and shield and smashed all her masked and left her exposed to the harsh realities of humanity.

So, she spent a few days trying to be in love with him.

Daphne tried to imagine Harry as the father of her children, but he always remained off to the side as the much loved pseudo-uncle.

She'd tried to imagine what it would be like to be hot, sweaty and tangle up in bed with him. She could see it. She could hear his chuckle, her giggle and gasp. But the thought didn't arouse her like it did when she imagined that same position with others. The thought felt mechanical and unfeeling, and that was wrong.

The only circumstance where she could imagine them growing old together was if their partners both died early and they were left alone. She would go to him, be with him for companionship.

And the wound she had inflicted upon her own heart grew unstable.

She silently cried in the privacy of the bathroom far too often. And there was the day she sobbed. The note on the floo told her Astoria and Harry were out together and thinking no one was home she'd lost it. But she wasn't alone. Draco was there and he'd met her, alarmed at the top of the stairs. He'd been comforting through her bedroom door.

He wasn't her Harry and she wanted him back. She wanted this faux person gone and to one day look at him and see Harry back. She wanted to feel him there when he hugged her.

And there was nothing. Not even hugs anymore. Rare smiles; she didn't know if they met his eyes or not.

It was slowly killing Daphne, with both of them breaking her heart. And she wasn't even in love with him.

She was going to be Harry Potter's final victim.

III

III


	17. Another Couple's Love

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

Another Couple's Love

III

Daphne Potter had not thought much of Neville's head in the floo inviting her and Harry to dinner at Longbottom Manor. As one of the only original supporters of her and Harry's relationship Daphne had a soft spot for the Longbottom Lord. It helped she even liked him.

As such Daphne had been truly disappointed to decline him on his invitation as she would not be able to find a sitter for the children on such short notice.

Neville sighed. "Would it suitable for us to come there for dinner then, Daph. You see it is terribly important for me to speak with both of you about this."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, now officially intrigued. "Us?"

"Miss Ryan and myself," Neville replied not looking at her.

"You're back in contact with Miss Ryan then after she so abruptly left your employment a few months ago?" Daphne asked.

Truth be told she had not liked the mopey, mooning Neville Longbottom of the past year and Shauna Ryan had always made him smile so, even if Shauna herself did not know why.

"Yes, well, that was my fault. And circumstances have changed. Her father... anyway, would it be suitable for Miss Ryan and I to come to dinner?"

Daphne simply nodded. "I'll cook beef and red wine pies for the occasion."

Neville's face lit up happily. "I'll organise desert, Daphne, so don't you worry about it."

"Alright," she replied as her two youngest ran into the room begging for an afternoon snack.

Suitably distracted by new plans, children and other daily duties as the wife of Harry Potter Daphne thought nothing of the whole situation for some hours as they were sitting down to dinner.

III

"Congratulations!" Harry declared jumping from his place and moving around the table to grab Neville in a back slapping hug.

"We have your support?" Neville asked.

Daphne forced herself to get over the shock and reached for Shauna's hands across the table. "Of course you do!" she declared whole heartedly.

"You weren't expecting an engagement though," Shauna said softly.

"No," Daphne replied honestly as the two men retook their seats. "I thought Neville would be the eternal bachelor until you caught his special attention."

"Here, here!" Harry agreed raising his glass before drinking from it deeply.

"You have no qualms concerning my age?" Shauna asked.

"Dearest," Neville began.

"No!" Shauna declared silencing her fiancé. "These two kind souls are to be our most ardent supporters and I would know exactly what they think."

"I think you are both lucky," Harry declared. "As over one hundred years ago wizards married witches over half their age for convenience and not love. You do love Neville, don't you Shauna?"

Shauna ducked her head under Harry's piercing gaze. "I was a blind for so long, and then a fool, but a fool wholeheartedly in love. To that I promise."

"Tell us the whole story," Daphne said softly.

"You," the happy both told each other before, in silent conversation Neville was finally allocated as the first speaker.

Daphne reached over and took Harry's hand, before getting comfortable to listen to the tale.

III

"As you both know Shauna applied to be the manager of the Longbottom Greenhouses on Seamus' suggestion because she is one of the best and brightest and also Irish," Neville began softly. "I loved her at first sight."

The couple looked at each other and it warmed Daphne to see the love and affection they felt for one another.

"She came in to my office at the Manor with her rosy cheeks, pretty smile, sparkling eyes and I was done for. And I couldn't speak. I understand now why she thought me indifferent to her and her work. I came off as the most rude, arrogant person because I was just trying to hide my true emotions in an attempt to talk to her," Neville continued. "She had such vision for those green houses that I had built up as a boy. She wanted to sell this and propagate that and all I wanted was to be able to talk to her without making an ass of myself. It did not help matters that she overheard my half of that fire call between you and I Harry. The one just after she started working for me when I claimed her not pretty enough of me because you were teasing me something horrible on the other end and I wanted you to stop."

Daphne looked over to her husband and saw his colour rise before he dropped his head embarrassed. Squeezing his hand, Daphne shook her head. She knew Harry only wanted the same happiness they had for his friend but he surprised her by seeing it long before she did.

"Then last Christmas, Christmas Eve, Shauna came into the office again to say her goodbyes before she went home and I went and put my foot in it something terrible."

"We won't repeat what was said," Shauna declared holding out her hand to touch Daphne's as the other remained entwined with Neville's. "In hindsight, to repeat what was said is embarrassing because we were both so blind. Especially for me as even then part of me loved him completely and I was just being stubborn and holding out because I felt he had treated me badly the entire time I worked for him. I was wrong."

"So was I," Neville agreed. "I was too much miscommunication."

"I spent Christmas so angry and upset that in order to enjoy my New Year's celebrations I decided to go back to the Longbottom Estate and confront Neville about everything. I arrived and was directed to the study…" Shauna continued before being interrupted.

"Which was the perfect place to end things," Neville added making Daphne smile again. "It was the start and the end of our silliness."

Shauna simply shook her head and smiled. "It was four in the afternoon on New Year's Eve and Neville was loaded, drinking from a bottle of whiskey, lying back in his chair. I tried to argue with him but he thought I was some trick of his imagination. So I kissed him, to try and snap him out of it."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed happily making all of them laugh before he waved his hand to indicate the story should continued.

"I kissed him and he tasted like whiskey," Shauna said softly. "And all those little butterflies we have in our tummies were released and threatened to take me over. I suddenly became so nervous. And Neville had finally realised I was there and not his imagination."

"I kissed her again," Neville said proudly. "And I am pleased to say I have a very bad imagination."

Shauna blushed delightfully and Daphne laughed.

"Then what?" she asked.

"We blurted at each other explaining everything we had thought and felt and all of a sudden it was midnight. Neville just looked at me and said, _New Year. New us. Do you want to do that as my wife or shall I ask again later?_ But the silly man didn't let me answer because he was too busy kissing me on the stroke of midnight!"

"Priorities!" Neville declared making the table laugh once more.

"I said yes, but we have spent the past few months sorting everything out," Shauna declared. "I want a summer wedding in the floral greenhouse. And Neville has been arguing for going and getting married now because the greenhouse is already in bloom."

"Priorities," Neville declared again. "I don't want to give her the opportunity to change her mind.

"I won't!" Shauna shot back.

Daphne stood and looked at the happy couple as she cleared plates. "I'm going to find some champagne to have with desert. I will also take it upon myself to tell you now, you're going to have to talk a lot if you're getting married. No more miscommunications."

She was pleased by the way both Neville and Shauna shook their heads.

III

Some months later, Harry, Daphne and twelve others watched as Neville married his Irish bride in the floral greenhouse surrounded by her favourite orchid. Daphne thought Shauna looked lovely in her white lace dress and Neville looked handsome in a Muggle morning suit.

As they clapped their hands to celebrate the completed nuptials Daphne felt her husband lean in.

"Without the you working for me part, I still think their story is very similar to our own," he said close to her ear so she could hear over the noise of the other witnesses. "They will make a good couple, for a long time."

"Why?" Daphne asked turning and wrapping her arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

"Because love has to have some kind of adversity before it can be recognised," came his reply.

Daphne snorted in amusement. "Like Voldemort and Slytherin/ Gryffindor house prejudices weren't enough."

Harry leant in and kissed her firmly.

"I think it was just enough."

Daphne kissed Harry again before turning back in his embrace to look at Neville and Shauna.

"They look so happy."

"As we all deserve," Harry replied.

And as her children, dressed in all their wedding party finery came over to join their embrace, Daphne couldn't imagine her life, or the lives of her friends and family any other way.

III

III


	18. Heat Wave

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

Heat Wave

III

Most of the time Daphne never questioned the wisdom following Harry to Australia after the end of the war against Voldemort. She loved him and she loved her new home.

However, today was one of those days where she did. She was heavily pregnant, it was the middle of summer and in the Victorian Highlands, where it normally stayed closer in temperature to their native England, it felt like a frying pan. And little James wouldn't nap because it was so hot the cooling charms weren't working properly.

Rolling off the day bed where she was lying in the shade out on the veranda hoping for a whisp of cool breeze and getting gust after gust of hot, Daphne walked back into the house and upon entering the nursery pulled James from his cot.

Setting her black haired, grey eyed son on the change table she undid his nappy before lowering him to the floor completely naked.

"That's better isn't it, James," Daphne said moving around him and into her bedroom where she shed all clothing to replace it with a very light silk night gown.

As James babbled at her giving her only the words "Mummy" and "hot" Daphne smiled and kept moving. In the bathroom she turned on the cold water tap and began to run a bath. Walking out of the room, James followed as she made them both drinks in sippy cups and cut up several nectrines that had been in the fridge.

"Let's go cool off," Daphne suggested, over her shoulder and James continued to dutifully follow her like a little duckling while proudly carrying his sippy cup.

Reaching the bathroom, Daphne balanced the plates before lifting James into the tub and following him in. It took a few moments for her to arrange herself comfortably as the baby in her belly adjusted itself as all of her muscles relaxed. James visibly calmed as well.

They spent a few minutes playing games and wetting James' hair making him giggle before the cold water became too much for the toddler and he clambered up to make himself comfortable in the shallower, warmer water that covered Daphne's chest and stomach. Daphne couldn't help but smile as James promptly went to sleep giving her some much needed peace from his fussing.

Sometime later she woke up to Harry sitting on the floor beside the bath drying James off.

"Shh, Jimmy," Harry whispered. "You can't wake Mummy. She's too tired."

"Baby" and "playing" were the words she could pick out of James' response.

"Even if the baby was playing with you, Mummy is asleep so the baby will have to play by itself like you do sometimes," Harry told his son. "Shall you and I have celery and hommus for dinner?"

"Cheese!" James answered with a shake of his head.

"Good boy," Daphne congratulated. "You remembered. But we can have celery and hommus if you want."

Daphne grinned at Harry after they both watched their son's eyes light up happily.

"Lery mus!" James cheered running to the kitchen on his chubbly little legs.

"Let me help you," Harry offered, putting one arm behind Daphne's back and helping her lift herself into a standing position and then providing support as she clambered out of the tub. "Feeling alright, my flower?"

"Pregnant and hot," Daphne replied with a smile. "I can do a heating charm no troubles but a cooling charm never sticks long enough."

"A by product of learning magic during Scottish winters," Harry replied. "Do you want me to get something for you to change into?"

"You better get that celery and hommus you promised our son," Daphne said shaking her head at the noises coming from the kitchen. It sounded like James was trying to open the fridge.

"Coming James," Harry hollered before kissing Daphne soundly. "You look dead sexy all dripping like that."

Daphne smirked and shooed him from the room.

Taking her time, Daphne allowed the heat in the air to dry her body before she applied liberal amounts of moisturiser to herself paying particular attention to the skin stretched over her abdomen. Dressing in another light nighty she made her way into James' bedroom, to discover her husband putting the drowsy child to sleep.

Had she really taken that long in the bathroom?

Having watched her son fall into slumber, Daphne moved back into her own bedroom where the ceiling fan was pushing around hot air. Lying down on the bed she checked the thermometer she had placed by the bedside.

"It's still thirty degrees," Daphne complained, to Harry who had laid down behind her on his side of the bed.

A whispered spell and Daphne was covered by a cool breeze.

"Thank you, darling," Daphne whispered. "That is wonderful."

"I have taken tomorrow off to stay home tomorrow," Harry said moving behind her before settling down again.

"Why?" Daphne asked, rubbing her belly to calm her moving baby.

Harry snorted. "It's going to be hotter tomorrow…"

Daphne just groaned, basking in the next wave of cool breeze.

III

III


	19. Notes 1

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Notes on The Scandal

III

I

III

It was the biggest scandal to rock the foundations of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry since the Dark Lady Alberta Bane was revealed to be a thirteen year old Ravenclaw boy.

The whispers started at breakfast among the senior Slytherin girls and spread quickly to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. A few girls in Gryffindor, led by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil then approached their respective sources to confirm, and no doubt expand upon, the gossip mill.

The Gryffindors knew something serious was up when Gossip Queen Lavender shrieked in alarm, her eyes searching up and down her house table as she paled underneath her make-up.

By lunchtime the staff, junior girls and senior boys were all asking questions, but all for different reasons:

The staff wanted to know how a young man from one house made it into another house's common room and past the wards into the girl's dormitories.

The junior girls wanted to know how long it had all been going on and found no-one could or would answer their question.

The senior boys wanted to know how much truth there was to the rumour. They wanted to know how, in Merlin's name, did Golden Boy Harry Potter get caught in bed with Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass?

By dinner time the entire school was in uproar. No one had seen hide, nor hair of the two students in question since the previous evening, except Professor Snape who was the unfortunate respondent to the castle's warning system and found the young lovers – loving – and who had spent the better part of the day furiously occluding his memory of this event into the deepest darkest corner of his mind.

He was failing miserably.

However to the observant, of whom Hermione Granger could no longer be classed due to shock over her best friend's antics, there were certain people who seemed unconcerned by the hubbub:

At the Ravenclaw table, Luna Lovegood sat, quite happily, conversing to the air on her right, laughing away. This was not unusual behaviour for the blonde girl, but the subtle winks she kept throwing to Neville Longbottom at the Gryffindor table were not.

Neville could barely keep his face impassive as he listened to the gossip rage around him and the winks that Luna was sending him frequently enough were almost enough to tip him over the edge and have him blab to the entire Great Hall all he knew about the secret liaison – and he knew a great deal.

Ginny Weasley was keeping Neville in control with repeated kicks in the shins from the opposite side of the table. None of those who had known knew quite how Ginny was in the know but they all accepted her knowledge with far less fuss than they did the news of the Potter-Greengrass... alliance.

The final party, Blaise Zabini, had chosen to simply keep his head down and to weather out the storm that was raging around him.

And what a storm!

III

III


	20. Notes 2

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Notes on The Scandal

III

Part II

III

If anyone were to ever ask Harry James Potter as to the catalyst that ultimately led to The Scandal he would instantly respond "Neville Longbottom". Just as quickly Daphne would retort "Harry". Both would be correct.

It all began in fourth year, the year Harry competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, sometime between Christmas and New Years after the all important events of Yule Ball. Harry could see after that night, despite his need for glasses, that he had no real understanding of wizarding culture, let alone Muggle culture and thus consciously decided to truly become a wizard and all that being a wizard entailed.

Neville Longbottom was step one in Harry's nine point plan to become a better citizen of the wizarding world.

Neville, as the scion of a respected wizarding family and the grandson of the feared Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, had been groomed his entire life, because the boy certainly never had a childhood, to one day take over as regent of his family with the intention of becoming family Lord upon his father's death. In a moment of clarity, Harry Potter recognised this and thus a few days after Christmas approached his dorm mate.

"Neville?" Harry asked as the other boy lay on his bed reading a herbology textbook. "I get the feeling there are things I should know about the wizarding world."

Harry was displeased that Neville actually snorted laughter at his statement.

"Took you long enough to twig on to that, Harry," the blond boy replied before simply tossing his book over to his friend.

"What's this?" Harry asked looking at the cover.

"Don't ever judge a book by its cover, especially in the wizarding world, Harry," Neville warned.

Harry slowly opened the book to discover it was a book on wizarding laws and loopholes. The dark haired teen looked up in shock.

"No one would suspect Neville Longbottom of cheating the system now, would they?" Neville asked with a grin.

"Where do I start? How do I start?"

"With your family tree," Neville replied. "It's quite easy to do while here at Hogwarts. And you have the perfect excuse with the tri-wizard tournament to sit in the library for hours at a time."

Harry looked blankly at Neville.

"Go to the library find the pupil ledgers and find every Potter going back fifteen generations or until you can't find any Potters. The ledgers will tell you each student's parentage and what house they were sorted into on the lines next to them so you will find the women who married into your family also. Then you have to go the magical abilities book in the Wizarding Culture section and find what magical abilities your have access to and then things you feel an affinity for you can start to develop."

"How long should this take me?"

"If you can hide from Hermione and Ron," Neville declare, "and you actually work at it, not getting by like you do in class, you should be done by the end of the week if not sooner. The Potters never have more than one of two children which makes your lineage direct and easier to follow and then map."

Harry nodded his head seriously.

"And for Merlin's sake use one of the reading rooms and lock the door behind you."

"A reading room?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Behind anyone of the library portraits. Pick a portrait you like and strike up a conversation. If they like you they'll let you in and protect your study area and no-one will ever find you. In the meantime I will find some catalogues and we will get you some personal books and clothes delivered," Neville declared. "I wish you'd come to me sooner. I wouldn't have such a large task ahead of me."

Harry ducked his head, mumbled his thanks and dashed to the library to learn what his could about his family.

III

Over the next six months, Neville received plenty of mail of Harry's behalf so as not to alert certain parties to what was going on as the duo ordered books, clothes, new glasses, more books and other items Neville deemed essential to his friend's cultural education.

In Harry's favour he applied himself well to his studies completing his school work and his extracurricular work to great efficiency. He'd even had the idea of compiling all his research into one book and selling it for the pure fact that many would buy it just because he Harry Potter had written it.

Neville had also been force feeding Harry a number of potions designed to help improve his stunted growth. Harry truly believed that the potions were the worst part of preliminary journey en route to The Scandal. None the less nobody noticed the slight weight gain that Harry experienced except Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape, the two members of teaching staff who had noticed and figured out the-boy-who-lived was self medicating.

After both Harry and Cedric Diggory were delivered to the Hospital Wing covered in Acromantula bites after being rescued from the third task, the Hogwarts Healer and her Slytherin accomplice took the opportunity to feed the younger boy a variety of other notoriously more difficult to obtain potions to fix some of his medical conditions that they had been instructed to ignore during past visits to the infirmary. Not that Harry noticed. He was too busy arguing with the blond Hufflepuff over how to split the winnings awarded to them since technically neither of them won the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

In a decision that would eventually repay both teens threefold, Harry and Cedric chose to split the thousand galleons prize money four ways, a quarter for each champion, since to both Hogwarts boys it was only fair as the other champions had lost also.

III

That following summer was an important summer for Harry's development. Before leaving Hogwarts he'd charmed a pair or running shoes and two sweat bands to weigh an extra kilo and five hundred grams respectively. He wore both each morning when he went for his morning jog, five times around the block, at about half four when his nightmares usually interrupted his sleep.

In the predawn, Harry found he often got a lot more accomplished, especially in the garden. Not to mention he had a little extra help from Winky, since Dobby had agreed to become Harry's eyes and ears in Hogwarts Castle. Harry had bonded Winky to him and she was quite skilled and completing chores soundlessly and without his relatives noticing. Harry found his lists were getting longer and more simplistic as his aunt struggled to think of tasks for him to complete.

The last thing Harry decided to do was to shave his head. He did this on the first day of the holidays and it had quite the effect on the other members of his family. Since what was done was done and couldn't be changed, Vernon fumed, shouted and yelled about the unnaturalness of Harry's scar until Harry agreed with him and the walrus of a man was stunned into silence. Dudley took one look at the lightning bolt and waddled out of the house, apparently afraid of the scar on Harry's forehead. However, his Aunt Petunia had the most conflicted, and the most helpful, reaction to his new hairstyle because luckily she'd first seen it from behind.

"Boy?" she'd said without much of the venom and more than a little curiosity as he'd stood at the stove scrambling eggs.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry had replied.

She'd remained silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Almost."

They lapsed into silence as he cooked and she made herself tea.

"You look like your grandfather," she eventually whispered. "If not for the glasses I would say that you were becoming more like him."

Harry shot his aunt a quizzical look as he continued to cook toast and move the bacon around in the pan.

Petunia shook her head. "My sister once said when I had insulted your father about his glasses that magic corrects a wizard's eyesight from birth, and that only truly powerful wizards wore glasses so they could read, as a way of turning off their mage sight. When we were forced to get you glasses as a toddler our options were you were not gifted, which was unlikely, or that you were very powerful, which we didn't like, as the other option," Petunia replied with a shiver.

"Thank you for being candid," Harry replied to his aunt just as quietly. "Would you mind leaving some photos of my grandfather and grandmother in my bedroom? I don't recall ever seeing one and therefore had no idea the resemblance would make you uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable," Petunia replied but Harry failed to hear the rest of her remark as his mind went off in other directions.

Dumbledore wore glasses, as did McGonagall and Sinestra. All three wore half moon styles that were suited to reading and looking up to the distance. Percy Weasley was the only other person his age he could think of that wore glasses on a regular basis. And it was thus he wrote the letter.

III

Percy Weasley was confused in the very least when he found Harry Potter's beautiful owl perched on his bedroom windowsill. She looked at him pointedly and hooted ever so softly.

"Hedwig, isn't it," he greeted, and the bird held out her leg. Accepting the letter, Percy marvelled at her intelligence, before sliding his glasses up his nose to read.

What the letter held surprised him. He didn't realise that the Potter boy had been so badly treated and misinformed, or not even told at all. He actually found himself to be angry on the younger man's behalf because of this injustice. He also found himself intrigued by the ideas that the young man was proposing. Quickly penning a letter and a list back and adding a date and time to the bottom Percy, for the first time in days, looked away from his monotonous ministry work and picked up a law compendium and began looking up answers to some of Harry's questions.

III

Five days later, on a Sunday, Percy had enough information to move ahead with his plans. Apparating to parkland not far from Harry's house he looked up to discover the Potter boy waiting for him on a bench a few dozen meters away.

Clearing his throat he announced his presence.

"Mr Weasley, please take a seat," Harry told him politely and formally, which pleased Percy to no end. It meant that the young man in front of him was taking this seriously and had ordered, bought and read at least one of the texts he'd suggested.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," Percy replied. "I have done a little research into the initial point you made in our initial correspondence."

Harry nodded for him to continue.

"To begin with your own family, the Potters, like the Blacks, Prewetts and Longbottoms are an Ancient and Noble house. They, the Potters, however, chose some generations ago to try and integrate wizarding society more and married a number of half bloods and muggleborns, not unlike the Prewetts. The result was social isolation by the other ancient and noble families but far more magically powerful children for a number of generations afterward. In my research I also concluded that a Ministry Auror Nymphadora Tonks received her gift of metamorph because her mother, Andromeda Black, married a muggleborn wizard, Ted Tonks and for the first time in generations fresh blood was brought into the family."

"I don't know these people," Harry replied.

"You'll meet them soon enough," Percy replied with a frown before continuing. "Now, after my initial research, and knowing a few things you do not I have come to a couple of conclusions. The first, Sirius Black is still the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black and should he complete the ritual, he would be Lord Black. He chooses not to. You also should be Lord Potter but the ritual must be completed in your family home."

"Which was destroyed," Harry said sadly.

"No, your parents' marital home was destroyed. Your family home was not. You know where it is, since you have probably been there and only you can go there. Now," Percy continued. "Do you have any scars that haven't faded other than the one on your forehead?"

Percy kept tight rein on his hunch was Harry looked at him quizzically.

"A tiny cross, probably on your foot because that is where they are traditionally put."

"Yes," Harry replied. "I do."

"Bill and Charlie have them too. My uncles Gideon and Fabian did a ritual with them during the last war. A godfather in the magical world can be two things; an extra parent or guide as in the Muggle world; or as in these cases you have shared blood with another person and had an incantation used to make you their child also."

"I'm Sirius' son?" Harry asked in surprise.

"For all magical purposes, yes, it would seem that is the case," Percy replied. "Now since you are his son and it has been over eleven years since there has been activity by him as heir to the sitting Lord, the magic may have decided that he has willingly abdicated in your favour which means, under the old rules, you could become Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Eleven years. That's a funny number," Harry said softly.

"Not really if you think about it," Percy replied watching and waiting while hoping the Harry wasn't obtuse.

"A wand," he concluded quickly. "At eleven we get a wand and can do magic."

"Good," Percy said with a nod. "We can't claim Potter until you remember where the house is so we need to work on your claiming Black."

"Who is head of the Prewett family?"

"My Grandmother, Luca, and Grandfather, Iggy share power in the seat. My grandmother was born a Black so has the head for politics and my grandfather has the raw magical power and wears glasses not unlike mine. Together they try and keep balance on the Wizengamot," Percy replied.

"If I took the Black seat can someone vote on my behalf while I am at school?"

Percy smiled. "If I were you I would entrust my vote to my grandmother. She's a Black and does what is best for the family, always."

Percy was pleased as Harry looked thoughtful.

"Moving onto the second point of your first letter the glasses aspect what your aunt told you was correct, but it is not widely known information. Mage sight varies from family to family and my research told me that your grandmother, Dorea Black and your Grandfather Charlus Potter both wore glasses, in fact they both wore a monocle. Charlus was an Auror and I believed used his mage sight to help identify opponents, not unlike Director Bones does today, and wore the monocle to read and with other enchantments on it."

"Is that why I can find the snitch despite my bad eyesight?" Harry asked.

"I would assume that is the case," Percy agreed. "I spoke to grandmother, who wears half glasses and she gave me this little book on the subject to pass on to you. I believe it is filled with enchantments and the like also, to help charm your glasses to your own wishes. She also gave me this," Percy said holding up a leather bound book with pages the colour of ink.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the Black Family book," Percy replied. "I can't read it because I am a Prewett and a Weasley but since your godfather adopted you and made you his heir, Harry, you should be able to read it."

Harry opened the pages and Percy watched as his eyes darted back and forth before he grinned victoriously and looked up and nodded.

"I hope this helps with your plans," Percy said standing.

"Mr Weasley," Harry said also standing and tucking both books into his pockets. "I am going to need some help with my plans. Would you like to work for the Black family? It would require you requesting lessons from your grandmother and I will pay you five percent more than your current wages."

Percy looked to the young man in front of me and studied his expression.

"What is your ultimate goal?"

Harry smiled to himself and made a little laugh. "Since social equality and political integrity seem to be out of the question I've decided to aim for eliminating Voldemort and world domination."

Percy raised both brows in surprise. The aims were not unlike a number of orphaned wizards and witches he knew in his own graduating class and those above. Percy also know that the Ministry of Magic was weak and corrupt, it always would be, however if Harry dominated the world, had more people thinking his way, the collective mentality of witches and wizards in Britain would be overturned and the Ministry would lose its power and then rebuilt with stronger foundations...

"Eliminating He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named, Mr Potter?"

"You don't think attacks on my person by Voldemort in first and second years and the fact your former pet was a Death Eater are evidence that his is not a dead as society hopes. No, I think there is at least one generation with a weak understanding of how to defend against the less respectable forms of magic for a reason. I also plan to change that," Harry declared. "Make your own conclusions, Mr Weasley. I don't expect you to only believe my word. Speak to your grandmother as she may know of a ritual to preserve and prolong life considering her heritage. I do need a reply by the end of the week about that position as my personal assisstant. Good day to you."

"Good day," Percy replied as Harry sauntered off in the direction 4 Privet Drive.

III

Harry kept up his summer correspondence with Neville Longbottom, and upon seeing no other way was escorted to Diagon Alley by his aunt who waited outside in the car. By not wearing his glasses and having a baseball cap pulled down to shadow his eyes, Harry moved into the alley and to the bank with great speed. Once inside he quickly visited his vault and once back in the lobby exchanged galleons for pounds.

Given a few hours by his aunt he was unceremoniously dropped in the city and quickly, Harry began to shop buying clothes that would be seen as acceptable attire in either of his worlds. Moving on to purchase personal items, Harry then visited a optometrist where he purchase a pair of wire framed glasses with lenses that curved around his head to include his peripheral vision. Smiling to the sales girl he swapped his new glasses for his round framed ones and headed back to the rendezvous point to meet his aunt, his external transformation all but complete.

III

As he sat down on the sofa in his grandmother's parlour, Percy got the inkling that the old woman knew exactly what he was up to. Thus, he decided to wait until she got sick of sipping tea and spoke first.

"For Merlin's Sakes, Percival! Dish it! Tell me everything!" she insisted after only half a cup of tea. "I have been plotting for the better part of the week in anticipation for this very moment. What did the Potter boy say? Did he know about the Ancient and Noble Families? Was he adopted? Could he read my book?"

Percy held up his hands to stem the flow of questions.

"Grandmother, I met with Mr Potter and he had some very interesting things to say. One, he does not believe that He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named is dead."

"Agreed, nasty magic involved with that," Lucretia agreed. "Next!"

"His ultimate goal is to kill Voldemort..."

"Prophecised!"

"And dominate the world!"

"Excellent idea. He aims high, doesn't he?"

"He also wishes to employ me to execute some of his ideas. As far as I know he is in correspondence with only Neville Longbottom but he needs to broaden that base."

"That's dangerous from a whole other angle – Dumbledore, and to a lesser extent, my dear daughter. It was painful for her to lose her brothers and she doesn't want to lose anyone else so you're going to have to keep all this quiet from her also. You should work for Potter, get him to find you a place to live. It would be secure... Walburga is dead. The Black Town House in London where the heir traditionally lives would be ideal."

"I think what I need to do is start by finding the heirs of dormant lines to see how many we can resurrect."

"You want to work for him?" his grandmother asked in surprise. "I thought you would never leave your beloved Ministry."

Percy shrugged. "Working for Harry Potter would get me closer to being the Minister of Magic than working my way up from the bottom would. It would take genocide for that to happen. This way I could make all the right contacts as well."

"Look at you, thinking like a Black," Lucretia said with a smirk. "One more thing dear... You need to find Sirius Black. Remember, he escaped Azkaban. He could be Harry's biggest ally, you need to speak to Sirius Black."

Percy flipped open a book on his knees and made a note before turning back to his grandmother.

III

III


	21. Notes 3

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Notes on The Scandal

III

Part III

III

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled as the temperature around them dropped significantly. "Vernon! Dudley!"

"What in the world is going on?" his aunt demanded through chattering teeth her husband right behind her.

"We're under attack," Harry replied. "Stay with me, stay together, think happy thoughts. It is vital that you think happy thoughts. Where's Dudley?"

"Out," Vernon replied.

"Bollocks," Harry ground out. "Happy thoughts. I will be in the next room."

Harry charged into the kitchen and called for the only person he could think of.

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter is calling Dobby!" the little creature said joyously before realising the gravity of the situation. "Dementies! Do not move, Harry Potter, Sir! Think of happy thoughts!"

"Dobby. I can't fight them. Get a message to Dumbledore immediately if he doesn't react find Sirius Black and Molly Weasley. Quickly, go!"

Harry raced back into the same room as his aunt and uncle having grabbed some chocolate from the fridge. Snapping the block up he shoved it at them.

"Eat! Eat! Think of the day I leave and how happy you all will be. Think of the day Dudley was born. Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" Harry told them as his mother began to scream in his ears. Chewing the chocolate he swallowed thinking of his own patronus until he began to glow with a soft light.

"Harry," he vaguely heard his aunt say. "Keep doing what you're doing. They're going away. Happy thoughts!"

Suddenly, Harry heard a crack of apparition and the sound of people thundering down the stairs.

"Harry!"

"Here!" he heard his aunt shriek.

Suddenly two red heads and four blue eyes hovered above him.

"It's going to be alright, Harry, mate," one of the twins told him. "Dumbledore has gone to the ministry to get them called off."

Multiple cracks in the street outside caused his aunt to whimper and Harry reached blindly for her.

"Aurors are here. They're rounding them up," the other twin said from the window.

"Why are they here?" Harry managed eventually, having been fed chocolate by the twin holding his head.

"For you I would assume," the twin by the window replied. "It's no secret that dementors affect you quiet badly."

"Well, I could have done without listening to my mother be murdered today," Harry shot back, dragging himself into a sitting position.

"You hear Lily?" Petunia asked.

"Dementors bring back all your worst memories," the twin from the window said moving back to join the group. "What is worse than listening to your mother die, Mrs Dursley?"

"Fred," Harry said looking to the twin still sitting at his side. "George."

"Good identification," both twins said with matching grins. "How?"

"Educated guess," Harry replied, getting to his feet. "How's your summer been?"

"Uneventful until now," Fred replied.

"Stay here but watch on. It's about to get better," Harry hissed.

Marching out of the room, the block of chocolate still in hand, Harry moved out into the street to see a middle aged auror with a monocle surveying the two dementors caged in by the surrounding patronuses.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry roared aiming for the woman, he remembered from Percy Weasley's identification as Madame Bones. "I am sick and tired of being the target of attack from you idiots. Is it not the job of aurors to protect the citizens of our society? Is it not the job of Minister Fudge to control dangerous creatures," Harry asked with a sneer.

"Mr Potter..." the woman tried.

"No!" Harry roared. "I can accept my own death and injury. But the moment someone endangers my defenceless family and their equally defenceless neighbours you engage in a fight. Someone find Fudge, pull him out from whatever rock he is hiding under and get him here now!"

"Harry," the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall said from his side.

"Professor, no matter how much I esteem you and respect you, I don't want to hear one thing you have to say right now. I was attacked. Again. And again I had to rely on my own wits to protect myself but I could not even use my wand!" Harry turned back to the smirking auror he'd turned away from. "I want to see Fudge now!"

Pulling off his glasses he allowed the magic to fill his eyes as he had been practicing and looked to the dementors.

"Now see here, Potter," the annoying voice of Fudge said after a few moments.

Harry spun on his heel and glared at the man with magic in his eyes and his still feeble mage sight activated, not that the man and the frumpy toad like woman in front of him, knew that.

"You will address me as Mr Potter in the very least, Minister Fudge," Harry said in his iciest tone, sliding his glasses back onto his face. "You do not want me to lose my temper considering I defeated Voldemort aged thirteen months and you cannot fight your way out of a paper bag."

"How dare you speak to the Minister like that!" toad woman screeched.

"I dare because I have more raw magical power than the pair of you combined," Harry hissed in replied before turning back to the auror in charge. "Check that woman's wand!"

"Yes, sir!" the woman agreed, her eyes sparkling with her own controlled mage sight. "Madam Undersecretary Umbridge, your wand is required as evidence in my investigation would you please allow me to apply a simple checking charm to it?"

"Absolutely not!" the woman replied.

"Come now, Delores," Fudge began, noticing the way Harry was beginning to tremble. "You have nothing to hide. Give Madam Bones your wand."

Harry noted that his Head of House had subtly raised a small dome around them that he could see with the magic sparkling through his eyes. Glancing at the woman she nodded and smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder. Calming himself, Harry reached up and patted her hand.

"Thank you, Aunt Minnie," he said loud enough for everyone in earshot to hear.

She stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Harry smiled gently up at her as Auror Bones tested the wand.

"Sirius and I were quite concerned when your elf delivered the message. I am pleased to find you well, Harry, dear," Minerva replied quietly. "Your Aunt Petunia?"

"Is fine and inside with my uncle. I need to find Dudley, however."

Their conversation was halted by the appearance of a ghostly dementor appearing from the tip of Umbridge's wand.

"You!" Harry growled. "You tried to administer a fate worse than death on me! You..."

Harry's tirade trailed off as Minerva McGonagall swelled and began to yell at both Fudge and his lackey.

"I want her put on trial for attempted murder or whatever the equivalent is," Harry ordered as aurors watched on in fascination. "And I want him tried to for being an accomplice to the crime!"

"Now see here, Potter..." Fudge blustered.

"You will call me, Mister Potter, former Minister Fudge," Harry roared completely losing his temper. "You will be tried as an accomplice to this crime because you were no doubt the one who appointed the former Undersecretary to her position and gave her both power and access. I want the full extent of the law brought to both of them, and, I want it done this very minute!"

"Dobby!" Harry said dropping his voice.

The tiny house elf appeared wearing a tiny knitted overalls and jacket and only one of his many tea cosy hats.

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes, Dobby. Thank you for coming so promptly. I don't mean to be short with you this evening and please forgive me in advance for any badly delivered requests. I currently require the Potter Legal team here immediately. If you could arrange that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Also find my robes and make sure they are clean and pressed. I believe I will be going to court tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," the tiny elf replied with a nod of his head. "Anything else?"

"I need you to find a safe location for my relatives to move to, since, no doubt there is a representative of the press here somewhere and our current home has been compromised. I also need to know the location of my cousin, Dudley Dursley."

"I shall return momentarily, sir," the elf replied before disappearing.

"Harry, dear, I need to get you inside out of the open," Minerva said softly. "I will then escort you to a safe location. It's not ideal but it is safe."

"Yes, Auntie Minnie," Harry agreed. "That is a wise decision."

Turning to leave, Harry changed his mind and turned back to face Auror Bones.

"Madam, I feel I owe you an apology for my treatment of you earlier. Please understand that I was angry and under no small amount of stress and that you became the unfortunate avenue to vent my temper. I beg forgiveness and hope we may start afresh," Harry said softly.

The woman's eyes shone for a moment before she signalled to two aurors to take the two body-bound suspects away.

"You, Mister Potter, are most completely forgiven. Considering your circumstances I understand the reasons behind your words and while badly delivered they were not without just cause. I am Amelia Bones," she said holding out my hand. "My niece Susan speaks highly of you."

"She's a charming young woman who I hope evolves into someone equally as talented as yourself," Harry said accepting the offer of introduction. "I am Harry James Potter and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Minerva, you best take your young man away so we can begin the clean up," the woman suggested. "We'll catch up over our weekly lunch on Sunday."

Minerva watched as Harry stalked back into number four. "I look forward to it, Amelia."

III

A few days later, Harry stood in the tapestry room of the Ancient and Noble House of Black his fingers slipped in between pages of the Black Family book leant to him by Molly Weasley's mother. It was time to enact point two of his plan to be a better citizen of the wizarding world and points one, two and three of his plan to take revenge upon those who had done wrong by him.

"Harry?" Sirius Black asked stepping into the room and closing the door. "What's wrong? Why did you want to talk to me?"

Silently Harry help up the copy of the book and watched as Sirius' expression took on a decidedly canine looking vicious expression.

"I'm your son," Harry said. "I'm technically, Lord Black. Kreatcher obeys me, even if he doesn't want to more than he does you."

"I've abdicated in your favour," Sirius said with a nod. "It's the only way I could think to set you free. Auntie Minnie and I decided that I had to let this house be the safe house for the Order so Dumbledore would bring you here and I could begin teaching you, but between Molly and Albus..."

"You have been denied every opportunity," Harry agreed with a nod. "Hence the reason we are standing here at five in the morning."

Sirius reached into his pockets pulling out a battered copy of the Black Family Book with dog-eared ink coloured pages Harry realised were markers for the same pages his fingers now held. The second thing he retrieved was an ivory handled pocket knife. Without hesitation Sirius sliced his palm open and laid his hand against the black marble shield inlayed into the floor of the room before muttering out lines as he read from rituals.

Harry took the knife and copied the action before he too knelt to the floor. He added his voice and his own lines to the magic swirling around the room feeling it pull at his clothes and brush against his skin.

"My son," Sirius asked. "Do you accept?"

"I accept," Harry replied.

Kreatcher appeared as did Dobby and Winky, making Harry smile.

He was Lord Black.

"Restore this house to its glory," Harry ordered. "Bring yourselves great honour. Use the Family vault if you require gold. You have until the end of the week. The Black sons have always been the princes of wizarding society. It is time that my father lived as one again. He has upheld the family honour to the highest degree by keeping the family alive. Obey him as you would me."

"We hear you, Lord Black," the three elves replied before vanishing.

"I have never been more proud to be your godfather, Harry," Sirius whispered, wrapping his thin arms around the teen. Harry smiled to himself and returned the embrace.

"I am your son."

"It was an emergency provision," Sirius replied. "I could never think of you as anyone other than James and Lily's son."

"Then you shall have to find a wife and have babies," Harry replied taking up the knife again and slicing the side of his wand hand index finger open. "Did you know that even in the wizarding world you cannot be punished for a crime you have already served time for?"

Sirius raised a brow before his expression hardened as he understood the message being given.

Stepping onto the family crest Harry let blood drip to the floor before his invoked the old magic.

"Cast out from the family all those who have truly dishonoured the family. Return to our loving embrace those who have been mistreated by their own blood. Right wrongs. And let all know that Lord Black once again draws breath and expects exemplary behaviour from all."

III

Daphne Greengrass and her family were in the middle of brunch at a restaurant in Diagon Alley with the Malfoy family when the news came through. Minister Fudge was Minister no more. Harry Potter had ousted the idiot from office with little effort after the dementor attack on his person. Malfoy senior looked momentarily concerned but his fears were quickly removed from his face as he returned to the table conversation.

She was being wooed by Lord and Lady Malfoy, that Daphne knew, but she also knew that Draco would never take her for his bride. She looked at the blond haired young man who was chatting with Astoria about her upcoming elective classes for third year her eyes narrowed in thought.

Astoria was physically almost identical in appearance to herself, more than likely she would be a little more feminine than Daphne as her younger sister preferred sweets to exercise. Astoria also had a more pleasant disposition, was more likely to laugh and talk for many hours. Daphne knew her assumptions were correct when Draco smiled, a very rare expression, at her sister.

He was under-minding their parents plans for all of them. He was aiming for a love match, not unlike his parents. The pureblood elite all knew that the Malfoys were such a powerful couple because the basis of their bond was love for each other and their son. But Draco Malfoy in a love match with her sister? Daphne found she didn't really mind. Astoria was thirteen, young, as was Draco, if they could learn about one another early enough they would become a strong couple as their magics became intimate, more entwined.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a beautiful woman, the replica of Lady Malfoy except with long black hair approaching the table at an urgent pace.

"Andromeda!" Lady Malfoy gasped seeing that the other woman was once again in possession of her Black Family signet as the ring hung from a chain and rested upon her breast.

"Narcissa, I must interrupt. I bring important news from our family lord," the newcomer said very softly.

Daphne noted that Draco's paid no attention to his aunt's appearance, still engrossed as he was in his conversation with Astoria.

"Sister!" Narcissa exclaimed. "A new family Lord?"

"There is no time!" Andromeda shot back. "Our Lord wishes for you to become the next Minister for Magic, Sister. We must move. Quickly! Our Aunt Lucretia now holds the family vote on the Wizengamot and has sent me to bring you to her. I have been returned to the family as has my daughter and our cousin. Our sister has been cast out and I would not be surprised if she dies slowly as we speak. Cissa..."

"How could I be Minister of Magic. I hold no position in the Ministry," the blonde woman said aloud.

"It is possible," her husband agreed. "I thought of the idea once when Draco was young but dismissed it because of the danger it brought you both."

"Is there a plan?" Narcissa demanded.

Andromeda nodded. "Certainly. But we must move quickly."

"You'd have to be Minister Black," Lucius Malfoy noted softly and his wife quickly hid her surprise before gently touching his hand. The blonde woman the rose from her seat and made her excuses before apparating away directly.

Daphne watched as her family continued to speak with Draco unaware of the quickly shifting world at the other end of the table. Boldly she looked to the Lord Malfoy.

"The new Lord Black?" she asked softly. "Who? Sirius Black has no son. Unless. Did Sirius Black adopt his godson?"

"It is the only way it is possible for there to be a new Lord Black unless Sirius' brother were alive. My wife and I know that he is not," the blond man replied before pausing and then continuing. "You are quite astute, Miss Greengrass."

"Not enough," Daphne replied, her brows drawn in together as she thought. "I still have no idea why he would offer such a thing."

The man frowned, tapping his fingers on the edge of their table. "Shrewd politics; international, domestic and familial," he said giving heavy emphasis on the last point.

Daphne paused studying the suddenly aged face of her year-mate's father before lifting her champagne glass.

"To new world order," she toasted.

"May it work in our favour," was the reply before both drank deeply.

Privately Daphne thought that, if her policies were sound, Lady Malfoy would make a very excellent Minister Black.

III

III


	22. Notes 4

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Notes on The Scandal

III

Part IV

III

Neville Longbottom smiled as he read the Daily Prophet. Using his letters filled with information from Harry Potter to fill the gaps and read between the lines. Lucretia Prewett and her grandson Percival were the new administrators for the Black family with the old woman holding the proxy vote. That was one more vote that became more unpredictable as Ignatius Prewett had a nasty habit of coming down wherever he wanted to when voting at the Wizengamot on vital matters.

"Grandmother?" Neville asked reading the next page. "What is the significance of the Longbottoms abstaining from the Wizengamot vote that made Narcissa Malfoy Minister Black?"

The boy couldn't help but let his mouth twitch in amusement as his grandmother snatched the paper out of his grasp and read it quickly.

"What do you think?" the Dowager Lady Longbottom demanded.

Neville took back the paper and reopened it. "I think it was an unwise decision. The Blacks have brought both sides of the political spectrum together as both the Malfoys and Prewetts were key supporters the move. They are keeping a logical thinking, sensible witch in charge of law enforcement in Amelia Bones. Lady Malfoy is also speaking of sweeping changes at Hogwarts in regards to education material and course content especially to the DADA course. I think that as a family we should have supported the Blacks, and subsequently Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" his grandmother asked.

"Yes," Neville agreed. "I do live with him for a large percentage of the year. I know a Harry Potter plan when I see one, and his godfather was a Black."

"His godfather was disowned."

"By his mother, thus only that branch of the Black family, still making him the heir," Neville returned. "No wonder no one has made the connection to Harry, although I do like the story that Molly Weasley had so many children so she could take over the wizarding political world. Very interesting theory."

"Molly Weasley's eldest sons are the heirs to the Prewett and Weasley lines."

"They voted on behalf of the families to make Lady Malfoy Minister of Magic, Grandmother," Neville returned. "I am pretty sure the entirety of Wizarding Society now realises that. And I suppose that assuming Percival was heir to the Blacks in not stretch of the imaginination since he was standing next to Lucretia Prewett as she cast the vote as proxy for the Black family."

Neville ignored his grandmother as she alternately glared at him and gaped like a codfish.

"I was thinking that you and I and Susan Bones should pop to Paris and visit some of your friends there for a weekend. Make some new contacts. Meet some new and interesting people. Didn't you say that they are a lot less focused on blood status in France?"

"Yes," the older woman replied.

"Excellent. A powerful, intelligent half-blood foreign bride is exactly what I need to acquire for this family. The diversity would do us good, and I am aware that Susan Bones thinks similarly for her own family. Yes, Grandmother, would you mind writing those letters this afternoon."

Neville stood and left the room without giving to woman who raised him a chance to respond.

III

Even after the scandal, Daphne Greengrass was considered one of the brightest witches in Hogwarts, not that she flaunted her capabilities like Hermione Granger thus, she decided to take the proverbial the bull by the horns and set few plans into motion.

The first step was to have Draco come to the Greengrass Estate for lunch and confront him.

She'd already performed an old ritual that had been pending classification to illegal for a good seventy years, as such she knew that Astoria and Draco were a near perfect match magically. Only time would tell if they would be a good mental, physical and emotional match but Daphne had decided, after discussing it with her sister that if they were bonded at the young age they were, which if a very obscure ritual was performed was legitimate it would be negated by time as they grew to understand one another.

Astoria was the one who informed her that she suspected that Draco had performed the first ritual on nearly every girl in Slytherin. It was also Astoria's belief that Draco would not be adverse to the idea if it protected him from Pansy Parkinson and company and anyone who might seduce him to get closer to his mother.

As she and Draco sat by the pond watching the swans, Daphne found herself unsurprised that the young blond man had suggested a similar plan, with a few key variations. However, they eventually agreed that the Greengrass plan was superior and executed it when Astoria finally arrived. Blood was swapped, parents were informed and magical bonds became the repellent to protect Draco and indebt him to the Greengrass Clan.

The second step she found easier than expected and was surprised that no-one else had thought the same. The media, with some help from three Black women, Lady Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Lucretia Prewett, the 'lunch ladies' that had the Ministry atwitter, were chasing after Sirius Black's secret heir, a boy supposedly sequestered away with family during the years of turmoil in Britain, although one publication, the Quibbler, theorised that Percival Weasley was the new heir of the Black family. Not a difficult stretch of the imagination since his elder brothers had been recalled home and installed into the Prewett and Weasley Family Estates.

The logical conclusion was Harry Potter.

Daphne suspected she was correct. As such, she did something foolish and sent three strands of her ash coloured hair to Harry Potter with instructions on how to perform the same ritual as Draco had performed on the Slytherin girls.

She only hoped that he would perform the ritual properly and that the results would be in her favour. Daphne also gave him the address of a woman in London who was gifted in reversing spell damage. The woman was unconventional and expensive but she was the very best. She was also discrete which is why many Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord used her.

The final thing she did was something that may or may not help her. In a show of support and good intentions she also gave Harry the co-ordinates for the land just on the other side of the Greengrass Estate boarder. If it was, as it was rumoured to be, the Potter Estate, then the young wizard would know instantly and would be a step closer to claiming his own family seat, the moment he figured out how to emancipate himself.

III

Minevra led Amelia along the track through the woods leading toward Godric's Hollow.

"What are we doing, Minnie?" the other witch demanded. "You already have my vow of silence. Please explain."

"You'll see in a minute," Minevra returned fiddling with the two bags of illegally acquired ward stones that Harry had had imported with a little help from Viktor Krum for this very reason. It had all been Sirius' idea and Minerva had to agree, one of the Maurader's best. "We're nearly there, old friend."

As they rounded the bend Minevra spotted Remus Lupin standing beside the grim sized black dog.

"Excellent," Minerva said in her brusquest tone. "Remus, no doubt Sirius has explained what we need you to do."

The werewolf nodded, held out his hands and accepted a bag.

"Quickly then, my boy," Minerva urged as the younger man loped off.

"Minnie," Amelia said softly. "Why are we socialising with a werewolf and a grim?"

"This is the reason for your promise," Minerva said, and the dog transformed into Sirius Black before their eyes. "Amelia, I have to go finish something with Remus. You need to listen to everything Sirius says. It could save our way of life. No! It would restore our way of life."

Hurrying off Minerva walked through the back gate of the property and began laying them along the edge of the fence. She could feel the magic humming around the area as the stones, each specifically carved and attuned on one another began raising the strongest set of wards known to wizarding kind, the impenetrable kind used on only four properties in Britain; the Black Estate, the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley and the Longbottom Estate. The Malfoy Manor also had very similar wards from a set of stone not as precisely tuned. Minerva also suspected other homes had similar wards purchased on the black market abroad but none like these which were specifically designed for the Potter House in Godric's Hollow. As she put the second to last stone in place, Minerva felt the wards go up around the four of them, she was pleased to note as the magical signatures of the other residents of the village disappeared from her view.

"It's the perfect idea!" Amelia declared as they made their way together into the house and down toward the cellar. "I only wish I had the finances to do something similar."

"Step one," Minerva declared struggling with the final stone, only to have both of her former students step in and help. "Step one for you is that fire connection to Regulus Black's childhood bedroom. That's why you are here. If you help us, we can help you, Amelia."

"Who is to do the restorations?" Amelia asked pausing on the stairs as she made to return to ground level.

"Sirius and Remus and myself, Andie Tonks and her daughter have also indicated that they want to help," Minerva replied, the hard part will be doing it without alerting Albus to everything. We're all amazed that he hasn't caught on yet."

"Too busy looking for pieces of He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named's soul if the rumours are correct I suppose," Amelia declared. "Right! I'm up here if you need me."

The three cohorts looked to one another.

"I'll add a little research to my list of things to do," Sirius declared lifting the secret stone from the floor so the anchor stone for the wards could be placed underneath.

"Fidelus," Minerva whispered pointing her want at floor once the original stone was back in place.

"The things we do for Harry," Remus whispered.

"Who would split their soul?" Sirius asked as they moved back upstairs. "Erch!"

III

Hindsight was mocking him, Percy thought. If he'd known the advantages of living in his grandparents' home he'd have moved in years ago. His grandmother had given him the wing that had belonged to his grandfather when he was a teenager. It was simply furnished with furniture of the highest quality. It suited his tastes exactly.

Somehow, Percy mused, everything had gone exactly to plan. Lady Narcissa Malfoy was Minister Black. Dumbledore and his own mother were unaware of all the strings Harry Potter was pulling right under their noses. His grandparents were enjoying the situation immensely. Grandma Luca had been wining and dining with the new minister and her sister and making headlines for not revealing the identity of the new Lord Black. Percy didn't understand how no one had connected the dots to Harry.

Later, as he sat at the handsome desk in his private study, papers strewn across the surface Percy watched a toy top spin. There was something else this situation required. Master plans were one thing. Executing them was another. Harry needed something else entirely.

Percy furrowed his brow and lifted his feet onto the desk, continuing to examine the situation before him. This was the moment where he needed the intelligence to mock hindsight.

III

Harry woke one morning mid-August ready for the day. He'd accomplished step one; he knew what was expected of him in the magical world. He'd done step two; he had all the necessary items that a young wizard of his rank should have and with thanks to Sirius he had a few more. He'd done step three and begun to dip his proverbial toes in the water. The situation with Narcissa Malfoy was going well. She was a firm hand and unpredictable enough that she could not be compared to her predecessors.

Percy Weasley was working for the Minister of Magic between eight and one every weekday. Harry didn't know why the young man wanted to spend his mornings with her but agreed to the plan as long as it didn't affect his work for the Black family.

Walking up the stairs, Harry found Fred and George in the room they shared. It was time to activate Plan D.

"Morning," Harry said cheerfully, "How goes the inventing?"

"Better with the Triwizard winnings you gave us," the twins replied together. "We can't thank you enough, Harry!"

Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out another moneybag and dropped it on the workbench beside one twin's elbow.

"Don't thank me. Help me. I need you to start work on a secure communication device that works like a Muggle telephone or a pair of magical enchanted mirrors, without the expense that can call anyone. They need to be palm sized and have a way that can prevent anyone using it if it is stolen or lost." Harry said. "Do you think that will be enough money for you to develop a prototype?"

"Voice or vision and voice?" one twin asked weighing the money bag in one hand.

"Start with voice only," Harry said with a smirk. "Don't give the wizarding public everything at once. We need to make as much money out of the mas we can."

"We'll have a gadget side of Wheezes established by the end of the day," the other twin declared.

"A pleasure, as always, doing business with you," Harry replied spinning on his heel and departing to go keep up his charade by cleaning the Black Townhouse for Molly Weasley.

III

III


	23. Notes 5

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Notes on The Scandal

III

Part V

III

Percy had the idea and it was good. It solved so many problems. But he knew, Harry would probably hate it. So instead he took it to his grandparents to see if there was another option.

Percy, Lucretia and Iggy soon established that there wasn't. So they approached Sirius. Who managed to avoid Augusta Longbottom long enough to be able to approach Neville. Who rolled his eyes and told them to talk to Harry. Which left Sirius being the messenger, who was afraid of being shot, to Harry.

Harry listened calmly to the idea and accepted it, surprising Sirius greatly.

"Why are you surprised?" Harry asked in return. "I have to get married and have heirs one day for not one but two families now. Of course I have been looking at the eligibility of the girls in my peer group."

"Really?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"I have it narrowed down to one. The thing is," Harry said uncomfortably. "I'm not good with girls."

Sirius grinned and threw a brotherly arm around Harry's shoulders. "You don't want to be like me with the ladies. SHE, won't appreciate it. But your skills do need to improve. Let's make an addendum to Plan E."

"Getting the Girl was Plan G," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I thought the alliteration was good."

"Women are not adverse to poetry," Sirius said thoughtfully. "So you are completely without seduction skills. There is hope for you."

"Good," Harry declared. "Because I have a plan."

III

The first package that Daphne received was one from her favourite Chocolatier's London store. It was a box of her favourite caramel filled truffles. Out of Slytherin paranoia she tested the box for potions and charms and with her spells coming up clear she ate the first chocolate as she opened the note.

_Daphne, _it read.

_Your people here are loyal! It cost me twenty galleons to each staff member on duty to get a look at your order forms. Now I know what is inside all those chocolate boxes you get delivered once per week to school. You have been an excellent "boyfriend" to yourself. From here on in, the money that pays for your chocolates will come from my account and the cards will be signed from…_

_Your secret admirer._

Logically Daphne knew she should be a little freaked out that someone went to such lengths to know her chocolate selections, but at the same time she was more than a little flattered that someone thought she was worth all that time and money.

Looking over at the owl who waited Daphne finally caught on that the creature was waiting for a reply.

Taking up parchment and quill Daphne thought about her words before a simple smile came over her face…

_What other questions about me would you like answered?_

The same owl returned that night.

_Your shoe size._

Daphne couldn't help it. She grinned stupidly and hugged the note to her chest.

III

Two days later, Daphne received the next package from her secret admirer, but it was not the shoes she was hoping for. Instead it was a book called 'Revolting Rhymes'.

_I was introduced to this book and sometime after it became a metaphor, for me, about what the wizarding world isn't. In these pages are all the traditional Muggle fairytale charaters, but their stories as told here in a non-traditional way. This interpretation of those stories breathes new life into something so old and stagnant. _

_I wish I could breathe new life into the wizarding world. _

Daphne flipped though that pages and recognised the stories from books given to her by her half-blood aunt by marriage. What she didn't realise until much, much later, when the summer was long over and she was back at school is it was this book that hooked her interest in her secret admirer. And the letters they traded about the ideas 'Revolting Rhymes' inspired in them, and how they wish they could change this or that about the wizarding world, and how he respected everything she had to say and even challenged her on some points slowly reeled her in.

The pair of royal blue velvet size seven pumps that arrived later again that week as her third package just helped to reel her in faster.

III

The day before Halloween Daphne was a bundle of nerves because she was finally going to meet her secret admirer. Who she met was not who she was expecting.

"Miss Daphne should sit. Dobby's master is going to be late. I will serve the first course and give you some of the writings that my master was going to give you later."

The first, second, third and fourth courses were exquisite, delicious and interesting as she read government petitions to be put to the Wizengamot, one promoting the reinstatement of the death penalty for heinous crimes as a prospective budget cut for the ministry, files of data exposing several prominent politicians of their sins, mock-up magazine and journal articles, lists of names or talented Muggleborns and half-bloods to be promoted within various roles and information about the Wizarding Masters Institute at Stonehenge putting out course guides to Hogwarts students.

It was almost nine when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and closed before locking soundly.

Then Harry Potter suddenly appeared, a bunch of flowers in his hand as he pulled of the invisibility cloak that had hidden him.

"I know, Dobby," he said irritably when the elf appeared in front of him. "Angelina is almost as bad as Oliver with training sessions."

Daphne noted that his hair was still damp and surmised that his Quidditch training had obviously run over.

"Master should eat," the elf declared.

"I already ate something. I couldn't avoid going to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione," Harry said before looking over to see her standing by her chair at the single table in the room. "Wow!"

Daphne blushed as Potter walked forward looking over her blue and green dress appreciatively. When he was in front of her he dropped to his knees and lifted the hem to reveal the blue heels he had sent her. He looked up at her and offered the flowers without standing.

"Those shoes look sexier on your feet than I ever imagined," he said softly.

Daphne swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. Harry stood slowly and brushed her hair back from her face and dragged a knuckle back over the edge of the right side of her jaw.

When her eyes met his, those pools of deep green as they were when filled with a certain amount of lust, Daphne gave in. Grabbing his face with her hands she pulled him down the inch or two it took for her mouth to cover his. Harry reacted quickly, his lips moving and his hands running up and down her body leaving goosebumps in their wake.

As quickly as she initiated the kiss, Daphne ended it.

Nodding to the other seat she picked up the nearest file Dobby had given her.

"You had my attention," she said while Harry smoothed the lustful stupefied expression off his face. "Now, you have definitely got it."

Harry eased her into her chair and walked around to his own, wiping a hand over his mouth. After he's been seated a couple of seconds he looked to her with his lips arranged into a sinful smirk.

"Do you want to help?"

III

III


	24. Notes 6

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

Notes on the Scandal

III

VI

III

Neville was the first to find out about Daphne and Harry.

In fact, just before Christmas Harry introduced them after he had asked Neville for his advice on broaching the idea of a marriage contract. Neville's surprised reply had been to just ask, which Harry did, which led to Daphne wanting to know who knew about them, as a couple, which led to the introduction.

Daphne had been surprised that Longbottom had been the person Harry had turned to for help as opposed to one of the other two-thirds of the Gryffindor trio.

Keeping names out of things Harry had requested that Percy, Iggy, Lucretia and Sirius write up several samples of marriage contracts in order to put to Daphne. This led to Christmas celebrations being at Iggy and Lucretia's with Daphne and Neville attending brunch as a way of introducing them to their fellow helpers and conspirators and having the important discussion with Daphne about what she wanted out of a marriage contract.

Neville said he was there to support Harry but really he was doing his best to learn from someone else's experiences before he had to start organising his own marriage.

The end result was Daphne liked Neville, and Neville like Daphne. Harry was happy and that was all that mattered to both of them.

III

Christmas came and went and Daphne's sixteenth birthday loomed. She decided, after consulting her grandparents, her grandfather being the head of her family, to serve the betrothal papers signed by both her and Harry (his name magically obscured of course) to her father the evening before her sixteenth birthday in May.

At her request, the betrothal contract was one of the best, written with the assistance of Norma Zabini, whose cheating husbands were constantly caught out by her skills. She was brought into the little group at the insistence of Lucretia and Daphne's own grandparents to ensure that all the loopholes they wanted were in the contract, that both Daphne and Harry would get what they needed from the contract, and no one else could bring the contract down around their ears.

In the end the contract contained clauses requiring faithfulness to each other and any children the union might create, a handy spell that protected Daphne and Harry from any wizard or witch who might sexually attack them, a spell laden clause to be signed in blood that allowed them wear jewellery containing blood spells allowing to know of the other's safety. There were clauses about potential children and the guardianship of those children should the worst occur, there were clauses allowing for separation after a period of ten years should they suddenly discover themselves incompatible. There were paragraphs about assets (should they separate they leave with what they came with but anything earned during the marriage in joint accounts and furnished homes was to be split equally) and a myriad of other things.

All in all, the betrothal contract became the best thing for both Harry and Daphne (and an excellent learning tool for Percy who spent many long evenings with Norma Zabini). It also allowed for annulment if the marriage had not been consummated within the first five years.

"We aren't having a wedding night?" Daphne asked, half relieved, half disappointed.

"No," Norma said as Percy took his place at her side on the opposite loveseat to Daphne and Harry while everyone else stood or sat at other locations within the room.

"Won't the contract have me spending the wedding night in pain as the magic attempts to reverse everything done to me as a child?" Harry asked quietly and Daphne cursed herself for not remembering the reason for Harry's stunted growth.

"Yes," Percy said with a nod. "The three days before the wedding will be arduous for you Harry as we try to help your body repair itself. In fact that will start from the moment the betrothal contract is signed and Sirius and I are working out a way for your regime of potions to be started sooner."

"And what?" Daphne asked. "We put down all the amazing changes in Harry to a growth spurt?"

Norma Zabini nodded with a smile. "Of course, puberty is the perfect cover. Very few people will even suspect a betrothal contract. But you need to remember you will change too, Daphne."

"I know," she muttered in reply.

"When do you think it best that we marry?" Harry asked gently placing one hand on Daphne's leg, appropriately close to her knee, making Daphne sigh in disappointment.

Daphne watched as both Percy and Norma's faces shut down with slight dissatisfaction.

"We think it best that you wait until after Hogwarts," her grandfather said.

"You disagree?" she asked Norma and Percy.

"We have written you a contract that secures both of you more successfully the sooner you marry. It is better for Harry if you marry in August after his birthday. You'll both be sixteen and legally we can't stop you. It also gives Harry his prime years before his twenty-first birthday to fight and defeat Voldemort," Norma said quietly and Percy obviously fumed at her side. "As a parent, I can see why your grandfather recommends what he does to you."

"Sirius?" Harry asked his godfather.

The older man winced as all eyes moved to him. "The shorter the engagement period the better," he said, raising his chin defiantly. "I grew up in the era of these contracts and understand and know their usefulness. If it can protect Harry…"

"A mid-August wedding then. Before we go back to school," Daphne declared, covering Harry's hand with her own.

"Okay," Harry agreed, his green eyes glittering with anticipation. "Two weeks to explain away the changes."

"Three months to start the potions and back story now," Percy declared handing Harry a book. "We don't know how the magic is going to effect you. We don't want to have to explain it away as a magical inheritance. My research suggests that you start an exercise plan now. It will help explain everything away if your musculature changes."

"And the added fitness is excellent when duelling," Iggy added from the corner where he was seated at the card table.

"It will also help boost your metabolism and help to ensure that your body takes on the extra calories it needs between now and your marriage."

"What else?" Daphne asked.

III

Daphne knew she would spend the six weeks between her birthday mid-May and the end of term watching Harry as he studied and exercised and ate his way to a better life. Ever since the betrothal contract had come into effect, the impact of it upon Harry's body was noticeable. He grew, he filled out, he became more magically powerful and his sex appeal quadrupled almost overnight.

She spent far too much time over those few weeks oscillating between turned on and insanely jealous in between their increasingly clandestine meetings. Daphne hated it as much as she enjoyed knowing she was the reason for those changes in the Boy-Who-Lived.

Nonetheless, Daphne spent the exam period avoiding her Slytherin peers and every single female bathroom as they tended to be filled with packs of thirteen year olds lusting after her fiancé.

"Don't worry, Daphne," the airy, blonde Ravenclaw declared taking a seat on the bench beside her in the green house filled with roses two weeks before the end of term. "Harry cares very deeply for you. The nargles told me."

"You're a seer!" Daphne exclaimed, watching the blonde girl's eyes dim.

"I'm also Harry's friend."

"Lovegood," Daphne said whispered. "He's spoken about you."

Immediately, Daphne knew she had done the right thing when Luna smiled radiantly.

"He was my first friend," Luna said softly. "He deserves someone like you to love him for being Harry. Someone who is willing to help him."

"Who says I'm not being self-serving?" Daphne asked.

A condescending look crossed Luna's face. "Have you seen Harry lately? The only thing I can think of that would have that effect would be puberty or a betrothal contract. If he hadn't started running and using weights nightly I would have said it was puberty. But the rumour you start about him wanting to be a pin-up quidditch seeker would do much to deter any wayward thoughts by faculty and purebloods."

"What rumour, Luna?" Daphne asked before she revised the other teen's words in her head. "The rumour I start…"

Luna smiled. "You bring out Harry's Slytherin side and he makes you show that you aren't the ice queen you make yourself out to be. I am so happy for you both. I thought, considering how secret you are keeping all of this, that you deserved someone to say that to you Daphne. And to thank you, even if you are getting the better deal."

Daphne watched as Luna used a pair of secateurs to cut off several roses and weave them into her hair using magic.

"I really am, aren't I?" Daphne asked as the Ravenclaw walked away.

"You're really what?" Harry asked sneaking up behind her making her start in surprise.

"The luckiest witch in the world."

"Who said that?" Harry asked nuzzling her ear.

"Luna Lovegood. How does she know about us?" Daphne asked.

Harry snickered. "Luna just knows stuff. It's not worth trying to work out how."

Daphne twisted on the seat and took Harry by the face. "We should invite her to the wedding with Neville."

Harry's smile was worth it and for the second time in twenty minutes Daphne knew she had done the right thing.

III

"Why does my mother keep sending you letters?" Blaise asked sliding into the breakfast bench beside Daphne the next morning.

"Is your mother sleeping with Percy Weasley?" Daphne asked trying to avoid her friend's question and Blaise started with surprise. "Hmm. I thought she was. It certainly seemed like they were intimate when I saw them at Christmas."

"My mother was with me all Christmas," Blaise said, before his eyes opened. "You were the secret business meeting! My mother is writing your betrothal contract? Who are you getting yourself engaged to, Daphne? Potter?"

Daphne filled a fork full of eggs and continued to eat before Blaise took her arm and ripped her out of her chair.

"Blaise!" Daphne shrieked as she was dragged from the Great Hall, almost literally kicking and screaming. "Blaise let me go! Blaise!"

"Let her go!"

Daphne looked up in surprise to see her fiancé hold her best friend at wand point.

"Blaise, let me go," she said softly, moving herself closer to Harry.

"Don't even think about getting between him and my wand, Daphne," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Nobody touches you like that! Nobody should show that much disrespect to you!"

Daphne barely noticed Blaise letting her go.

"Oh my fucking Merlin!" he gasped. "You really are betrothed to Potter! Daphne, I dragged you out of there to talk you out of selling you soul to the highest bidder and… I thought…"

"You didn't think!" Harry snapped, his wand steady, alarming Daphne.

"Harry," she said moving to touch his arm and run her fingers up it gently applying pressure to get him to lower his wand. "You don't want to attack Blaise. He's my equivalent of Neville and even you didn't tell Neville until you had to."

Daphne watched as Harry lowered his wand and Blaise sighed in relief.

"A contract is a more logical explanation of all your changes, Harry," Blaise said. "I'm Blaise. The Bee to Daphne's Dee."

Daphne smiled happily that Blaise was apparently accepting of her choice. Harry on the other hand was not having any part of the offered hand until he looked down and saw something on her face that made him sigh and take Blaise's hand for a firm shake.

Daphne squealed happily.

"Daphne, he's only accepting me because he knows what kind of contracts his mother writes," Harry said making Blaise snicker and Daphne glare at both of them in turn. "I promise to do my best and get along with Blaise."

"Promise?" Daphne asked eyeing her fiancé carefully.

"Promise," Harry said putting the hand that wasn't on her hip over his heart.

Daphne kissed him tenderly with a coy smile turned to her best friend.

"Blaise?"

"If I promise do I get a kiss too?" the teen with coffee coloured skin asked, before leaning in and kissing Daphne on her cheek. "I actually can't think of anyone better to offer for you, Dee. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Daphne whispered. "Thank you, Bee."

"You should get him an invitation to the wedding," Harry said, making Daphne look up in surprise.

"You not worried about slimy Slytherins being at your wedding, Harry?" Blaise asked, making Daphne roll her eyes.

"The guest list has a dozen people on it," Harry said. "What's one more if it makes her deliriously happy?"

Daphne clapped her hands happily before kissing Harry soundly.

"Oh my fucking Merlin!" Blaise said suddenly understanding. "You're behind the chocolates, and the shoes…"

"The boys of Slytherin hate you for that one," Daphne told Harry seriously, and Harry laughed.

"I am sure they hate me for more than just shoes, Daphne."

III

III


	25. Notes 7

III

Catherine or Cate

III

Rabid Plot Fox

III

Notes VII

III

The events of that summer eventually led the occupants of Hogwarts back to that day when the wider community discovered the two young lovers.

Harry grew to a respectable five feet and nine inches and his shoulders broadened enough for him to become a successful chaser or remain a seeker if he wanted. Tests concluded that his bones were stronger and his eye sight better than he ever could have imagined.

By being married Daphne also escaped no less than ten petitions for her hand from unsavoury suitors. She also became the most attractive witch to graduate Hogwarts since her own mother, and many argued that she was, somehow, even more beautiful.

As a couple, Harry gave the responsibility of the everyday running of his estate over to Daphne. Within the first two years she doubled its value and by the end of the war against Voldemort Harry was a multi-millionaire several times over in the magical and muggle worlds. As was Neville Longbottom who often collaborated with Daphne about investments and portfolios and other things Harry couldn't get his head around without drawing too much notice from Hermione and Ron.

Harry for his part trained like there was no tomorrow. Within the first year of their marriage, both Harry and Daphne had to learn to withhold power to their spells so not to draw the attention of their ever observant professors. Somehow their ploy worked and until those dying months of their Hogwarts education where they were discovered and were forced to explain to Daphne's frustrated parents and the equally frustrated Dumbledore the details of their marriage.

And so they graduated and Harry and Daphne moved to a property that was hidden behind an impenetrable fortress of wards in southern Ireland. Blaise moved with them and continued to create and test hair care products that may, one day, make the infamously messy Potter hair lie flat. In the meantime, he started a mail order service with all the serums and shampoos that failed on Harry but worked on every other witch in the British Isla and as such Blaise was able to pay the exorbitant fees Harry charged to be used as a test subject.

Neville came into his inheritance and showed his Grandmother and Uncle Algy just how much they had been underestimating him over the years. Within twelve months Neville was the newest, most profitable supplier of potions ingredients in the British Isles.

Luna continued her Hogwarts education for that final year, announcing on her seventeenth birthday she would be marrying her pen friend of several years that summer solstice on the continent. Oh, and that her pen friend was Nikolas Krum the younger brother of Viktor, who had just signed a multimillion galleon contract to play for the Continental Quidditch League with the Milanese Minotaurs.

Ginny too finished at Hogwarts and walked her way directly into a job consulting the ministry of magic on a two day per week basis, while also holding down a second job on the Hogwarts Board and a third as a motivational speaker for the Chudley Cannons. The last job was based on commission and by the end of her first year as a Hogwarts graduate, Ginny Weasley was financially set for life and an honouree Cannon to Ron's jealous disgust.

Harry and Daphne never did find out just how Ginny knew about their marriage but in the end, no one really cared. The purpose of Harry and Daphne's union was to shorten the odds that the outcome of the upcoming war would be in their favour. Their objective was simple - to win.

Voldemort and Dumbledore both lost.

It was a dark autumn evening and Harry, having located Voldemort's headquarters waited for Voldie and his minions drift off to sleep. This was assisted by Harry, with a little help from some house elf friends, who distributed and activated the canisters of muggle gasses around the house. After adding the horcruxes to the parlour floor Harry sealed all windows and doors and set Fiendfyre on the place.

That was the rather simple end to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Taking Dumbledore down, and restoring the ministry to something that could equate to political health was a bit trickier. Daphne hired Ginny and her amazing knowledge gathering skills and within six months of the downfall of Voldemort, and after a vicious ad campaign, Dumbledore toppled, taking all the pies he had his fingers in with him. Then Harry, under strict instruction from his wife, announced his recommendations to restructure and reallocate skills to create a functioning government.

This kept Harry and Daphne busy for several years and as such their first child was not born until the couple were both twenty five. James was followed by Clementine, Lily, Sirius and Neville before Daphne put her foot down and elected to get her political career back on track. Harry chose to be a stay at home dad, growing his family, his family's investments and working in Neville's greenhouses or inventing with Fred and George whenever he could.

And he was happy. Daphne was happy. Their children and friends were happy. To those two teenagers who had been at the centre of the scandal of the century, that was all that mattered.

They also encouraged the return of marriage documents to anyone who would listen having proven that some outdated traditions still held great value, at least in the magical world.

III

III


End file.
